Nymph's Song
by Star-Of-Radiance
Summary: She died and was reborn a mermaid. Now the youngest daughter of Regina Isabella and sister to Desiderio and Serafina, Serena's read the books and knows the plot- and the motives behind each character. So she's not going to let her realm and people and her family get destroyed so easily. Befriending her cousin is one thing, but preventing the war and handling humans? Oh, silt. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first Waterfire Saga fanfiction. Please, no Flames. I don't tolerate flames and I wouldn't do it to anyone else's story.**

 **This may be a Crossover fic. But for now, it's here and see if you like it.**

 **Disclaimer : I do NOT own Waterfire Saga that belongs to Jennifer Donnelly**

* * *

I know. This isn't the first time you've heard of something like this.

Let it not be said, I was always like this.

When you hear my story, you'd probably won't believe it, no matter who, what or where you are.

But hey, life's crazy right, human or mer?

To begin with, my name was not important. My life was not important. I won't say that it completely sucked, because that would be a total lie, but I never fulfilled anything. All hopes and ambitions. Waking up each morning, clinging to whatever fragile hopes you had left from the day before, and yet knowing that those hopes were easily shattered; that was difficult.

When I looked in the mirror, I saw nothing that would satisfy myself. I was too pretty to be plain or ugly, but I wasn't pretty pretty, that is, stunning. To make things worse, I had ultra-sensitive skin, hair, teeth, whatever. The slightest disturbance on my skin would cause it to react and break out in pimples. I hated it.

So needless to say, I managed. I was reading stories to my little niece- well, you could call her that. In truth, she and I had no blood relation. But she was the daughter of a close friend and I was babysitting. Her favourite stories were about mermaids. Mermaid princesses who lived in gilded palaces under the sea, surrounded by the mystical, magical deep blue otherworld that once existed in my imagination. I adored her so much, I not only added her nicknames as my passwords, but I promoted and read those stories for her. The Waterfire Saga grew to be her favourite. She could name every single mer realm and as a result, I could too.

So the night the fire broke out- caused by some hooligans down the street throwing Molotov cocktails, I took her to the back rooms gave her those stories to read to calm her. They didn't live in a safe neighbourhood. Those morons were out there because they held a grudge. One of their gang members had been chased from drawing graffiti against the outer walls of this house and next door and one of them ended up getting hit by a car. Now, they blamed us and wanted revenge.

I knew they were coming to this house. I screamed at them to get the hell away from here, and naturally, a Molotov Cocktail to the face while shielding my little treasure, was not a pleasant way to die.

Darkness. And then warmth.

I didn't know how long it took. All I knew was that I was in a warm, bubble-enclosed space, I was comfy and snug, but it seemed to be getting smaller as time passed. Or was I getting bigger? Either way, it took a long time, until the time came and it felt like I was really being squeezed out.

At this point, I realised that I was a) reincarnated, b) in utero all this time, and c) I was getting a second chance at life, even if I have to go through a whole lot of _iiicckk_ to do it.

When I came out, I screamed. Boy, did I scream. It was terrifying, being lifted into the air, by giant hands feeling like you could be dropped any moment. Was this why most babies tended to scream when they were first born, apart from it being a truly traumatising experience (which unfortunately, I would never forget) and being thrust into the cold air and forced to breathe on your own?

But wait. Something did not feel right. I flailed miserably. I could feel my arms and head but they were surrounded in vibrating... Somethings. Not that different from my time in utero. To begin with it wasn't as light and empty a space as I imagined, and then there was the other issue.

My legs. Every time I tried to kick one of them up, it felt like a whole mass of _something_ flumped up and down instead, heavy and flailing. Much too heavy for me.

Something was not right. And I got the feeling I was no longer in Kansas anymore.

"A merl!" A voice proclaimed. It spoke a different language but I could understand it all the same, like English. "A principessa of the House of Merrovingia- a true daughter of Merrow!"

Cheers and jubilation resounded throughout the room, while I was frozen in shock. If I could speak at that moment, I would have said, What the heck? But in ruder tones.

Firstly, the Italian? Principessa meant princess in Italian. What language were they speaking and why were they using Italian words as well? Secondly, Merrow? Merrovingia? Merl? Those words were only used in Jennifer Donnelly's Waterfire Saga series, the one Little Precious with her sweet chubby cheeks loved to read, about the mermaid princess and her friends who went to stop a monster.

So… WHAT. THE. HECK?!

"A beautiful daughter, Principessa," The voice- must have been the midwife- said. "A perfect, beautiful little merl. And she will grow to be a beautiful princess, third in line, after her big sister."

I blinked. My vision cleared. _Holy crap._

I was being carried in the arms of a female creature with pearl grey skin. She looked like a human, but with pearl-grey skin and orange-amber eyes that glowed. She smiled, and handed me to another person.

The next person looked reasonably more human, to my relief. She had pale, almost silvery skin, absolutely flawless like mother-of-pearl and was very, very beautiful, with gleaming black hair, shiny like polished jet. Her eyes caught my attention: they were a fierce, sapphire blue that glittered fiercely with joy, love, warmth and adoration within them.

 _The eyes of a queen,_ I thought, though I didn't know why I thought that.

My new mother, I somehow knew. She leaned forwards and kissed my forehead, and my cheeks.

"Isabella?" A voice asked, hopefully. My new mother turned and I tried to swivel around as much as I could.

Mother grinned with exuberance and joy. "A _merl!"_

The person stepped into the light. And I saw him. A tall... Creature. He was very handsome with coppery hair with a tint of brown and green eyes. He reminded me vaguely of the handsome (yes, I admit, I had a weakness) men I had seen on a tour in Turkey, except the part that freaked me out, big-time. His legs, or rather, his lack of them. He had a tail.

That's right, a long, tapering _tail_ with broad lancet fins at the end, longer than a human's legs should be. It was covered with gleaming, shiny scales that looked exactly like newly minted copper. I'm sure my jaw dropped.

Holy crap. I mean, Holy _silt._ He was a merman.

The merman- dressed in a close-fitting jacket in an emerald shade that complimented his eyes. Those eyes that were filled with joy and hope and an eagerness as well as love.

They widened. "Is this... Her?"

My new mother grinned. "Principessa Serena di Miromara of the House of Merrovingia."

Oh my gosh.

Holy crap- I mean, _silt._ I was in the Waterfire Saga. I was a freaking mermaid! Not only that, I was related to Serafina based on what I'd read. I was a freaking princess of Merrow's line.

Won't Little Precious envy that?

My new father swam forwards while Mother made way for him on the bed. The bed, which I realised, was padded with anemones.

This whole room had coral walls and the ceiling had a pattern of tube worms and ribbon worms which bloomed in colours like fuchsia, pale pink and magenta. Warmed seaweed covered the floors and my new father came up with tears (is that even possible underwater?) in his eyes, as he gently cuddled closer to my new mother as they gazed on me.

Seeing them look at me with such love, made me... Well, if babies could blush, I'm sure I would.

"She has your eyes," Father said mistily. He stroked my hair. Thank goodness his fingers weren't webbed. If I had been born and inherited the features of the mermaids in Harry Potter in the Black Lake, I would freak. "And your hair."

Mother smiled proudly. "Serena," she said warmly. I'd always liked that name- like so many girls. Well, I was a _merl,_ now.

"Out of all our children, she looks the most like you," Father said wonderingly. "She has your hair, your eyes, skin and scales."

After the mild, barely-concealed panic attack I had when I heard I had scales, I tried to relax.

 _Just breathe,_ I reminded myself. Not _their_ fault if a human would find me, they would dissect me, keep me in a tank, douse me with chemicals and put me on display in Sea World.

"The rest of them looked like me. With copper hair, green eyes and olive skin." Father sighed. "I was afraid that... Well, your mother and the court wouldn't be too happy if they saw our son, and then our first daughter looked more like Kaden mer than Merrovingians."

"Bastiaan," Mother admonished. "She would never feel such a thing. Neria knows, she's as close to Serafina as could be. My mother has no reason to feel such a thing! She knows that Serafina and Desiderio are my children and Merrovingia just as I am. Just as this little one is." She kissed me again.

Wait, what? Serafina? She was... My _sister?_

So, that meant that the mermaid holding me, my mother, was none other than Regina Isabella herself- or rather, the future regina.

That nearly broke my heart. I would soon lose my new mother and my father.

Just then a knocking resounded. "The Principessa Serafina and Principe Desiderio are here, your highness."

"Send them in," Isabella called, cuddling me closer.

The doors open and in swum two tiny merpeople. Both of them had coppery hair and green eyes with olive skin and copper scales on their tails. When they swam forwards, I noticed that they didn't always swish their whole tails or swim belly-down. They were upright and their fins were what swished.

I sighed, I had to get used to all this. But I wondered, just wondered, if I would ever see the surface again.

The sun. The skies. The clean, fresh breeze. The sand.

And what was I supposed to eat? Serafina, I remembered, ate things like worms and other stuff.

 _Ewww._

"Mummy, is this the new baby?" "Is this the baby, Mum?" The children asked in turn. The little mer-boy was holding the merl by the hand. The elder of the children- the boy- must have been around seven or eight. The merl- Serafina, my mind corrected- must have been about three or four.

"Yes," Isabella straightened herself upon the bed. "This is Serena, your baby sister."

Serafina clapped in delight and eagerly held out her hands in excitement. "I want to see her!"

"Here," her father moved aside to bring room for the kids. He picked up Sera and helped Desiderio onto the bed. They both scrambled eagerly to catch a glimpse of me.

Well, it certainly sucked being tiny, I thought as I examined my new siblings. How in the world, was I reborn in a book? A fictional world? Of course, I had read dozens of fanfics regarding Self-inserts and OCs being reborn in the universe of Harry Potter, Game of Thrones even Percy Jackson but never Waterfire Saga. Despite so many little girls and older ones imagining and wishing to be mermaids, nobody had ever thought to write that.

Wait, why was I reborn in this? And why did I still have my memories?

"Serena," Sera said as if testing the name. "Mummy, can I please hold her?" She begged, green eyes massive.

She was so sweet, so tender-hearted, that it was impossible not to love her.

"Can I hold her too?" Des asked, pleading.

"Of course you may," Isabella sighed. She shifted, and made sure the children sat, while she safely deposited me to them and taught each of them how to hold a baby.

I was bundled up in a material which could only be sea-flax and it pressed rather uncomfortably around my- that's right, you guessed it, my tail.

My tail and fins. I had a tail and I had fins. Worse still, I could _feel_ them. Ugh. I had a _tail._ Scales. And fins. Did I have gills as well, or was I amphibious like the mermaids in Pirates of the Caribbean?

But all those thoughts were forgotten as Serafina looked and cooed at me, with Desiderio not far behind. "Hello, Serena," she gurgled. "I'm Sera, your new big sister and I love you. I'm going to protect you."

"No, I am," Des puffed out his chest proudly. "I'm going to be the soldier someday. The High Commander."

"But I will be regina," Sera argued. "And Granny says it's my job to look after my people and family. Right Mummy?" She looked at her mother.

"You will both look after her," Isabella promised. "Both of you. I mean it. As the future High Commander and the future Regina of Miromara you must always look after your own. Always."

* * *

What is it like growing up as a baby mermaid?

Well, let me tell you, it was messy. It was harder than growing up as a human in some ways, because I still have my memories of my first life and boy, did I not have that much trouble- though I did not remember my infant days.

I was presented to the world, wrapped in what could only be Byssus or sea silk embroidered in beautiful patterns, held in my very proud parents' arms, and my grandmother's.

Regina Artemisia- I did like that name- was black-haired and blue-eyed like my new mother. Her scales were silver as was Isabella's under that gown. As it turned out, my scales (boy did it take a long time to steel myself to look down at my tail and fins in case I freaked out) were silver too, like my mother's. As mentioned, Serafina and Desiderio both took after our father, so his genes were surprisingly more dominant. Though the Merrovingia genes must have been dominant for millennia as well. I mean, Merrow their ancestor and one of the Mages of Atlantis had black hair and blue eyes, later silver scales.

In Deep Blue, they said that the Merrovingia, Merrow's family, ruled for thousands of years, four thousand at least. To have those traits carried and surviving for millennia to this day, to the present-day monarchs, that was impressive.

Speaking of which, which ethnic group did I come from? I was British in my first life- part Aussie too and part Kiwi from New Zealand. Merrow my ancestor, came from what was now modern-day Spain, but the Merrovingia spoke like Italians, and generally I assume that was where their part of Miromara lay in the Mediterranean. On the other hand- and looking up the different geographical locations and other stuff with Treasure after reading the books (boy, was she a die-hard fan) I learned that my new father, Bastiaan, had come from the noble House of Kaden in the Sea of Marmara. That was in Turkey. So I was Spanish, Italian and Turkish? Wow.

But putting the awe-inspiring details aside, my life as a baby was hard-as. What did you expect? Firstly, my crib was a clam shell. That necessarily wasn't the bad part. Despite me sleeping on a live creature, it was _luxuriously_ soft. But prior to my new life, I had always suspected that mermaids laid eggs- after all, if they were either fish or amphibian, why wouldn't they? But no, my mother had a full pregnancy, and it was clear I did _not_ hatch like a tadpole or a stickleback.

I could not move very well. My fingers were fat my limbs were heavy and uncoordinated, not to mention that tail. Ugh, why did that thing have to be so heavy? Apart from being chubby-as, cause I was a baby, it was so heavy. I mean, I could barely move as it is, that tail was almost as big as the whole of me put together and the fins weren't even that developed.

I grew frustrated. When I was frustrated, I often cried. When I was tired, I cried. When I needed a change, I cried. When I was hungry, I cried.

Two things here: yes, mermaids do go to toilet. Why are you surprised? Fish poop, though I don't know if they pee, all the time. My diaper if you can call it that, was a band wrapped around where my groin would have been. Mer bodies had openings, just the ones on the tail, for ahem, various purposes, were safely hidden away, unlike humans, by certain scales and could only open when they were used.

Secondly, I was fed milk. I expected to be handed to a wet nurse but Mum had that already covered for me. I had to give it to Isabella, even though Serafina wished they were closer together and sometimes wished her mother would act more like a Mum than a regina, in the beginning, before she was a regina, Isabella was a hands-on-mother. Her duties prevented her from being there all the time, but even though she had a nanny at the ready, she and Dad were often there to feed, change, bathe, dress and play with me, and my brother and sister helped a lot with the last bit. To say that being fed without a bottle was gross is an understatement. I just closed my eyes and got on with it. Thankfully, they began bottle feeding me soon enough. Though what they used- pumped milk, seal, dolphin or whale milk or mermaid formula I had no idea.

But aside from that, my days as a baby were very boring.

I could barely move, I mostly slept, ate or got bathed, changed whatever. Or I cried or got played with by my new brother and sister. Sometimes, my new gran would come and see me. But Regina Artemisia was busy being the queen. So, I just got... _Bored._

And depressed. I mourned for my old life. I wanted to go home. Don't get me wrong; I was totally excited. Not everybody could get a glimpse, let alone live, in the wonderful, awesome, exciting and mysterious world of the supernatural merfolk, hidden from human- or Terragogg eyes- but there you go. I missed my old family. I regretted I would never have the chance to make up for past grievances. Never got to say goodbye.

In the meantime, I got scrubbed with the softest white sand in the grotto for my daily bath, fed the milk that I still wondered was mer-formula, my mother's or some sea mammal's, was changed, handled around and then got pathetically depressed because I was going to lose my new family and again become parentless if not dead, once the time came.

Okay, so the bad person in this series was this guy named Orfeo. He was one of the Six Who Ruled, the powerful sorcerers of Atlantis. Per the series when his wife Alma died, he went mad with grief. He started sacrificing humans to the goddess Morsa to steal their souls to create a monster called Abbadon. When the other mages heard, they tried to stop him. As a result, Orfeo got so enraged, he unleashed the monster which caused Atlantis to sink. Merrow, my oh-so-venerated ancestress, called on Neria the sea goddess to save the Atlanteans.

Neria responded by turning them into merpeople. Not all of them had tails, scales and fins as was commonly believed. I must have seen several different kinds of merpeople, though the ones with tails and fins were the most common. When Serafina came to visit my nursery her nursemaid who accompanied her had the torso of a blue crab. She even had the pincers. I was terrified, I admit that she would accidentally pinch me when my nursemaid gave me to hold, but Tavia was sweet and gentle, not at all- pardon the pun- crabby as humans would say.

Then my own nursemaid had the soft tentacles of an octopus. A good thing too. She could do a whole lot of stuff with those limbs, not just her arms and hands. Great for taking care of a baby.

But I digress; firstly, Orfeo was the bad guy. And so was Vallerio.

I had seen my mother's brother only once before during my Naming Ceremony and my official presentation to Miromara. I did not get a clear view of the realm's duchessas, but Portia Volnero might have been among them. And her daughter Lucia, who was secretly my uncle's daughter, my cousin.

I had _really_ hated Lucia in the books. She reminded me of the typical Queen Bee of a school, the type of girl who would prance around in glittering high heels and neon-coloured lipstick and short skirts in the middle of the hallway. She was selfish and spiteful towards Serafina for no reason apart from jealousy, but took everything- her parents, her home, her people and her betrothed- away from her. But then again, I also remembered that the bully was also a victim. It wasn't right that my new grandmother would ban Vallerio and Portia from getting married. It wasn't Portia's fault, for crying out loud, or Lucia's, that they were born into a line of rotten ancestors. But the treatment that everyone gave them seemed enough to turn them bitter.

I hated gossip. I hated rumours. But now it seemed that being the daughter of the future regina and the sister of another meant that I would be subject to the same treatment. I sure as hell did not condone what Vallerio did, and I didn't trust Portia. But there had to be another way to keep them from trying to kill everyone other than treating them badly and isolating them.

If they still persisted, then very well. But I had to give it a shot.

For my new family.

I had to treat them well. I had to stick up for Lucia against all those bullies, or barracudas, just as I had to stick up for Serafina. I had to bring the two closer together. And I had to stop Miromara and Ondalina from going to war and Kolfinn from being killed. And help Astrid. Bring her closer.

Not to mention, Becca and Ava, Ling and Neela.

I exhaled. I remembered reading something about Ondalina and Miromara going to war and then a peace treaty which detailed the exchange of royal children. One Miromaran royal child in exchange for an Ondalinian one. What did they call it? That's right, the Permutavi. I heard Giulia, my nursemaid, talk to Tavia about it, outside the earshot of Serafina and Desiderio of course, as they would be very upset. Because Serafina was going to be regina of Miromara one day and Desiderio the High Commander, this meant that I- the youngest of the brood- would be the one to undergo the Permutavi. Right now, my mother's brother Ludovico- the one that helped Des and Astrid escape- was the one living in Ondalina with his family. Sigurlin, Admiral Kolfinn's sister lived in Tsarno, Miromara with her family. They had each begun a new life in those realms. And one day I would have to go too.

No, I wouldn't, I realised. For one thing, the invasion would happen before that could even happen and Kolfinn wouldn't be able to send Astrid, because he wanted to hide the 'weakness' and spare her and all of them the humiliation of people knowing about Astrid's inability to songcast.

Proud, I say, I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

"Serena," a voice murmured. "A lovely name."

I woke, but my eyes didn't snap open straight away. For one thing, I did not recognise this voice. It wasn't Giulia, my mother or my grandmother and it certainly wasn't Serafina but it was undoubtedly female.

I opened my eyes cautiously. A very beautiful mermaid hovered above me, one of the most beautiful I had ever seen. She had rich, glowing auburn hair and the most stunning emerald eyes.

"She looks more like a Merrovingia than Serafina," the mermaid mused. "Or Desiderio. This would prove to have... Complications."

I heard a sigh. A male sigh. "My love... I still haven't forgiven any of them. And I probably never will, but still. They're my family." His voice sounded pained. "She looks like Lucia, does she not?"

Wait. So, that was Vallerio. So, this must be none other than Portia Volnero.

"Speaking of which," Vallerio said quietly. "How is she?"

"Lucia?" Portia's voice sounded wistful and sad. "She's excelling in Canta Prax. She'll start Mirus soon enough." Despite the pain and sorrow, her pride shone through.

"I should be there." Vallerio's voice sounded pained. And although I _really_ disliked that bag of silt, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him or Portia. The pain in their voices was undeniable. "I should have seen it. I should have been there when she was born, not that tube worm you had to marry called Sejanus. I should have seen her when she started to swim, I should have played with her, and watched her grow. I should have protected her and come to her every night when she had a nightmare."

"But you couldn't," Portia said softly and sadly. This erased my thoughts that maybe she was pulling the strings all along and didn't really love Vallerio. Or at the very least, loved him the way Lucia loved Mahdi- not real love, but thinking he was hot and good for her.

"I wish I could though." Vallerio said quietly. "This child will be exchanged as a part of the Permutavi someday. I hope she and Lucia finds love, along with my other niece and Desiderio. Hopefully, the next generation shall get it better than we have."

Vallerio moved closer to my crib. He was a handsome merman with a shock of gleaming black hair, fair, slightly tanned skin and sapphire-blue eyes. Well, at least in this life, I got lucky in my looks. If I took after my mother and Vallerio I was good-looking. Even Lucia, sea cow that she was, was said to look extremely beautiful.

But soon, I wondered, how will the bitterness and pent-up pain and anger grow? How soon before it compels Vallerio to kill his sister and send most of his people to the underwater version of death and concentration camps? Either way, I had a head-start because I know what was going to happen. And while I couldn't do anything to arouse anyone's suspicions- no doubt they would lock me in an underwater asylum somewhere thanks to Vallerio- I could get cracking.

First things first, get everyone off their wrasses and pointed at the right direction.


	2. Chapter 2

**There is a bit of world-building and growth in Serena's part in the story-please bear with me.**

 **But Update and Spoiler Alert: some bondings are due!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Waterfire Saga- Jennifer Donnelly does.**

 **P.S: I had to update this! Sorry but it looked like I have gaps in the storyline, or am making it all too fast. So naturally, there are modifications. I had to take things out and put older things and add new ones to the next chapter.**

* * *

I learnt as much about the underwater realms as I could.

I knew some things. Good grief, Ms. Donnelly did an awesome job at world building.

The palace of Miromara was breath-taking: it was described as baroque and constructed of pearl, coral, quartz and mother-of-pearl, but it blended the baroque style, or maybe even rococo, with something never seen by humans: a style which was so wild, and yet so refined, so breathtaking and ethereally beautiful yet grand, very much real and imposing, but at the same time, it fitted with the surroundings.

To begin with Cerulea, our capital city was built of blue quartz mined from the sea floor. The _buildings_ were blue quartz, I mean built _entirely_ of blue quartz, maybe with a few other embellishments here and there, but apart from that, and the coral, pearls and other precious and semi-precious gems, they were of that precious mineral and _people_ lived there as opposed to the world above where any precious and semi-precious gems were so much in demand and yet so little in comparison, so difficult to come by that even the tiniest chips were of immeasurable value. But down here, even ordinary folk could afford to live in comfortable dwellings and with style. But then again, quartz was made of silicon dioxide which is commonly found in sand.

Cerulea was so… Breathtakingly beautiful. There were no other words to describe it, and yet it was so much more than those two words.

This city had been the first settlement of the mer right after they went to the bottom of the sea in the aftermath of the destruction of Atlantis. There was a Kolegio- a college for the mer of Miromara, and an Ostrokon or library that was shaped like a Nautilus shell outside and inside alike. The Golden Fathom with its expensive boutiques, fashionable restaurants and expensive townhouses was similar to the Champs Élysées in Paris. The Corrente Regina was filled with ancient stone temples that were flowing with authenticity, ornate, polished and carved stones like marble, and some of the older houses. The Fabra was so colourful; with its bustling marketplace, full of ambience, sights, smells and sounds, people displaying their finest wares, haggling over prices, cheerfully greeting old friends and family, discussing new materials, techniques and imports or exports, and the Reggia, Merrow's ancient palace… Was beyond description.

This was my home now.

Giulia would often take me- with a heavy detail of security of course- around the city. Sera would have her own security detail and unfortunately we attracted quite the crowd. People were shuffling, jostling about, shoving and pushing, craning their necks, floating upwards to get a glimpse of the regina's granddaughters.

This made me uneasy. Still finding it difficult to swim on my own as an infant, Giulia had to carry me around, and I often buried my face in her shoulder, while she held me close and covered me. Sera was more used to it, chatting eagerly and pointing all those different places eagerly around to me. Her favourite (of course) was the Ostrokon.

The nautilus-shaped library for conches, turritellas, whelks, nautiluses, urchins, augurs, ceriths, tritons, murexes and more was Sera's favourite destination. It had twelve levels, Sera explained- forgetting I was a baby and thus not supposed to understand these things- in honour of the twelve full moons of the year, and their importance to the seas. Magister Fossegrim, the Liber Magus and Keeper of Knowledge was a wonderful, kind, aged merman who adored everything to do with conches (or other shells) and learning. He was friendly and gentle with Sera and I, especially as he remarked I didn't scream or cry as much as other infants.

I fell in love with Miromara. I couldn't help it- I don't think anyone could possibly do otherwise. Everything that was set against the deep, sapphire-like blue of the depths, the way the moon shone and made everything shimmer and glow, including the beautiful buildings, the scent of water apples in the currents, the flashing scales of the blue-fin tuna slicing through the waters… I realised just how blessed and lucky I was, not because I was the daughter and granddaughter of reginas, but because I was simply here. This place could not possibly be imagined by any human being.

As far as Sera had eagerly said, Miromara comprised of the Mediterranean, Aegean, Ionian, Adriatic, Baltic, Black, Ligurian and Tyrrhenian seas, the shallow and inland seas of Azov and Marmara, straits of Gibraltar, the Dardanelles and the Bosporus. It sounded vast, especially for someone who had lived in the human world, but Miromara was not the largest of the mer realms- far from it.

The realms of Matali, Qin, Atlantica, the Freshwaters and Ondalina were by far, larger. Even the Freshwaters which were merely rivers, lakes, ponds, springs, had more territory combined, though they were difficult to rule altogether, economically poor and were more divided especially in terms of distance.

But what Miromara lacked in size, we certainly made up for wealth, military strength, political power and cultural influence. In terms of the arts, crafting, riches, military might and power, we were the Russia, Austria-Hungary, Milan or France of the water world. Miromara was certainly the wealthiest realm, exporting foodstuffs and drinks, fabrics and the latest fashions, jewellery designs and other accessories, architectural influence, conches and other shells of music and magic alike, and more. The style, culture and fashions of Miromara were envied and copied throughout the underwater realms and I wasn't saying this out of mere bias. I had seen a great many tourists gleefully buying everything they can in the Golden Fathom and Fabra, sight-seeing at the Reggia, Ostrokon, Kolisseo and the temples and houses of the Corrente Regina. Their new outfits were displayed, and they pretty much acted as if they were in Paris or Milan as I remember from trips abroad in my first life.

These trips out to Cerulea were carefully monitored however. The members of the Janiçari, elite guards from Turkey's waters, often disliked the crowds as it did not bide well for security. The principessas were the future of Miromara and going amidst large crowds of fast-swimming, floating, hovering, shrieking and excited mer heightened the chances of an assassination attempt or a kidnapping.

We always went back to the palace much sooner than I would have liked. I wanted to go out- explore! But to my frustration, Giulia and the others went along with orders and even Sera knew better than to disobey. I was still considered too young to be able to understand court gossip, but I did understand it, and it was far too cruel. In high school, I had been subject to bullying, gossip and taunts, and quite frankly that was why I loathed gossip magazines enormously. Talking about someone behind their back, especially in a derogatory, mocking manner, or outright insulting, spreading tales about them that weren't true without even daring to speak to them like that to their face resonated with me, and made me pity even celebrities. Paparazzi were known as pests among terragogg social circles but the true mark of disgust came from the gossip columnists for someone like me.

And the courtiers of Cerulea's court were no better. Particularly as they were snobbish aristocrats who really didn't give a silt about the well-being in general of Miromara and its people.

It wasn't long before I would start to learn Canta Prax, or plainsong spells. According to the first book, _Deep Blue_ , these were the easiest and most practical magic: spells to improve speed, use echolocation, fool predators and goggs, darken ink clouds, navigate through dark waters, et cetera. Unlike in Harry Potter, we didn't do magic by waving a wand, because songspells carry better underwater and are more effective there than wandspells- guess Harry never researched that when he went to the Black Lake- or maybe he was there for a short amount of time, without using echolocation or anything to navigate.

Cerulea was safe. It was the safest place- until Vallerio invaded. The same way Hogwarts had become unplottable, mer cities, towns, villages and all settlements could not be found without the use of magic- echolocation, _not_ sonar. And yes, before you say anything, science is magic- you don't need to watch _the Avengers_ or _Thor_ to know that- even terragoggs recognise the power in the songs of sea creatures; the whales could sing and use echolocation, their blubber itself insulates them from the coldest temperatures and that is considered magic too.

But I knew soon it would not be safe. Glancing up ahead, I saw the Devil's Tail, a thorn thicket that was supposed to protect Cerulea from above but did not and ended up disappearing during the occupation anyway. I wondered how long I had before Vallerio and Portia's pain and bitterness mingled with Orfeo's madness.

How long did I have to stop them?

Portia Volnero was a beautiful mermaid, as I've mentioned before. Being so beautiful- and rich- with an old family background would have afforded her no shortage of suitors. The problem was she had traitors in her family coral. Not just Kalumnus who tried to overthrow Merrow (though that probably began with him) or her aunt Livilla (who was the most recent) but several others. No doubt because merpeople's memories were so long, they had to suffer for their ancestors' mistakes. Though a number probably wanted power, I could bet that they were also bitter at suffering taunts, insults about their blood, being scorned and being treated with suspicion and rejection. After all, Lucia had been incredibly bitter about that to the point where she only developed an envy for Sera's position- and her father- after she began craving respect and attention. She resented Vallerio's own mother- her grandmother- and her aunt for preventing her from having an actual father. Why would anyone be bitter about the actions of or taken against, an ancestor who lived during ancient, or prehistoric times? Would they take up the cause or the entitlement felt by an ancestor of long ago, or would they seek to avenge their own sufferings?

I sometimes wonder how people could be so blind.

Could I, somehow, prevent that? Vallerio and Portia didn't seem to think about rebellion at this stage. Lucia had been bitter not just because she had been rejected by the royal court and its aristocrats, but by her own family which prevented her from having her father present. And Vallerio must have suffered too, playing with Sera when he had a daughter of that age himself.

But what about Orfeo? There was no going back, no way to stop his suffering. He needed to be put out of his misery plain and simple.

If only it were.

We re-entered the palace. Desiderio at this stage, was old enough to undergo training. Sometimes Vallerio would be the one to supervise him but now it was Mehterbaşi head of our Janiçari who was training and drilling him. Vallerio was meant to groom him to be the High Commander of the realm.

That position was taken by Desiderio in the future. Sera would be regina. And that left only me to be the candidate for the Permutavi, to be exchanged with Astrid.

At least she and Desiderio would meet sooner. But my heart nearly broke at the thought of leaving my family behind. Then I remembered that Astrid couldn't song-cast anymore, all because of a coin in her cake.

And that would lead to trouble Portia, Vallerio and Orfeo were only too happy to use to their advantage.

How in the world was I supposed to prevent that?

First: by befriending Lucia Volnero.

* * *

The royal palace had a glowing, silver sheen thanks to the translucent, glittering quartz and shimmering mother-of-pearl. Even the coral that decorated it as well weren't in such gaudy shades, but cool silver. Thus, when the moon shone down it was a mesmerising sight. I mentally dubbed it, 'the Silver Palace' and somehow I ended up referring it that way to Sera, Des, Giulia, my parents, grandmother, the Janiçari and courtiers and it stuck. Before long, the name spread from beyond the palace gates onto Cerulea and from there, possibly onto Miromara.

Whoa, how creepy is that.

I was nearly six now, still the baby of the family- and I adored my grandmother Artemisia along with my parents.

I know. She had her faults. She may have nurtured and worshipped her maternal grandchildren but she rejected her son's child- well, she didn't know. But if she did, I didn't want to risk it. Vallerio, Portia and even Lucia may suffer the consequences of breaking a regina's decree, even if Vallerio was a principe del sangue. The penalty would be death, even though one could point out that Portia and Vallerio did not break it- the decree wasn't there by the time Lucia was conceived- Portia would either be banished (though it wasn't likely knowing my grandmother- she didn't trust the Volneros to be up to any good so far from her gaze) or imprisoned, even kept under house arrest and monitored for the rest of her life. Same with Vallerio and Lucia. What kind of life was that for a child? Was it any wonder that they had become so bitter?

At the same time, I wondered if I was going soft.

Negotiations were taking place with Matali's Imperial Family. Emperor Bilaal and his wife Empress Ahadi had a young son named Mahdi who was roughly around Desiderio's age. I knew what was going to happen. The Matalins wanted closer ties to Miromara and the Miromarans wanted the same. So, they looked for a royal match to strengthen the alliance.

My first fear was that I would end up with Mahdi. Not simply because I didn't know him, didn't want to be with him and he didn't seem like my type (if I had any) but because Sera wouldn't get to be with him- and he and she were the great loves of each other's lives. But the logical choice was to send me to Matali to be the bride of the future emperor. That was Serafina and her descendants could rule Miromara, Mahdi and his descendants could rule Matali- with close ties to Miromara and its ruling dynasty.

The way I saw it in the books was that if Sera and Mahdi had a boy he would rule Matali, and if they had a girl, she would rule Miromara. Until then the regina and the emperor would have to divide their time to be in Matali or Miromara or live separately. It would be a terrible inconvenience and their children may suffer from the effects as they get older. So why not me?

But I was also a candidate for the Permutavi. And at that point people still believed that it was going to go on ahead. Kolfinn would never shout out or parade his daughter's lack of magic to the world, even if it meant getting doctors outside of Ondalina that may help Astrid, or endanger Ondalina's already-tense relationship with Miromara and its allies. At this point, some people may entertain the idea of an alliance between Ondalina and Miromara that went beyond the Permutavi.

Anyway, who wants to listen to me drone on about _politics?_ You don't need a young princess for that! We first met Neela, Mahdi and Yazeed at this time- and even then, talks were in discussion. There was no official agreement yet- Mum's clever diplomatic solution to ensure future alliances was for us all to be friends.

Good grief.

The first time I saw Neela, she was a beautifully-blue-skinned merl but she didn't have the glow of a matured bioluminescent yet, and her shining mass of black hair fell to her tail fins. Her skin tone reminded me of the depictions of some Hindu deities, and Osiris the ancient Egyptian god of the Underworld. She had a beaming smile and the sweetest attitude. It wasn't hard to see how she and Sera could become such firm friends. They adored and supported each other in everything, and were incredibly friendly and loyal. Neela had a great sense of fun, generosity (and a sweet tooth) and wasn't stuck up like many of the other merls who were forced upon us as company. I liked her too. Though I was small, they didn't ignore or look down on me for that, and were more than happy to include me in their games.

Yazeed was a prankster, a mischievous, clever goof and more. But all that masked a brilliant cleverness, a powerful, unyielding loyalty and strength that much I knew. He was unfailing, loyal, beyond brilliant and a resourceful hero.

Mahdi was… Well, I can't say much about him, because even though I accepted that Sera will come to love him, and I seriously respected him, but it didn't mean I had to be his biggest fan-girl now, did I? Sera and Mahdi had their own love story and I confess, it seemed… Too much for my taste when I read the books. Too much and yet too little. It didn't seem… Developed.

Don't get me wrong. I'm a big fan of Jennifer Donnelly's writing and the world she built was… The mark of a genius to say the least. But the romance side… Didn't seem to appeal to me. It didn't seem real even if Mahdi was truly that noble, for him to adore Sera to that degree when he barely ever saw her. She lived in Miromara he lived in Matali, and they often sent conches and letters. That was it. And Des and Astrid together seemed… Too soon, too forced, and suddenly at the end of the series, both couples were going to be married? Or at least Promised? There was no guarantee that this was going to turn out in a happily ever after.

So, let Sera and Mahdi enjoy what they could. I used these times to sneak away and spend time with my grandmother. Or training with the Janiçari or the Canta Magus.

* * *

Could I survive? I sometimes wonder.

But here's a truth, I was afraid. I was afraid of my new family and countless peoples rejecting me because I was different. And I _am_ different. I was reincarnated, in my previous life- which I somehow remember- I was a human.

A terragogg. The worst nightmare for any merperson.

And at times I had to realise that.

Jennifer Donnelly was incredible at world-building, just as J.K Rowling was. If you could only see this place... Wow.

But it made me wonder... What was in store for me?

I had to stop Orfeo. That guy was far overdue, especially in his madness. I knew what happened to the Infanta Maria Teresa, and countless others and it sickened me so much that this person- Orfeo, once a great healer and a selfless leader, now a child-killer and destroyer of worlds- could do these things with such ease.

And there was Vallerio, Portia and Lucia. Lucia would be around Sera's age now, and soon she would be expected to come to court.

Court is such a cruel place. As I mentioned, I loathed it when people talked, _*cough,_ gossip, _cough, cough_ * about anyone in nasty, unproven, baseless terms, particularly when they were in no position to defend themselves. I was a baby, mostly ignored if my tutor hadn't remarked on the spark of genius.

Big mistake.

Yeah, I know. I should have played it dumb. But what was I supposed to do?! Bored out of my mind, staring mindlessly at the ceiling chandelier and the walls of my nursery, for months now- over a year. You'd be driven insane too.

That was how I 'started' reading and working those conches like they were candied barnacles. And of course, I had to run out. And of course I may have been stupid enough to ask for more.

Father got them for me. I was enormously glad for such tasks. But he and Mother both had spent enormous amounts of time in my nursery along with Des and Sera when they weren't busy. Grandmother too. Father would read aloud, simple baby stuff, before I took over. Reading and writing weren't as important as conches and other shells that recorded and stored information, at least not down here. But I refused to neglect these things. We weren't just required to record things, we needed to read and write as well.

Father taught me how. He taught me how to read in Mermish, just as my mother did, in Turkish and Italian, Greek, French, Spanish- you name it. And Latin and Classical Greek, of course. A principessa always needed to start somewhere, and as I was showing a head-start, why not now?

And I was bright. So English, the lingua franca of the goggs, was added to my list of subjects. Needless to say many things were easy. I wanted more.

Yes, people whispered behind their hands on how bright I was. Some openly scoffed and sniffed, saying that it wasn't impressive, but even they could not deny it was definitely something.

Yes, and this was the youngest daughter of the Crown Princess Isabella, not her eldest. So there was some disappointment.

Luckily, Sera could be described as 'nerdy', so she didn't have to try desperately hard to catch up. Both the principessa's daughters were incredibly bright, it just so happened that I was an eye-popper due to my young age. Desiderio too was excelling in martial combat, athletics and academic learning. My parents couldn't have been prouder.

But of course, the biggest, most irksome problem was that the older offspring looked more like Kaden mer than Merrovingia.

Oh why, did I have to be the only one with silver scales, fairer skin, black hair and blue-violet eyes? They asked. Why do the older children looked so... Un-Merrovingian?

Like anyone chose what they looked like.

And that was before Lucia even came to court.


	3. Chapter 3

**To my amazing, wonderful readers:** **I am really sorry about this, but I felt that the plot was being too rushed and with too many gaps, so I added a few things in last chapter, but took a chunk out and put it in this one. If you've already read that part and don't want to read it again, go from the second line down (after this one below).**

 **To Bookworm: I'm sorry, for all the delays! I hope you enjoy this chapter, but the next one, things get _really_ interesting! ;)**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own this series: Waterfire Saga belongs to Jennifer Donnelly and she's a genius.**

* * *

As I grew older, I noticed more things.

Firstly, I became more and more exposed to court life. Not all at once, but gradually.

I could hear and see people beginning to whisper. And this was when I realised I might be quite bad for Serafina, rather than good.

Firstly, as I've mentioned, it's quite clear that I don't look like my sister or brother. They had copper-brown hair, deep green eyes, and slightly olive-tinted skin with scales the colour of freshly-minted copper. I had hair as black as jet, fairer skin, and scales the colour of frosty, sparkling silver, gleaming even in the dullest light. I looked like a Merrovingia.

She looked like a mermaid from the House of Kaden in the Sea of Marmara.

And this was a bad thing since I was the younger sister. Serafina was the older, the heiress, the future Crown Princess. I was the spare.

Of course, Des would never be allowed to inherit.

And worse: people saw it, they spoke about it in _hushed_ tones ( _cough_ * yeah right _* cough, cough_ ) that I was the Merrovingia and therefore should be the heiress. I should pass down my black hair, violet-blue eyes and silver scales to my descendants who will sit upon the throne. Why did Serafina have to look so… Different? So un-Merrovingian? What will her children look like? The blood of Merrow have always looked like Merrow for millennia, but now this half-Kaden mer looked completely different.

Sera was brave, I'll give her that. She held her head up high. But still, I was shocked and enraged at the gall of these people- to say these things about a _child!_ How dare they? As if anyone chose the way they looked.

And to turn her younger sister against her

For someone like Serafina, this was a bad thing. She needed to toughen up, yes, I know she was a young merl, thrust in such a harsh environment and forced to become a leader, but still a young merl. In Sea Spell, she definitely had problems sending people to war, and charging after Mahdi without thinking. Heck, her begging Lucia made me cringe.

What if the problem was that she wasn't strong enough? She had her love for her peoples, but while that was her greatest strength, it was also her greatest weakness.

And if _I_ could arrive in the timeline, what if it got her killed?

I began swimming more and more. At this point, I was old enough to begin my schooling. And to everyone's surprise, except mine, I aced it.

No, in hindsight I must have been _awful_ for Serafina.

Let me just say, when I babysat Little Precious, I didn't see the most crucial development stages, like when she started eating solid foods, walking or talking in proper sentences.

So needless to say, I shocked them.

Swimming is easy. Newborn human babies are often taken to the pool, held tightly of course. But they instinctively knew to hold their breaths, it seemed. Water births of course, were relatively common in the human world. Therefore, being in a baby's body, even with a baby's tail, made it even easier for me to swim. And I was _determined._ No one was going to stop me.

I learned to stand and float upright too. You didn't always need to swish your tail continuously, merpeople had fins, that would do the trick if you simply wanted to float and hover in the water. You didn't need to flap your hands madly either, just move and ruffle your fins from time to time. The water held me upright- another reason why the swimming pool was a place of therapy for physio patients.

Next thing I knew I was swimming like mad, doing tumble-turns and other things. But then people said I should stop doing tumble-turns, I was a principessa of the House of Merrovingia, for Neria's sake! Giulia admonished.

Rolling my eyes secretly, I devoted myself to my education.

I learnt many things, Sera, sweet, wonderful, kind and caring Big Sister that she was, helped me in this.

I could read and write early, and learned to work conches quickly and easily too. I was fluent and impressed my tutors. Then Thalassa, the Canta Magus began teaching me Canta Prax.

I aced it. Heck, I _loved_ it.

Canta Prax, the simple songspells that would do things, such as camouflage, ink clouds and confusing predators and terragoggs. This came easily to me.

Much too easily. I could hear people whisper and stare as I swam past them. This was not good.

But when I tried slowing down, acting like I didn't know certain things, or I couldn't do them, Thalassa sternly disagreed.

"Principessa Serena, you have a natural and strong talent," she stated. "You must nurture and encourage it! Your realm and your own wellbeing depends on that!"

My parents were both confused and proud. How could the youngest of their children, the baby of the family, be so… Smart? So strong and sure?

But I had no choice. I didn't want Thalassa to start poking about in my mind.

Thalassa the Canta Magus was everything I had heard about and more. No wonder she had been famous all throughout the underwater world. She was the most powerful spellcaster, besides Orfeo and we all knew it. I could feel her presence, her strength and power as soon as she entered a room.

Thalassa had iron-grey hair, and dark eyes that held the power of a hurricane or a Tsunami, and the powerful, thick tentacles of an octopus. The first thing that would come in mind, was probably Ursula from the Little Mermaid. But if you've ever seen that movie, you'd realise that Ursula and her sister Morgana were the only ones who had that feature. All other mer had tails, scales and fins. Not true. As I've mentioned, Tavia, Serafina's nursemaid, had the pincers, legs and torso of a blue crab. Some mer had seahorse tails, which to me, appear to be at a disadvantage as seahorses don't seem to be very mobile and can't seem to move without tipping dangerously. But these mer were every bit as graceful and mobile as most. Astrid, Kolfinn and Ragnar had the tail and fins of orcas. So, Thalassa's tentacles were a relatively common feature, despite the majority mer having a tail with fins.

Anyway, I worked hard to please Thalassa, or Magistra as Sera I respectfully called her, while my parents watched, proud of my achievements.

And the whispers grew.

And I seriously regretted it.

I knew how to sing, even as a human. As a mermaid, I had a strong voice-box, much, much stronger than a gogg's. But as it became painfully clear that I was incredibly advanced for my age, as compared to other children, including my _sister_ the heiress to the throne, I wished I could camo myself and disappear forever. There was talks of me starting Mirus early.

Then I started asking to learn to fight.

* * *

I had seen the Janiçari in their training grounds and the Aqua Guerrieri, and I wanted to fight too. I began mimicking their moves. Prim and proper ladies were shocked, but Mother and Grandmother agreed. We should- both Sera and I- learn how to fight.

We began fighting and I took it with gusto. I lived and breathed of it.

I couldn't become Miromara's queen. But I could become their greatest commander, like my great-grandmother Isolda.

"Again!" Mehterbaşi instructed. I loved this. I whizzed through the waters, twisting my body and manoeuvring my tail to dodge the training sword. I lunged to the side only to find my sword blocked and pulled quickly away so that I didn't have to struggle to dislodge it, lunging again in another side.

The Janiçari swung a blow towards me, I ducked, whirling side-ways in the air, spinning behind him trying to knock him from behind. It didn't seem like a fair fight yet battle was never fair so why should training be?

We had been working at this for hours. Before that I had practice with a spear. I wasn't old enough to use a harpoon gun without supervision either, so they had to take the proper precautions. But I loved it, taking to this training just as Sera took to her studies.

I liked my studies too, particularly history. After sword practice, I often spoke with my grandmother. She would guide me throughout the stateroom, where the walls, except for the mirror-backed one behind the throne, were covered with mother-of-pearl and pietra dura panels; insets of amber, quartz, lapis and malachite that depicted the reginas of the realm.

"This, right here, is your great-grandmother," Artemisia, pointed, holding my hand delicately. "Regina Isolda, my mother."

"The one who won the war of the-" I screwed up my face. "Reykjanes Ridge. Against Ondalina."

"That's right child." Grandmother said, gently, approvingly. "She was a brave and strong battle commander and treated everyone with fairness. When Ondalina lost, she had the chance to take whatever she wanted, instead she chose to help rebuild their realm and the treaty. The treaty was called the Permutavi. To achieve this, every generation, one royal child from the House of Merrovingia and one child of the ruling admiral would be exchanged. Your uncle Ludovico, your mother's younger brother, was sent to Ondalina to live amongst them so he could learn their ways and culture, befriend their people, and better the relationship between Ondalina and Miromara. Sigurlinn, the sister of Admiral Kolfinn and daughter of the late admiral, was sent to live in Miromara to do the same here. She now lives in Tsarno whereas Ludovico lives in the Citadel in Ondalina."

I nodded solemnly. "And here we have Merrow, our ancestor and the founder of our race. The one who saved our people."

I looked upon Merrow's face. The reginas all looked similar: with blue eyes, black hair, fair skin and silver scales. Only Serafina would have scales the colour of freshly-minted copper, copper-brown hair, deep green eyes and olive-tinged fair skin. Mother's portrait had yet to be added.

"Merrow." I murmured.

"Serena." Grandmother began. "Do you know of the story of our race?"

I shook my head, although technically, I did.

"Once, long ago, there was an island named Atlantis. Filled with people the likes the world had never seen."

"People?" I frowned. "Mer-people lived on an island?" I asked dubiously.

"No Serena." Grandmother shook her head gently. "Not mer. Humans."

My lip wobbled. "The bad goggs?" I asked, pretending to be frightened. "With the nets and hooks?"

"Serena." Grandmother gently bent down. "Not all humans are evil."

I blinked. "These humans… They became the first mer."I pretended to be even more stunned and confused.

"Back then there were no merpeople, no six realms. There was only Atlantis, the great island full of humans who could do magic."

I frowned. "But Grandmother, you said that terragoggs can't do magic."

"Now they cannot. Most of them cannot anyway. But these terragoggs, the Atlanteans, they were special."

"Oh." I nodded to show my understanding.

"They built a great realm in the world above, on that island. Magical terragoggs came from all over the world so they would be able to live in peace and safety there- until Atlantis was destroyed. First, they felt the earth tremble. Then they felt the volcanoes rise, exploding with lava and ash. Finally, the sea rose and swallowed it whole."

I was silent. "There were six mages who ruled Atlantis. Their names were Orfeo, Merrow, Navi, Sycorax, Pyrrha and Nyx."

"Merrow." I pointed to the mosaic. "Yes, that's right." "But she's a mermaid."

"Patience, little one, I'm getting there. These six were the most powerful and strongest magicians who ever lived. When Atlantis was being destroyed, Merrow begged Neria the sea goddess to save the Atlanteans. So Neria turned them into the very first merpeople."

My eyes were wide. It wasn't that I was faking it, but I didn't understand just how much it was a part of our history until my grandmother said it herself.

Grandmother led me to the Presence Chamber where a map had been laid out for us.

"Merrow lead the mer down below. Here they built this city Cerulea, out of the blue quartz they mined from the seabed. They founded the realm of Miromara in the seas of the Mediterranean, Baltic, Black, Ionian, Aegean, Ligurian and Tyrrhenian seas, the Seas of Azov and Marmara where your father comes from. And the Straits of Gibraltar, the Dardanelles and the Bosporus." Grandmother pointed to these waters on the map. "And the merpeople who had once lived near the lands that bordered the waters of Miromara-" she pointed to them. "Before they came to Atlantis were happy.

"But the rest of the mer still grieved as they had lost one home: Atlantis. As humans, they had left their homes in these lands-" Grandmother pointed to the rest of the world. "To go to Atlantis. Now Atlantis was lost. They wanted to go back to the homes they could never return to. So, they left.

"The people who came from the lands of India-" she pointed. "Arabia, and all these other lands-" she pointed to Africa and South-East Asia and Australia. "They went to build an outpost off the Seychelle Islands, which grew into an empire that spanned the whole Indian Ocean, the Arabian Sea, the Bay of Bengal, the Persian Gulf and the Red Sea as well as down south to these waters." She ran her finger down near the coastline Australia.

"After that, the others followed suit. Some of them had been born as humans living far from any ocean or sea, but near freshwater lakes, rivers, ponds and springs. They moved to these waters."

"The Freshwaters." I murmured. Artemisia nodded. "That's right. And the ones who had been born in China, Japan and Korea-" she pointed them out. "Founded Qin. The realm of the Pacific Ocean."

 _Ling,_ I thought. One way or another, I had to find her. Or maybe I wouldn't' have to.

"And those who lived near these lands," Grandmother gestured to the Americas. "Founded the realm of Atlantica in the Atlantic Ocean." I nodded solemnly.

"As for the ones who had come from up north in these colder lands," her finger trailed upwards to Scandinavia: Denmark, Norway, Sweden, along with Greenland and Iceland. "They moved to the Artic. To Ondalina, the realm of the Artic mer. And that, dear Serena, is where we came from."

I looked at her. "So long, long ago, merpeople were goggs? But Merrow and Neria turned them into merpeople?" I asked. Grandmother nodded. "That is correct, Serena.

"Merrow herself left Miromara to search for more territory under the waters that the Atlanteans may live in. She was nearly killed numerous times" ( _I wonder why,_ I thought), "but she persisted. She wanted a safe home for all her people, not just the Miromarans. And when Merrow was done, the people of Miromara crowned her their queen- Merrow became the first regina.

"Merrow was afraid that the crown might pass on to somebody who was not of her line. So, she prayed to Neria and Bellogrim, the god of smiths for help. Bellogrim made a creature of bronze and when it was nearly ready to take shape, Neria took the Merrow- who was ready to greet Horok the lord of the Underworld- and cut a gash in her palm so that the blood flowed down to the molten metal below. That was how they made Alítheia, the giant spider who has Merrow's blood and can tell if a mermaid is of her line or not. That is why no regina can be made without her approval. When Merrow died, she was succeeded by her daughter, who passed it onto her daughter when the time came, and her daughter and so forth. Up until my mother Isolda, and then to me, Artemisia and when my time comes to greet Horok, I will pass it down to your mother, Isabella who will pass it onto your elder sister Serafina."

"And Sera will pass it down to her daughter." I said with absolute surety.

"Unless for some sad and unfortunate reason she does not have a daughter." Artemisia replied. "Then the crown will go to you- her younger sister, but you must have a daughter to pass it down to."

I frowned again. "But what about Des?"

"Desiderio is a fine young merman," Grandmother replied slowly, gently. "But he cannot rule Miromara. Boys are not allowed. Only merls."

"But _why?"_

 _"Quia Merrow Decrevit."_ Grandmother told me gently. "That is Latin. It means: 'Because Merrow decreed it.' Our ancestress Merrow decreed that only the mermaids of the House of Merrovingia may inherit the crown. One day, Desiderio may become High Commander, if he proves himself well enough. But only Sera or you and your daughters may become regina."

"But Ondalina?" I wanted to know more. "Grandmother, you said that Ondalina had an admiral. Admiral Kolfinn."

Grandmother nodded. "And Kolfinn will pass the admiralship down to his son Ragnar that is for sure. And Ragnar will pass the title of admiral and the rulership of Ondalina to his eldest, or his younger sister Astrid if he has no children."

"So they allow boys."

"Yes." Grandmother sighed. "Serena… I love you and your big sister so very much. And your brother, but I fear that Serafina…"I waited for her to continue.

"I fear that Serafina does not wish to be the regina." She said finally. "But maybe that is because she is still very young. She is very studious, very diligent in her studies, her teachers are impressed. Everyone is impressed by her excellent behaviour and her intelligence and hard work. But…" She sighed.

"She is still a merl before anything else. And as her little sister, I am asking you to help her. I've seen you in the training arena with the Janiçari, Serena." She smiled. "And I have to admit… I had never seen anyone fight the way you do. And you are already so intelligent, everyone from the courtiers, to ambassadors from the other realms and all throughout Miromara, are all so amazed and impressed. Your tutors are immensely pleased. You are strong as you are clever. Are you wise too? For if so both Miromara and Serafina will need your help."

I nodded. "I'll do anything to help them- and you, Grandmother." I stated.

Grandmother had knelt to my level and smiled gently, taking my hand in both of hers. "Well done." She said softly. "I would never expect any less from a great principessa of the line of Merrow. Merrow herself would be proud."

I don't know about that, I thought. Merrow herself never expected someone like me to be born- or reborn into her line.

* * *

Sometimes, I lay awake at night just thinking. I put off thinking about my past life, because it still hurt. I had a wonderful loving family. I adored and worshipped my father, mother, grandmother and siblings. I had a home which featured in human dreams yet exceeded them.

Mahdi, Serafina, Neela, Yazeed and Desiderio had all gone off somewhere. I wanted an early night. I was disturbed by what Grandmother told me.

She didn't believe Sera wanted to become the regina.

Or rather, I think she phrased those words from I fear Sera is not ready to become the regina. Of course, she wasn't ready. She was a child!

But deep down I think Grandmother would know of Sera's weakness. In the books, she had an inability to accept hard truths- like when her mother died, and Ling told her to take leadership, Sera angrily denied the truth and decided to go shoaling (of all the stupid things) which resulted in Ling nearly being captured by Orfeo. And later in Sea Spell she couldn't bear the thought of sending her own soldiers into battle- knowing full well that some of them, if not all, would never return alive, and she didn't have the heart to send them. But the thing was, if she didn't, it would have meant certain victory for Vallerio. Yet she still balked. What's more, she allowed her fear for Mahdi- understandable as it might be- get in the way of her common sense- to never realise that Mahdi would never ask her to go anywhere without guards- without alerting even Neela or Des- to end up in Lucia's clutches- ending up begging her for mercy, weakly, feebly.

That did _not_ go well with me when I read the book. But I also understood that Sera was still young. And she had felt great pain and betrayal.

But was this necessary for Miromara? I wondered.

Is Sera strong enough? Is my sister strong enough to take on the mantle of Merrow? Or will her great heart- the source of all her power- be her weakness and her greatest downfall?

If not, could I change that?

"Is this such a good idea, Isabella?" Bastiaan asked concerned.

"It will help build up stronger ties between our realms," Mother said wearily. "Goodness knows, the children will have members of the Acqua Guerrieri and the Janiçari with them."

Father nodded understandingly.

Isabella sighed. "I love them both, but I can't help but worry for them- all of them."

"Sera is too young, and I fear she's not yet strong and hard enough for the challenges ahead of her. She's too tender-hearted and not ready to venture out on her own. What's going to happen to her?

"As for Serena, I fear that she is _too_ ready. An irrational fear, perhaps, but not completely unfounded." She gave a rueful smile. "You might think me a silly, soft mother, but I don't want her to grow up too quickly. She… Despite everything, Bastiaan, she's still very young. Already her strength, intelligence and prowess have already begun to attract attention, but she's made it clear that she is also a child. She needs us, Bastiaan. We're her parents."

And, so they were. I didn't know whether it was some sort of biological instinct but there you go. I always did depend on Bastiaan, Isabella, Serafina and Desiderio. They were my family, my source of love, nurturing and comfort, my strength, my guide. Artemisia and Thalassa too and Giulia, Tavia and Mehterbaşi.

"And Des… He's young and thinks the best of the world. He's so hot-headed, so eager to get out there. He might not be overly rash but…"

"Isabella." Bastiaan smiled gently. "I'll always love you even more for this side of you that is a mother. You shouldn't hide it. But perhaps your mother is right and it will do our children a great world of good to live apart and see their friends."

In other words, my parents were discussing a time for us to go and visit Matali City.

"Very well, then." Mother relented.

I swam silently away. If anyone ever discovered me eavesdropping, I would be in serious trouble. But I needed to do this. I needed to find out about the politics and goings-on in this realm.

We went to Matali City, arriving with a great deal of pomp and ceremony (was that truly necessary?).

Matali City was gorgeous. It looked like an underwater version of the Mughal Empire, with the palace at the heart of the city.

"There it is!" Neela said excitedly. "Welcome to Matali City!"

The palace was… Unbelievable. It had gleaming domes of solid gold, and crystal colonnades, vaulted archways and more, built on a deep-water rock shelf in the Indian Ocean. It was roughly the size of the Taj Mahal which I remembered in my previous life, if not slightly larger, with a white marble octagon at its heart, which was the main building.

My eyes went wide as I beheld this. I had read about this, but had never seen it with my own eyes.

Matalin mer lined the streets, cheering and shouting, craning their necks or floating to catch a glimpse of the Miromaran royals with their own princes and princess.

I was in awe. This… This seemed like the glamourous height of the Mughal Empire, under Shah Jahan's reign. Only, _of course,_ underwater.

The palace was beautiful, just as Miromara and I bet Ondalina was. And Atlantica and Qin too, I bet.

I wanted to explore. I wanted to live and breathe, be amongst the people. It was one thing to be in the centre of attention, but to be amongst them, to explore and see every shop, every public park and garden, go along every street, gaze wide-eyed upon every temple.

But who was I to talk? I was a Miromaran Princess. I was going to stay in the palace.

And so, I arrived to a wondrous sight, given all the due honours as to visiting, allied royalty.

We were ushered into the throne room as soon as we arrived, or as Mahdi called it, 'The Emperor's Chamber'. And oh, it was grand, awe-inspiring and spectacular all at once.

The white marble walls were inlaid with mosaics of the Matalin royals, in lapis, jade, malachite and pearl, while statues of sea spirits- Murti, Neela said. The massive domed ceiling was made up of pieces of rock crystal, and pink-tinted glass lava globes illuminated the whole place.

Neela called out and suddenly a blowfish, puffed up full and round, hurtled out of nowhere, swishing enthusiastically towards her. Neela introduced her as her pet Ooda… And offered up some chillawondas.

Seriously, Neela and her sweets.

I hoped that merpeople did not get diabetes.

That was before she moved onto the Pompasoomas.

Ah well, not everything lasts forever.

We had a grand time in Matali, what can you say? Racing, riding hippokamps- though I always had to go on a pony or with a trained rider, exploring the palace, playing hide and seek, and in the meantime, Vallerio, Mother and Father was speaking with the Emperor and Empress, our parents via use of convoca.

And that unnerved me.

What was even worse than the proximity of Vallerio to us- and we still couldn't get away, even now- was the fact that Mother, Father and Uncle Vallerio were negotiating Sera's marriage to Mahdi.

My name had been brought up, but quickly that idea had been brushed off. I didn't know whether or feel relieved that Sera and Mahdi were together, and not shoved aside in favour of me, or horrified that they were going to be engaged- their fates decided from practically now, though not officially until Sera turns sixteen.

Of course, Empress Ahadi did wonder if a younger daughter might be more convenient- they could wait, of course- and that was what made me freeze and pale considerably.

Yeah, I know Mahdi is gorgeous and all- or at least he would be as a teenager. But no. Just… _No._

I didn't know whether to be frightened for Sera or myself.

But Mother was in favour of Serafina. Negotiating the reasons for the future ruler of Miromara and the future ruler of Matali needed to be married together without making it sound as if Miromara was not trying to gain a foothold of power in Matali.

At this point, I leaned in towards the doorway. But before I could hear anymore, I heard currents rapidly approaching- which always meant that someone was coming this way- and I sped off.

My swimming was getting better and better.

* * *

The next day, Neela, Yazeed and Mahdi took us to see dragons.

Yeah, real, underwater sea dragons.

Hafgufa, the Kracken, lived up in the North Sea, chained by the Meerteufel goblins.

But the dragons were a source of Matali's wealth. They bred them along with sea elephants.

And they were the protectors of the Moonstone.

I should get it out.

But that was crazy.

They were bred in the Madagascar Basin- we were currently in the Indian Ocean- there was no way I could slip out by myself, and as much as I hated to say it- as cowardly as it was, to me especially- what was I going to do? Just dive into Hargarla's cave? Grab the Moonstone?

Wouldn't make the trip out of the palace, let alone the cave, and could I even make a good excuse to let my minders allow me to go anywhere near Hargarla's Cave. I could get Kora's help- but could I? Risk the lives of the Askari all for one moonstone? Orfeo hadn't done anything yet, so another risk would be to alert him of any trouble.

Where was he now? What was he doing?

So instead I gazed at the Bengalese Bluefins who pulled carriages and wagons or held howdahs, the Lakshadwa Blackclaws that were used by the Matalin military, and the breathtaking royal Arabians.

We were in awe. We were dazzled, by such power, terror and beauty.

And some of these dragons… It made my blood turn to ice.

In the attack on Miromara, they had broken into the Stateroom, just as my mother- Regina Isabella- lay dying, slaughtering and eating many Janiçari and countless others. Such senseless death. Such uncontrollable slaughter, that it must have been akin to Pol Pot's Khmer Rouge regime in Cambodia or the Nazi Holocaust.

These were _my_ _people._ This was our world- our home. This was my _family,_ and these were _my friends._

And they were all going to be butchered.

And it never hit me hard as it did at that moment- how I had all this knowledge… Yet I could not do anything about it.

How helpless and useless I was. How pathetic.

And my own uncle and cousin was going to be responsible for this- or at least partly. And Traho and his Death Riders. And Orfeo. Yet here I was.

What was I _doing?!_ Checking out and gaping at sea dragons? Why, why, _WHY?!_

They were going to die because of me- because of my silence.

And yet… Could I do it? Or would they believe me insane? Have me executed because I was a human once?

No, I could not do it. And thus, I was a coward.

And I grew to hate and resent that.

Could I kill them? Should I? Commit murder? The idea made me recoil, but if it saved millions, even billions? No Vallerio, no Portia and no Lucia for Orfeo to use?

But I couldn't. What if they were innocent now? What if all they needed was a reason to see…

That _what?_ That their family and the culture in Miromara wasn't so messed up?

Besides Vallerio was my _uncle._ Lucia was my _cousin,_ even if she didn't know it yet.

* * *

We went back to Miromara, to Cerulea after two weeks- but not without a stopover at the Sea of Marmara to see our paternal grandparents and family.

People lined outside of their houses and shops, offices and Ostrokon, onto the streets, just to catch a glimpse of the future reginas, princes and princess.

They cheered and waved. Sera's eyes widened and became bright. Here we were far from any court. There was no malice, and everyone was overjoyed to see that the future regina took after their Marmaran father.

If only it could last.

But it couldn't.

I needed to get back to Thalassa.

I needed to befriend Lucia.

I need to save my mother, father, sister, brother, family, friends and my _peoples._

Even though canon said that Serafina was going to be the one to do it, canon never mentioned me. What if all that changed?

So, I had to be the one to fix it.

After a week and a half of being doted upon by our grandparents and enjoying the sights, we headed back to Miromara.

A week after we arrived home, I asked my mother to bring in some 'friends'.

She and Father looked understandably… Surprised.

"Whatever for?" Mother asked. Father's eyebrows just arched.

"I think… Grandmother said it was important for a future regina and principessa to make friends- allies." I said clearly. "She was saying that to Sera and me. And I think… I think we should do it. We need all the friends we need."

Mother exchanged surprised glances with Father.

"Well… If you say so." She stated. "Who do you have in mind?"

I swallowed. "Well, maybe… People who are going to help Sera rule?"

"Like the future duchessas?" Mother asked, her surprise not fading.

I nodded. "And I want to start learning Mirus. I think Sera should learn to," I said, instantly changing the subject. "And Des."

Mother and Father were floored.

* * *

Thalassa drilled to us constantly about the basics of Mirus songspells and casting them. They were infinitely more difficult than Prax, I thought.

A few students who excelled would be able to make new ones of their own- even darksong in times of war and crisis.

It was mighty difficult. And it drained me. More than enough times, Thalassa had to drag me outside in order for me to recover my strength. I was prescribed bed rest and a hot meal and drink.

Sera and Des managed it with ease because they were older, she explained. I should not be taxing myself too greatly. I was putting myself in harm's way. I could see Thalassa's brow furrow as she began to wonder whether she should demand the lessons to stop, regret her decision and insist at least, for me to wait a few more years but I wouldn't have it.

Why was I so determined, she would have wondered, but could I reveal to her? Of course, not. And I was petrified that Thalassa might invade my mind- she had spoken inside Astrid's mind of course.

I needn't have feared. Thalassa normally wouldn't do things like that without permission.

But Mother and Father did make good on their word.

And suddenly I was afraid.

Afraid I wasn't ready.

And I chided myself for being such a coward, unworthy to stand next to my beloved sister's side, even less for having such an enormous responsibility.

And suddenly, Lucia Volnero arrived at court.


	4. Chapter 4

**To Bianca di' Angelo1: Well, I can't say. But she does have some surprises!**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Waterfire Saga- that's Jennifer Donnelly.**

* * *

Lucia was around Sera's age if not slightly older. And she was every bit as beautiful a merl as could be. She had fair skin, shining black hair that flashed blue, the deepest blue eyes and silver scales.

She looked like a Merrovingia.

Right before her arrival in court, I heard whispers. Loathsome ones.

How could a merl with traitor's blood be allowed anywhere near the regina's granddaughters? Someone scoffed.

Lucia's father was a merman named Sejanus Adaro. He was killed, and some said, through poison. He had black hair and silver scales, just like Vallerio.

Vallerio and Portia Volnero had been in love but Regina Artemisia had forbidden them to be together, because the Volnero line was tainted. The good, precious Merrovingian sieve could not be allowed to mingle with traitors' blood.

Blah, blah, blah. What a load of silt.

When Lucia arrived however, I was struck by something totally unexpected.

I knew to expect a merl who looked like a Merrovingia, but I didn't expect…

My twin.

Shock and astonishment filled me from head to fin as I realised that Lucia Volnero, save for being somewhat older and a few subtle differences, looked _just like me._

Lucia was beautiful- more beautiful than half the mermaids in Cerulea, or even Miromara at least. She was slender and graceful, but beginning to develop lush curves. Her hair was the most shining, deepest black and her eyes were a luminous, deep sapphire blue.

I saw Des and Sera looking at her, bewildered and disturbed. Des was shaking his head and muttering how much she looked like me.

My hair was black like polished jet, it didn't flash an even shade of blue, but when it caught the light it reflected it in whatever shade it was cast. My eyes weren't so dark a blue, like indigo, as Lucia's but they were such a deep blue they appeared violet. Everything else was the same: the heart-shaped face with the widow's peak, the rosebud lips, high cheekbones, tiny delicately-pointed, upturned nose… Everything.

We were identical.

This astounded me as I thought Lucia resembled her father Vallerio, my uncle, yes, but when she didn't inherit his features, she should have inherited her mother Portia's. And she did, which was why she was so beautiful. But you see I didn't know why I looked like her. We looked more like twin sisters, whereas you would have to look very hard- if it wasn't impossible- to spot the similarities between me and Sera. And the differences between Lucia and I were in colouring- where we were still so incredibly similar because we had the same genes.

She looked more like my elder sister than my real sister, Sera. At first I was terrified- despite that nasty little voice inside of me that said that it was well-deserved and a blessed relief- that they would discover the truth of Lucia's paternity.

Until someone said that Sejanus Adaro- Portia's husband- had looked remarkably like Vallerio.

Ah the blessed explanation! Portia and my uncle had been in love once, but my grandmother denied them permission to marry. I felt really conflicted for this. On one hand, if dear Granny did it because she didn't trust Portia's family, that I could understand. If she did it simply because she didn't want her descendants tainted with 'traitor's blood' she would most certainly lose my respect in that area.

But it was hard for me to be angry with her. Artemisia was my wonderful, larger-than-life idol who wielded magic with a power that awed and stunned me beyond my imagination. Who led Miromara to a time of peace and incredible prosperity. The realm was stable and safe with her, even with terragoggs and Orfeo. I absolutely- yes, I'll admit it, and I dare you to say something smart-arse about it- worshipped her. Go on, say whatever you like. You didn't know Artemisia. You never met her. You've never even seen her, or felt her aura radiate around the room, like a storm, sinking in your bones with her power. She was outstanding. She was incredible. Both Sera and I, and even cynical Des, were in awe of her.

But she was wrong.

* * *

Lucia did not adjust easily to court, I could see. People were whispering and pointing at her.

I heard them too.

And something inside of me snapped when I heard them.

It was in Mum's receiving room- her audience chamber. And the ladies were gossiping galore when, lo and behold- Lucia came into the room.

Now, see here, they weren't gossiping about Lucia in the beginning, they were going on and on, about this particular merman with turquoise scales and all the charm of a Don Juan who'd been dunked underwater solely to torment mermaids. No, I can't deny his scales looked exquisite, but I also couldn't deny he was a boor and an idiot, and even if looks mattered that much, he was just too _blandly_ handsome for me. Like Gilderoy Lockhart, I just couldn't see what anyone ever saw in him. Whenever he opened his mouth, I wished I could stuff seaweed in my ears. Or better yet something in his mouth.

Anyway, Lucia came in, like the dainty little lady she was supposed to be, and I was hiding behind the door to Mum's empty bedroom just to avoid them when I heard them say.

"That's Lucia." One of the mermaids- an aging lady with greyish hair stated. She sipped a cup of Sargassa tea. Her thick jewels, gaudy on her fingers. "The Volneros' heiress."

"Still is?" One of them, a younger one, asked. She picked up a sea urchin between her pincers and cracked the shell between her teeth. "Didn't her mother marry low?"

"Hush, Livilla, you naughty thing!" Another mermaid giggled. "She's still a duchessa. A powerful one."

"But a traitor," Livilla said coolly, eyes never leaving the young girl who was struggling to contain her composure. My blood burned. They didn't even have the decency to do this out of earshot.

"Once a traitor, always a traitor," a fourth mermaid stated. Her seahorse tailed flicked mockingly, back and forth, back and forth slowly, as if dismissing or goading Lucia in the rudest way possible. "She's not to be trusted. The Volneros are all liars. Every single one of them."

"Is it any wonder that she will never get married?" The first mermaid asked. "Or at least find it easy to catch a husband. Guaranteed, she is a very pretty thing. Looks like our youngest principessa. If it were any other family other than the Volneros, Lucia's blood would be prime. Almost as, if not just as old as the Merrovingia. If she married down, she would dilute the value of her blood. Of course, it's already tainted by traitors, so diluting won't be the biggest problem, as her father was as low as could be-"

I had had enough. The door flew open. Even Lucia jumped, her sapphire eyes wide.

I imagined I looked stormy and regal, like my grandmother Artemisia did.

"My, my, what a lovely welcome the most esteemed ladies of the royal court have," I drawled, dangerously. The mermaids- and Lucia- all stood, hovering nervously. Despite my young age, I was still a Principessa del Sangue, a Princess of the Blood. Furthermore, I knew they were intimidated, if not more than a little scared, because I acted- and spoke- like I was far older than I was.

"Truly ladies?" I glanced at them, giving the stare-down that they would surely have received from my grandmother Artemisia. I must have looked like her, because I could see them involuntarily blanch. Good, I scared the silt out of them.

"Is this a way you welcome a guest at court? A soon-to-be lady to the future regina? Do you question the regina's decrees?" I said, coolly and boldly, not taking my eyes off theirs.

They went extremely pale. If word had gotten out that I said this, or if I reported this to the regina they were as good as chum.

I moved a stroke closer to them. "You dare question the Regina of Miromara?" I asked quietly. "And insult a duchessa's daughter within her earshot?

"No!" They all looked like they would faint. "Your Highness- I would never-" "I could not-"

"Really?" I arched a brow. "Then explain what I heard with my own ears." I dared them.

The mermaids looked sick. "Your highness- it was just... We were just..."

I waved a hand idly at them. "Go. And rest assured that ears and eyes will be on the lookout from now on. If any of us were to get an inkling that something like this is occurring again..." I left the threat hanging.

Jerking my head, the mermaids nearly caused a maelstrom in their eager rush to be out of the room. Once the last one had left I glared at where they had gone.

"Good riddance," I declared. Lucia was gaping at me, like she couldn't believe a high princess of the Merrovingia could ever stick up for a newcomer with traitor's blood like hers.

"Your highness, I-" Lucia swallowed and went into a deep curtsy. "Thank you," she stammered. "For stopping them."

"Make no mention of it, it is the least they deserve." I muttered. "'Traitor's blood' really? I wanted to shut them up for a long time, now. They're vicious liars, all of them, not even the teeth to be called barracudas. I have had it with them."

Lucia's eyes were wide. "But... You are the principessa. They wouldn't dare-"

"Talk about me behind my back or even within earshot?" I asked bitterly. "Lie to me? Say things about my sister, my brother, even my father, mother and grandmother?" I laughed harshly and shook my head. "Spread those rumours around?" I shook my head. "This is what happens at court. The closer you are to the throne, the more reason they have to gossip about you, and soon enough, the topic of your ancestry will bore them, and they'll begin to demean you for other things."

"But..." Lucia struggled to say this. "You are the principessa. And your grandmother is..." She trailed off.

"The regina." I said quietly. "But it always comes with a price. Everything you do, every word that you say, will be reported, carried far and by then there would be several different versions and translations of what you did, why and how. Gossip spreads and burns fast like lava. And those who sits on the throne will have more gossip and criticism about them than those that live in obscurity. I don't want to frighten you, which is why I've decided to make you feel as welcome as possible. But this is a royal court. Here people can rise very high it's dangerous enough to go above the surface, or fall so low they won't survive the fall. You are a duchessa's daughter. And a newcomer. You're prey in their eyes, even if they don't remember what your ancestors did." I turned away.

"And it doesn't... Bother you? My ancestry?"

I turned around and gave her a bold stare. "Should it?" It was loaded with meaning, but also cynicism.

* * *

Lucia was still somewhat wary of me but I think it shook her to the core when she observed what I did.

She had been jealous of Serafina in the books. I think people have to remember that the barracuda- or bully- is always the victim to begin with. Astrid was Orfeo's descendant but she didn't prove to be so bad. The best of Orfeo must have lived on through her.

"Why did you save Lucia?" Desiderio demanded. Sera stared at me curiously, putting down her conches.

"Simple: because I hate gossips and barracudas," I stated. "That's the first reason. You know they often say things about you, me and Sera, right? And the majority isn't even true. Second: because it's not Lucia's fault. Kalumnus was a stinker. End of story. Does it mean that his kids were to blame- or his great-times-a-thousand granddaughter?"

"But there have been several traitors in the Volnero family since then!"

"And do you know why?" I boldly challenged him. "You've heard our teachers, Des, the barracuda is always the victim first. That's why they victimise others- because they don't see the good in anyone- because no one shows them any mercy and judges them before they even know them. Barracudas learn to be evil or just plain nasty, because they treat everyone else in the only way they know to treat. Because they themselves have been treated that way.

"Evil isn't passed down like an eye colour!" I scoffed. "It's not a physical characteristic. People make _choices,_ but their choices are often influenced by others around them."

Des and Sera stared at me.

"I think our little sister has grown up," Serafina said in a slightly-teasing voice, but a voice tinged with wonder. I shrugged. "It's just common sense. We were lucky. We were born as the grandchildren of the regina. But we could have been born really poor, or to a family that's been killed. We could have been orphans. No one chooses, so it's really not fair to blame her for something she never chose."

"I suppose not," Des admitted.

I rolled up my piece of kelp parchment and bound it with a string. I was going to hand this over to our tutors soon enough.

"Mum and Grandmother have been speaking about the Permutavi," I stated. "We don't know when I'll be going but I will go."

Sera and Des shot alarmed looks at one another and I felt a rush of warmth when I saw the fear in Sera's eyes.

"To Ondalina?" Serafina said fearfully. "Yes." I stated. "How soon?"

I shrugged. "As soon as Astrid is ready. Right after your Dokimí." I said. "We need to see you crowned first, and your future assured before I ride for Ondalina."

Sera froze and went deathly pale and Des bit his lip anxiously.

"But… You don't have to." Des said quietly. I shot him an incredulous look. "You know I do." I stated. "The Permutavi, decreed by our great-grandmother and Ondalina's admiral at that time. It still stands. Uncle Ludovico lives in the citadel, and Sigurlinn, Kolfinn's sister, lives in Tsarno. They both have their families there." I said gently. "It's our fate, isn't it? Maybe if we were born normal… But fate decreed that we have to be the grandchildren of the regina. We have our duties to do. Every choice we make, every decision… Affects everyone else." I said slowly, looking down. "I have to get going." I mumbled, grabbing my bag, sweeping my conches off the table and swimming hastily out of the room.

* * *

Now that Serafina was coming closer each year to sixteen, the time would soon come for her betrothal. Though I knew what would happen to the Permutavi.

Humans would never get mer society. How we can be so liberal, and yet so conservative, as per their standards. How we can be both prejudiced (as Lucia found out) or accepting of so many differences (racism was never a problem), how we can be so equal in gender and yet have males or females, depending on the realm, as being higher than the other in some circles, like royalty. How the regina, the emperor of Matali, the president of Atlantica, the Admiral of Ondalina (to the humans this would sound like a military dictatorship) and queen of the Freshwaters could rule almost absolutely and yet the governments were so democratic. How did we live in mostly peace and harmony? We were mer. The structures that humans developed, like male preferences, caste systems, European colonialism and slavery had not touched Atlantis before it sank beneath the waves and the people changed.

So, as you can imagine, I spent my nights, staring up at the tube-worm covered ceiling, and the moonlight glowing through the waters, watching the tuna slicing through the current as I tried to figure out how Serafina could possibly have her marriage dictated for her.

Yeah, I know in the books, she and Mahdi loved each other, but heck. Serafina wasn't supposed to have a younger sister, and yet here I was. Not to mention, what if Serafina one day, had a daughter or any kids of her own? Would she have to arrange marriages too? What if they hated it?

Damn it. I sighed exasperatedly and punched my pillows. Beneath, the anemones quivered a bit before coming back into place. I groaned. _Not_ a happy person right now.

Well, my fate was dictated! I was leaving home, probably never to return! And while going to Ondalina and learning about them seemed like an exciting adventure, plus I would get to meet my Uncle Ludovico, this... This isn't right, this just wasn't right. That was _if_ all went well!

I sank back into the bed. Brushing the anemones gently with my fingers, they seemed to caress me lovingly. I looked outside, through my glass balcony doors. The moonlight was so beautiful shining down on Miromara's capital, made of blue quartz. The silver scales of the tuna glittered as they raced, slicing through the waters. This was my home. I could smell the scent of water apples when the current came, I could see the blooming underwater plants, anemones, coral and colourful tube worms that blossomed into such lush colour and waved underwater. I thought I would miss the sun, the wind, the clear, cool breeze, grassy hills and sandy beaches of the surface world, I did in my early years and perhaps I still do, but this- Miromara- was my home now. Could I leave it?

I sighed. I couldn't take this anymore.

Taking a transparansea pearl out from a drawer I decided to do something probably very stupid and reckless: to go to the surface.

* * *

Yeah, I've gone crazy. I hadn't been to the surface since I was born into this new life. But I needed to say goodbye. Goodbye to my old life at least.

Slowly, I opened my balcony doors. Despite being able to, merpeople don't go through windows just as humans also don't.

I cast my transparansea pearl, with the songspell I was invisible. I swam upwards.

Many people dream about mermaids. Humans were the most vulnerable, the most- or among the most- clever, the most greedy and selfish, but also the loneliest, I think. They dreamed of gods in ages past. Of fairies and elves. Now of UFOs. They still dreamt of mermaids.

And here I was, living the dream. A human, unremarkable in my first life, now reincarnated as a mermaid princess, swimming to the surface to say goodbye.

But something held my thoughts as I scanned using magic, for any predators and fishermen.

What if... I could turn human?

The thought almost made me freeze in the open water.

Human again? Walking on legs? Many legends spoke about that.

What if I could join the Wave Warriors? Help them on land? Just for a chance to explore both land and sea. After all, if myths were based on reality... I looked down at my tail.

I was still invisible. But I could feel my tail swishing, my scales, my powerful fins. A mermaid... Mermaids could turn into humans in many stories. But while some say they were stories, they had things in common with reality. Mermaids could sing. Their song was magic. Always the sea was associated with music, and a mermaid's magic was the most powerful of all.

I floated in the water.

What if... What if... Holy Silt.

My eyes widened and I raced to Thalassa's.

* * *

"Child, whatever is the matter?" She asked, sternly.

"Magistra, please." I all but begged her. "I need... I need..." Thalassa raised an eyebrow.

"Humans have stories," I said breathlessly. "About mer turning into humans. With legs. When they are above the waterline..."

"Which is not true, as some mer have stated." Thalassa finished. "Come now, principessa, I'm certain that you're smarter than believing what humans wrote about merpeople. They've never met us nor have they been allowed to. Like the Little Mermaid."

"Yes, Magistra, I know." I pressed. "But humans always had one thing in common. What is it about the Terragoggs that make them so aware about our songs? Even the ones that have never seen us, even when the stories and the few recollections they've had are so twisted and warped that they've changed us into different things entirely, they know about the uniqueness and magic of our song?" I said desperately. "How Magistra, if these stories don't have a basis?"

Thalassa stared, bewilderingly at me.

"Magistra... Please." I pleaded her. "I know that there are things that you, my mother and so many Keepers of Magic have kept from all of us in general... Have I ever proven to be a fool or indiscreet at any point in time?"

Thalassa studied me intently and then sighed. "Very well, principessa. I'll show you what I have and know."

* * *

Thalassa guided me to a basement level where books and other artifacts were stored.

"You're right," she said quietly. "There have been mer who have turned into humans. Above the water level their tails turned into legs and they even walked, although it was an enormous amount of difficulty and carried a high risk of injury, even mutilation."

Thalassa did not shy from discussing those things with me, even though I was a seven-year-old and technically, adults should be alarmed, even terrified.

But Thalassa had never treated me that way.

The lava of Thalassa's torch hissed and sputtered as we descended further. "Those mer... For some reason, they were only ever female. Hence some myths of humankind that we mer only comprise of females and that all of us have tails, scales and fins." Her octopus tentacles twitched, as if in amusement.

"Why only the females- that's something I've always wondered," I muttered.

"Why is it that the females reign in Miromara?" Thalassa asked, one eyebrow raising.

 _"Quia Merrow Decrevit,"_ I answered. Only I knew more specifically, why. Because she was afraid Orfeo would possess the next heir to the Miromaran throne. That would be terrible. So only females. Of course, Orfeo would never even think about possessing a female's body. Yikes.

"That's the answer to every question in Miromara," Thalassa said with a sigh. "Yes, well, it's not like there were any answers," I said sardonically.

Thalassa halted all of a sudden, and I almost crashed into her. "Are you sure about that?" She asked icily. Her dark eyes were piercing.

I was silent but held strong. "Then why don't people just know?" I asked.

Thalassa sighed and just kept going. "Here." She gestured. It was a smaller alcove with a few scrolls made of kelp parchment, conches and some other shells, turitella, scallops and clams. I studied them. They were barely catalogued. And there were potion bottles too, containing songspells stored in liquid form.

"What are these?" I asked.

"The answer to your question," Thalassa answered calmly.

Suspiciously, I read through the scrolls.

And listened to the conches. Watched the recordings in the clams.

 _Damn._

But eventually something caught my attention.

* * *

"Nymphs?" I asked breathlessly. "Naiads and Nereids?"

"And Oceanids," Thalassa agreed. "So... Would I-"

"Are you one of them?" Thalassa questioned. "Because you might be one."

I stared at her.

"Magistra..."


	5. Chapter 5

**To Bookworm: Awww! THANK YOU so much! And here it is- sorry if it's a little late. I really hope I don't disappoint. **

**To Frozen789: Well, thank you very much. I hope this doesn't disappoint, but if you want action, there will be plenty, just not BAM- right away. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Waterfire Saga- that's Jennifer Donnelly.**

* * *

"Now," Thalassa began. "Take deep breaths. Remember, your magic is in your very bones, your very blood. Your heart and soul. It is inside you. More than that: it is you. Remember that, and keep that part of you, and then you will do many things that some deem impossible. Remember, we once walked on land. Now, we are the mer. We swim in the deep, but we may again walk on land. And then, one day, we may fly. Now practice those breathing exercises I taught you. Remember, imagine, allow your magic to flow."

And thus, I sat on the ground, breathing as she taught me, imagining my magic flowing through my veins, every scale and pore of my skin, through the tips of my fingernails and running through my fins to their very end. Everywhere. My pounding beating heart was the source.

I didn't have magic. I _was_ magic. I was a creature of magic.

And then one day, something extraordinary happened.

At first I felt a rush of ice and molten lava at the same time- it was unbearably painful, but I kept going. I kept willing my magic to go, I remembered what it was like, to walk on two legs, to breathe air again, to feel the sun, to see the clouds.

And I willed it even more, I remembered what it was to have legs and feet and I kept going.

Until I did it.

I was in a dry room, drained by magic, when I managed to do it. I looked down and instead of silver scales covering my tail and fins, I saw two legs and feet with ten toes.

I gasped in astonishment. I did it, I actually did it.

I was a human again.

And boy, did I have to answer a lot of things to my parents.

* * *

Poor Grandmother was growing more ill by the second.

I had spent time with Lucia and a group of other young noblemer, and tried to put them at ease, make them more comfortable at court.

It wasn't easy, but it was good progress. No one foul-mouthed anyone or gossiped when I was around. People laughed, smiled, joked and ate and drank treats. Sometimes we took turns cracking jokes.

Other times we also shared lessons.

I knew Grandmother wasn't going to last. Sorrow struck me, but that was the truth. Now Mother was beginning to take over more and more of Artemisia's duties.

Isabella was not impressed to be called out of council, but when she heard it was Thalassa she immediately came. So, did my father.

I could only imagine what they must have thought when I stood there in the stateroom, with only Thalassa by my side, with a sheepish look on my face. They naturally thought that their normally responsible daughter had gotten into serious trouble.

"What is it?" My mother cast her eyes towards the ceiling, as if praying to Neria for strength. "What happened?"

I opened my mouth but closed it. I didn't want Thalassa to get into trouble on my account. But then again, I didn't want to get into trouble.

"Well, Mum, you know that I like to... research a lot," I began. I swallowed, regaining some nerve. Heck, if she collaborated with Wave Warriors, surely, she could tolerate this. "Well, I read and listened to all the myths and stories about our kind that the Terragoggs came up with. Considering that this was all after Atlantis, I knew the different cultures couldn't have had contact with one another, at least not for centuries. So, I... Got curious and then I was intrigued about the notion that a mermaid could turn her tail into legs and her fins to feet."

Isabella raised an eyebrow. Bastiaan's brow furrowed. "Serena, just where are you getting with this?" He asked. "What did you do?"

"Yes," Mother leaned forwards and frowned. "Serena, what could be so urgent that you and Magistra Thalassa the _Canta Magus,_ had to pull me out of a council session?"

I took a deep breath. "Because... Despite some differences in their stories and culture due to distance, I assumed that when humans wrote about something that was similar if not the same, I thought it was true. Including the one about mermaids turning their tails to legs. So," I cleared my throat. "I visited the Magistra's house. I researched. Learned some more magic," I looked sheepish. That could have been dangerous. "And I... Well, I found it."

"You found _what?"_ Both my parents were baffled.

"It is best," Thalassa sighed. "If we just show you."

Moving her hands together in a spiral, Thalassa song-cast a ball of light which eventually grew to form an air bubble, drained of water, suspended within the liquid.

"Principessa Serena," Thalassa said steadily. I took a deep breath once more and stepped in.

And willed myself to change.

I couldn't describe the gasp that ripped from my mother's throat and the strangled cry from my father's, or the looks on their utterly thunderstruck faces as their youngest daughter's long, silver tail shortened, the scales began to fade and turn into skin and the fins shrink as the tail itself caved inwards to form leg lines and fade into halves.

That's right their daughter just turned into a human.

Thalassa stepped forwards. "This is a rare case, but I believe the Principessa is a rare type of mermaid. Long-forgotten except in myths and legends but most certainly true. They are by far, rarer than a bioluminescent like Princess Neela and long-thought of to be extinct or even myth. She is a nymph- a Nereid in this case. In the old days, they used to roam the shores protecting, nurturing and nourishing all sea life and guarding the wilds. Some came from freshwaters. Others came from the sea or the deep ocean. A guardian of sea life and their protectors."

Their faces were totally priceless.

"Can I change back now?" I asked, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Plus, being a mermaid means that you don't wear underwear- how could you? And suddenly transforming into legs without knickers is just... _No._

When Thalassa gave me her permission, I changed myself back and she allowed the bubble to dissipate.

"She is the first Sea Nymph born in millennia," Thalassa said solemnly. "A sign from Neria. That nature now has a chance against the ravaging natures of the Terragoggs."

Isabella leaned backwards, almost slumping against her chair, too stunned to think about it. Bastiaan didn't look that much better.

"I know that the principessa as the youngest of the royal siblings, is the only candidate for the Perumtavi," Thalassa said. "But the fact is, that she has been given such a gift means that she was meant for a higher calling- to protect all the underwater realms and not just from below, but from the world above."

Isabella stared at Thalassa. "You expect me to send my daughter to the human world?" She asked, aghast.

"No," Thalassa said respectfully. "Not yet. But it is the gods' will and destiny has decided. She is meant to be more than a pawn. Few can span both worlds as she will and none for a several millennia. First, she must be taught to be strong, to defend herself on land and underwater, how to cherish and best look after nature's treasures, and how to defend the sea from the worst." Thalassa sighed. "It is Neria's will that she has been born as this." She stated.

I floated there, perfectly still. Thalassa was silent, she didn't take her eyes off my mother. My father's face was... Well, it was appropriate for someone who had been whacked on the head with something heavy and struck by lightning. Mother...

Isabella took a deep breath. I could see the emotions warring on her face. On one hand, her daughter was too young, even if she didn't act like it. It was also irresponsible of me to conduct such an experiment without her knowledge and she was _not_ happy. She was also terrified of what could possibly happen once I was out in the human world among Terragoggs with no guards or anything familiar down below to protect me. But on the other hand, it was Neria's will and she knew as well as I did, it was my duty to protect Miromara and all the Mer realms.

And who was she to argue with that? Even as a future regina, she could not.

Bastiaan had the same thoughts as her, reluctant and uneasy with it as he was. They both looked at each other.

"Very well," Mother sighed. "But she is not allowed to venture into the human world until she is ready. That means, she must be sufficiently trained in order to survive, including in hand-to-hand combat."

"But wait," I frowned. "How am I supposed to learn hand-to-hand combat when I'm _above_ the water?" Though I knew the answer.

Isabella nodded. "Bastiaan, dear, could you have the council adjourned for today? There is something important I must show to our daughter." By some miracle- or some intensive training part of being a regina- Isabella had miraculously regained her composure.

* * *

"So..." I trailed off. "We're dressed head to fins in black. We're alone- mostly. And we're riding hippokamps... Towards the Lagoon. Mum, please tell me, why are we heading towards the Lagoon?"

Of course, I knew why. Still, the sight of the future La Serenissima Regina Isabella di Merrovingia di Miromara like... This was enough to make anyone gape. And I couldn't help but feel... I don't know? Slightly amused.

"Hush, child." Isabella informed me. "You will find out when we get there."

Oh, sure.

'Course I already knew. I wasn't going to tell her that, though. My guess was she would introduce me to Duca Armando and I would spend some time training and learning about the Terragogg world- in which case I really had to fake it- but it was great. Great to explore both land and sea! Great to be _free!_

I mean, not that I was ungrateful or anything. But even though I loved the gorgeous sea silks which are immeasurably valuable in the human world, far more than silk, and the fact that my gowns were studded with gems and the whole treasury of jewels at my disposal, which was far more than billionaires could ever dream of having, the utter luxury of my education and my living quarters, the mouth-watering, unfathomable knowledge of magic and such that sated my bottomless appetite for it, the respect I commanded as a Regina's daughter (even among gossipers at court), I longed to be by myself. I was never alone. Always with my nurse. My brother or sister. Some bodyguards trailing behind, even when I rode. Always duties and expectations even though I was the youngest of the three children of the regina.

And now the human world awaited me. Wide open spaces, clear air, blue skies, clouds and rolling green hills. I adored my home under the sea just as much but I missed being on land too.

But this came with great responsibility. I heard what Thalassa said: I was meant to be a guardian of the natural world. Could I do it?

It seemed as foreboding as Serafina' destiny to become queen of Miromara.

"So, this is Principessa Serafina." Duca Armando smiled down at me.

Isabella cleared her throat. "Actually, Armando this is my second daughter, my youngest Serena."

The surprise in his eyes was not without reason.

He expected Isabella to someday bring her heiress daughter along to groom her and introduce her in what she needed to do, secretly and publicly as a regina. Not even Vallerio- I knew for a fact- had any idea about this palazzo. So why bring me? The spare heiress? Second-in-line and until Kolfinn withdrew Astrid from the agreement- the candidate for the Permutavi, who was meant to swim with the Arctic mer and live alongside them?

Isabella sighed. "It appears that this daughter of mine has been blessed by Neria." She looked at me. "Could you show the duca?"

I nodded slowly and heaved myself onto the steps. I willed myself to change as I stood up.

On human legs. The look on his face was priceless.

"She is a nymph." Isabella sighed. "A nereid of the Mediterranean Sea- of Miromara. I wobbled and nearly fell.

Surprise, surprise. Why did I think that after a death, a rebirth and years of swimming, even dragging myself in the water, that this would come back to me naturally as breathing? Please.

In the original version of Hans Christian Andersen's tale, the little mermaid was in constant pain, because her newly-made feet and legs were not used to such a burden. Duca Armando caught me and gently steadied me, guiding me towards a chair.

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"I've heard of nymphs," he murmured, eyes wide with astonishment. "Beautiful mer with voices like sirens but who kept nature safe and nourished it instead of luring sailors to their doom." He looked at Isabella.

"But I thought they were myth. Or in the very least, extinct."

"That's what I thought also, Armando," Isabella admitted. "But it appears that the nymphs have returned. Neria has given us a blessing. The seas and oceans of the world must be protected and my youngest daughter has a part to play in it all."

The duca nodded seriously.

"But my daughter knows almost nothing about the human world." Isabella stated. "She has lived all her life beneath the waves, sheltered within the palace." I bit my tongue to keep from saying anything as a retort.

"Armando... She was meant to help you." Isabella said softly. She bit her lip and looked down. My mother looked as if she was fighting a raging war within herself. "I... I may not like it, but I know I can't shelter her forever. If Neria decides that she was meant to walk on land and swim beneath the waves both, to guard and nourish nature, then that is what she must do. But Armando..." She looked up at him. Her sapphire eyes, for the first time, I saw they were shining with a dampness that looked like tears. She looked pained, in agony even.

"Keep her safe," Isabella pleaded quietly. "Guard her. Train her. Teach her. Where I cannot be, you must be there for her. I beg of you, not as a regina, but as a friend and as her mother."

I was speechless. This side of Isabella... The first time I had read Deep Blue, I remembered Serafina demanding for once, her mother act as a mother instead of a regina. She didn't always show and speak of her love for her children the way Serafina needed and expected, but she did. And that was more than enough. And I took parents' love for granted in my first life. I would not do it a second time.

The duca took a deep breath and nodded, his gaze compassionate, but firm. "You have my word, Isabella." He vowed.

I'll tell you what's _not_ fun: Learning to walk as a newly-footed mermaid. That's right.

Hans Christian Andersen was right: it was painful. My feet were not only swollen but bleeding, cut and bruised with ugly blisters and what not.

Of course, all I needed was practice. But you could bet it was a long time before they began teaching me to run.

Instead a few select Wave Warriors including physio-therapists and doctors began teaching how to walk. First grasping railings which I did for dear life, and hands and then on my own. Walking backwards, forwards, turning spinning, getting quicker and more agile each day. Going up and downstairs. Uphill and downhill. At the end of it all, I was exhausted.

Yeah, sue me. I had to die, and be reborn as a mermaid. And now I had to learn to walk again.

Getting my strength up, they began testing. I stuck to mer foods, but then they began experimenting with gogg food. Of course, sushi was the safest thing, and sashimi. But anything else? Cheeseburgers for one? Of course, the nymphs of long ago never left detailed records of their diet. It took a while. Indigestion, pain, sickness and so forth soon told me what I could and couldn't eat. I could eat some human foods and to an extent. But I needed mer food to keep me alive, though human food could also nourish me in my human form. But we learned to take it slow. After a lifetime of eating mer food, going to human food suddenly was enough to make my digestive system go into shock overload.

Then came basic human lingo and stuff. Speaking English still came naturally to me, I wondered if I was an Omnivoxa. But I still had to polish up my Italian, French and Spanish, even though we used snippets of those back home. And Turkish. Because my father came from the Sea of Marmara and because of the Janiçari that risked their lives every day to guard us, even though we might not be in danger. I learned about computers, read books and stuff. I even sat for exams about this, as well as the traditional syllabus my tutors were pressing on me.

And there was combat. Oh, that I loved. Underwater and on land, even around water- in case some crazy psychopath _*cough,_ Orfeo, _cough*_ would try to capture or kill me near to or around water in his trawlers and stuff. I felt like James Bond. Guns, harpoons, swords, spears, or just myself. Anything at all. Climbing and scaling walls. Sneak attacks. Escaping in a cargo hold. And yes, I trained like a freaking SAS soldier. Learning how to survive on my own, getting beaten up by Wave Warriors pretending to be enemies and getting captured, interrogated, threatened, even beatings and food deprivation. To everyone's surprise I didn't complain. No, I felt strong. Sore, beaten up, bruised but strong. I felt like a soldier.

And soon I would be ready.

I managed to live and breathe above land as well as underwater.

* * *

Then the news came: the horrible, terrible news: Artemisia had died.

My grandmother. I was pained, of course. So were Sera and Des. The whole realm mourned her, except the Volneros.

Serafina possessed a beautiful nautilus shell, and as per my suggestion (wonder why?) she swam up to a newly-made statue of our grandmother and placed the shell within her hands.

Our mother was enthroned as _Regina_ , our father was her _Principe Consorte_.

And soon Serafina would be announced as her heiress, coronated by Alítheia during her Dokimí.

Desiderio would be the realm's High Commander, once Vallerio had stepped down and he was competent enough. For now, he was shooting upwards, developing strong muscles, a deeper voice and eating gigantic amounts of food during mealtimes, which Sera and I teased him for.

Serafina burrowed into her studies, and did her duties, when I encouraged her to go out more: not as a principessa, but as a merl, just so her subjects could see that she related to them.

The Permutavi was still on. Kolfinn wasn't pulling out and endangering relations with Miromara just yet.

Not until the last minute.

But something troubled me:

Lucia was gone.

That's right, Lucia Volnero had gone missing. I asked around and most refused to answer. When I was close to losing my temper, someone finally told me that the regina- Regina Artemisia- had summoned her and her parents, before sending the Volneros away.

Icy fear gripped me. Lucia was innocent. Was it because… Was it because Artemisia had found out? Someone found out?

I think she found out. I think Grandmother looked at me and her and knew. You would have to be blind or a fool not to find out, though few people would dare say it aloud. And I think Grandmother knew.

* * *

I grew up. I had my songcasting lessons from Thalassa, snuck away to the Lagoon, covered up by Mother so I could meet with Duca Armando and his children Marco and Elisabetta. They forged identity papers so that I would be introduced as their younger sister 'Donna Serena di Venezia'. I learnt from school (private tutoring more than anything), I trained with the Janiçari (in private), and I built up a web of allies- not just within the royal court.

I knew Sera's future authority would be under question even more, if her younger sister assumed more responsibilities- of her own undertaking. As it was, it was already bad enough that I looked like a Merrovingia. Then I had to prove myself a child genius.

Even worse, Sera had a fickle self-esteem. I spoke to Mother (not mentioning Sera's self-esteem, she would never agree to that alone), and she and Father agreed: I would be sent 'to school in Tsarno' in preparation for the Permutavi.

In actuality, I would be sent to the lagoon in Venice, to grow accustomed to the upper world.

I knew Marco and Elisabetta were expecting me to get a culture shock when I saw Venice or wherever for the first time, and for sake of keeping my secret, I tried to make it as such. But I also strove to adjust quickly, like a chameleon, I remembered.

But nothing prepared me for the reality of many things.

Venice was beautiful, but I wondered where we were in the scheme of things. Just how different was this human world as compared to the world of my previous life? I didn't know.

* * *

When I decided to go back to Miromara, I knew something was wrong.

I turned back into my mermaid form and ended up in Cerulea.

As always, the sights never failed to take my breath away. I wished I could bring Marco and Elisabetta here to see this up close and for themselves but unless I could master illusio spells- which I sadly wasn't very good at- this was going to be some time.

I took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of water apples in the current.

Opening my eyes, I took in the sights of Cerulea. Built of pure blue quartz this was the very first mer settlement and was now not only the capital of a great underwater world power- the wealthiest mer realm in the underwater world- but a great, a massive underwater cosmopolitan, economic and cultural centre, where influences in architecture, art, cuisine, fashion, music and more lingered. It was comparable to Paris, Milan, Vienna and Prague, especially during its glory days.

The Devil's Tail, a thorn thicket that shielded the city from above, hovered over the buildings. The Fabra, was the city's market and artisan quarter, where stalls and shops proudly displayed their intricately-made or fresh goods. The Corrente Regina was stately and had an ancient, powerful and surreal feel about it. Massive temples to Neria, and numerous other gods stood, making a shiver steal all over my skin. The ancient temples also had statues holding symbols of power, like a globe or other things, that reminded mer that gods held their entire fates in their hands. I took a deep breath and kept swimming.

Luckily nobody recognised me yet. I was dressed in a hooded cape. I really had to work on my illusio songspells. Up ahead I kept swimming, wishing I had my hippokamp, but she was currently stabled in Miromara's royal palace. People didn't seem to notice me. Up in the Golden Fathom glittered and glowed in fashionable boutiques like the Champs Elysees in Paris, five-star restaurants, designer labels and the town houses of the rich filled it. I sighed.

I had been to Paris. And Milan. This certainly bore a resemblance.

I was going to have to swim through there, I thought. I hoped that no one would recognise me.

Up ahead, I saw the Kolegio, and the Ostrokon. But farther than that Miromara's Palace.

Home.

I was eager to get home. To sleep on a soft bed with fluffy anemones- funny how I got used to that now, even loved it. I missed my bed, and not having the need to hydrate myself with water continuously.

People bustled about. A mother scolded her young children from swimming away, grasping their hands tight and not minding their squeals of outrage as their tails swished, irritably. A vendor tried to sell me sweets, holding up some tasty treats in her pincers. A couple were actually kissing publicly on the street. Ugh. Tourists from all corners of the mer realms, though there were considerably less from Ondalina. And grimly, I knew why.

I bit my lip and swam, faster now, towards the palace.

Turning a different way, I managed to get through the staff entryway. "Who's there?" The guard demanded. A Janiçari. I lifted my hood. His eyes widened in realisation and he let me in.

Exhaling, I swum through the lower corridors, shaggy with algae, and clustered with feathered tube worms splashed with all sorts of colours and star fish in bright orange. Sea whips- a security precaution, turned towards me, along with feather stars, drawn by my movements, but I paid them no heed. They could tell it was me.

Sighing with relief and true gladness that I was home, I realised I was going to miss Elisabetta and Marco. They had grown as dear and close to me- or almost- as my own two siblings, Desiderio and Serafina.

groaned as I made my way through the more ornate and accessible public corridors to the royals' wing and my bedroom. I shut the door, still moaning, feeling like a schmuck, before collapsing on my bed, not bothering to turn on the lava globes.

The anemones felt so soft, plump, lush and welcoming I nearly wept in relief. I wanted to sink in, and dive into a deep sleep, never to wake. But I couldn't.

I loved it up above, but something had changed. I used to think that I would go insane, if I couldn't see and feel the open, fresh air, the blue skies, the night sky. But something had changed. While I adored going up there, and lived and breathed the air as a human did, I had changed.

I was undisputedly a mermaid. I was not the person I had once been. I was more changed than if I had undergone an epiphany. This was my home. I was safest here, and that will never change- ever.

I was contemplating all of this when the doors burst open.

I nearly jumped up, startled.

Giulia, my nursemaid, stared at me, one eyebrow raised. "Serena." She said, smiling. Then her face turned stern. "Did you arrive her on your own?"

I nearly rolled my eyes. "Giulia, please. I was sent under the escort my mother provided me with." That wasn't actually true. But if Giulia ever found out what I was doing...

She sighed and looked around the room, her hands on her hips. Lightly-hued seaweed fronds covered the floors and feathery tube worms covered the walls and ceiling when she turned on the lava globes. The hot white lava was piped through the walls of the palace, like so many settlements in Miromara and filled the globes that hung on the ceiling. The light caused the tube worms to burst into bloom, daubing them in my favourite shades of cool blues and purples, with a hint of golden, white or deep crimson here and there.

I raised my eyebrows. Sitting up on my bed- which was a giant scallop shell like Serafina's, the upper half carved into a canopy with curtains and inlaid with gems- I looked at Giulia. "What is it?"

She sighed. "I should have cleaned this place out." She gave me a reproachful look. "You should have warned me you were coming home." Giulia pursed her lips, crossed her arms and her tentacles swished like she always did when she was upset.

I sighed, closing my eyes. "I'm sorry, Giulia," knowing she wasn't upset over the cleanliness of my bedroom- or lack of it, which wasn't too bad.

She looked seriously hurt and upset now. I cringed. "Darling," she stated. "I wish you could tell me where you've been going and what you do at school- what kind of school is it?" She demanded. Uh oh. "What specialist school does a princess need that can't be found in Cerulea, or at least in somewhere near where your father's family lives? Why do you have to go so far away? No one is allowed to visit you and Serafina and Des are upset. You're all they every worry about."

Guilt, terrible guilt flooded through me.

"Well, apart from meeting the regina's standards, that is." Giulia sighed, flicking a tentacle idly. "You know, I don't know why the regina makes these orders and the Principe Consorte goes along with her- though I can tell they're not happy about it, either- but I do as the regina decrees. But I worry, Serena. We all do."

I looked at my fins. "I'm sorry, Giulia."

I bit my lip. I did feel bad- terribly, awfully bad, as a matter of fact. But I had to serve Miromara.

"Well, in that case," Giulia sighed again, causing me to look up. "You should probably see Sera and Des. And your mother and father, first. You didn't think to see them straight away did you?" Her look was reproachful.

I winced.

"Alright, I'll be off." I paused, floating by the doorway and hugged Giulia tightly kissing her cheek. "I missed you, Giulia."

Then I hurried off.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Sera demanded. "How come you never answered my letters or conches in the past two months?"

I winced. "They got lost in the mail. I received them to late," I said, apologetically. "I'm sorry, Sera. I really did want to convoca."

Sera sighed. She placed her hands on her slim hips. "Just remember," she said in an almost-good imitation of Mum's voice. "How much I worry and care about you, young lady. A princess of the House of Merrovingia-" I laughed, sweeping Sera off into a hug.

"I love you too, sweet sister. Now, where's Des?"

"Serena?" That was Desiderio. We pulled back, and a grinning Des swam forwards, crushing me in a hug that nearly strangled the life out of me.

"DES!" I managed to gasp out.

"Oops- sorry." He put me down immediately.

"Where were you?" He demanded as soon as he let me go. "Why didn't you answer my mail?"

"The convocas are harder in those currents and the conches and letters got lost in the mail." I shrugged helplessly. "I was so busy, with exams and all that I hadn't gotten the time to look for them."

Des pursed his lips, looking none too pleased. But he said nothing. Sera didn't either, and I wondered if they knew something was up.

I took a deep breath. "Look, Sera, Des... I have something I really, really wish to tell you. Like, wish I could tell you more-than-anything-in-my-whole-life-because-I-desperately-need-to-tell-you-something. " I admitted sheepishly,

"Then tell us," Sera and Des said at exactly the same time. I shook my head. "Can't." My fins quivered and my skin and scales prickled. "Mum's orders and Dad's." I hung my head.

"Mum said that someday I'll be able to tell you," I began hesitantly. "But not yet. Not until after your Dokimí." I stated, swishing my fins- a terrible nervous habit of mine.

Des and Sera didn't move their eyes from me and I flushed. Again, I was painfully reminded of how different I looked from them.

Sera sighed. "Very well, 'Rena." That was her personal nickname for me at times "You have to follow the regina's orders." She said almost grudgingly. Her fins flared. Something was up.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Sera shook her head fervently. "Nothing's wrong."

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you sure? 'Cause you're-" I didn't have to finish the sentence as Serafina flicked her tail angrily.

"It's Mum." She stated. "Honestly, I- I love her but," she looked rather angry and upset. Her lips were pinched tightly against each other, her face was flushed and her green eyes flashed. I picked up her hand. "Sera," I said softly. "What is it?" I asked quietly but my eyes meeting her green ones.

Sera sighed. "I'll never be good enough for her," she said grudgingly. "Everything I do, from my grades to politics, to greeting the Freshwaters' minister of aquaculture and the Atlantican minister of commerce, from making conversation with this particular representative from the Ionian Sea, to..." She bit her lip, looking flushed, upset and angry.

"Sera," I said softly.

Sera sighed, shaking her head. "No, Rena. No matter how hard I try, no matter how good I do, I'm not good enough for Mum, or Miromara." Her shoulders drooped.

"Don't say that," I said sharply. "Saying it inside your head as well as out loud, repeatedly and believing it, will make it come true. What in Neria's name possessed you to say that, Sera?" I asked, almost angrily. I sighed. "Mum would never say that herself. The reason she says that to you is because she's worried. Grandmother might have had a great relationship with us, but she was hard on Mum, because of all the difficulties and hardships she had to face as a regina. Mum's just worried. She's only doing to you what Grandmother did to her. She's more terrified than you are, and she only says this because she cares. Not just about the realm, about her people, the dynasty and more, but about you."

Des came forwards. "She's right, Sera." He said softly. "Mum's got more worries than most of us combined."

"But we know you'll be a good leader if not a great one," I said quietly. "You're intelligent, capable, and compassionate. Plus, you're not spoiled. Your ladies are more spoilt than you are. Your only problem is, well, sometimes I don't think you can be hard enough for some tough choices that lie ahead. Because as regina, you are going to have to face some tough choices. Our great-grandmother Regina Isolda won the War of the Reykjanes Ridge against a superior force. She had to lead her troops into battle, she loved and cared for every single one of her soldiers, and would die for each and every one of them. But she had to lead them to war, knowing that a number of them would not return." Sera flinched. "That is the sort of thing a regina must be prepared to face, if ever the need arises. To fight, to kill and to overcome certain death. It's hard when you have to risk yourself, but even harder when you have to be strong for others. That's what Mum worries about."

Sera was silent, floating there for a long time before she finally said:

"You should have been the oldest girl, Serena. Not me."

I shook my head. "What's done is done. And I for one, couldn't be prouder than to call you my sister."

Sera stared before glowing at me with shining eyes. Des smiled. "Same here. I'm proud of the both of you."

He enveloped the two of us in a three-way embrace.

"Now, I have to go," I stated. "Oh, and you'll find me with Mum if either of you ever need anything. Don't hesitate to call." I advised, before turning to swim away-

Only for Sera to grab my arm gently. "One more thing," she insisted.

"Something's happened." My eyes sharpened.

"Something to do with the Permutavi." She squeezed my hand. "Serena… It doesn't look good."

Giving her hand a light squeeze back, I swam towards my mother's Presence Chamber.

Just as I've suspected: Kolfinn withdrew from the Permutavi.

I wasn't going to Ondalina.

I simply nodded and listened to Vallerio rage on about Ondalinian lies, oath-breakings and what-not, but my mind wandered off.

Though my thoughts never strayed from him. Vallerio was raging quite a great deal about Ondalina and Admiral Kolfinn. Had it begun? Had he turned against Miromara and his own family at long last? Had his façade of deception, lies and betrayal begun?

I couldn't be too sure. But I also knew that I couldn't speak in front of Vallerio- in fact, it was already a good thing that Mother and Father kept my secret to themselves. Vallerio did not know, and although he knew I was a prodigy, he would not know the extent about my abilities. I silently cursed my inability to act like a child when I was one.

My mother and father tried to keep the peace, but a great deal of the councillors and advisors were with Vallerio and I was beginning to wonder now- a startling, horrifying thought- just how many were feigning with him and just how many were duped instead.

Worse still news came.

Word about a terragogg named Rafe Mfeme.


	6. Chapter 6

**To Bookworm: Well, it's here! And yeah, I have though I admit, I really don't take inspiration from that. And yes, there will be action, there will be war, intrigue, you name it. As for Rick Riordan- awww, thank you! But I'm not him either. And thank you.**

 **To Emiliano733: Thank you. Hope you enjoy this one. There's a great deal of intrigue going around (always near courts, you don't need Game of Thrones to tell you these places are _crazy_ hotbeds of intrigue. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Jennifer Donnelly's _Waterfire Saga_. You don't need me to tell you that, this is a fanfiction site.**

* * *

Rafe Mfeme, the worst of the Terragoggs had a fleet of bottom trawlers with low-sweeping nets that threatened to uproot and pull every bit of fish, coral and plants in the seas, oceans and freshwaters. Even mer settlements, gardens, farms and coral reefs which were hundreds of years old were at risk. He had longline vessels with lines and hooks that stretched out for thousands of miles, and killed not only shoals of fish, but seals, whales, turtles, sharks and anyone unfortunate enough to be anywhere remotely near. No mer was safe, and soon his name spread chills and feelings of ice throughout our veins and spines, and straight to our hearts.

We were terrified. We were sickened and horrified, petrified that the goggs would find us. No creature was as terrible and greedy as the terragoggs. Even Opafago only took what they needed and they were _cannibals._

And thus, we were sick with fear. But I had more reason than most to be stiff-scared of him.

As mentioned, Lucia had disappeared from court along with her mother Portia Volnero. And Vallerio, my uncle, unbeknownst to my mother, father, all the ministers, councillors and everyone else in the mer world, was the father of Lucia and lover of Portia. I heard his rants about Ondalina and Admiral Kolfinn breaking the Permutavi. I knew in the books this was how they operated: by spreading suspicion between the realms of Ondalina and Miromara. Admiral Kolfinn will have assassination attempts placed on him, a burr in his saddle, poison from the Medusa Anemone in his food- the Medusa Anemone which could only be found in Miromara's waters.

The Ondalinians weren't as open as Miromarans and the mer of other realms. As Astrid mentioned in the books, openness was not their way and you couldn't blame them. Life up in the Arctic was harsh and the cold and predators haunted their every stroke. Food was scarce and even lava couldn't be piped through their cities like in other realms. Ondalinian cities were contained in icebergs. They needed to import lava globes and those were expensive. As such, Ondalinian children were first taught not to show weakness, to be tough, strong, smart and to keep their weaknesses and secrets to themselves.

So outside of Ondalina, I was the only one who knew Astrid, Kolfinnsdottir had lost her songcasting ability. If word on Astrid's disability were to spread, even within Ondalina itself, they would begin questioning her father and brother's strengths and therefore, their right to lead the realm.

At times like this, I couldn't imagine what it was like to be her.

Of course, I knew what happened to her, but how could I tell, how could I help anyone?

I took a deep breath. Right, I looked around in the dark. I needed to stop these assassination attempts on Kolfinn- and sabotage Rafe Mfeme- or rather, I smiled grimly, Orfeo.

And I couldn't let anyone know that I was a nymph.

I was thinking this as I swam through the Reggia, Merrow's ancient palace.

I needed to find that room- the room where Sera and her 'friend' Sophia saw, that Merrow built: a shrine for the Six Who Ruled.

There was a carving there that depicted the Six with their individual talismans. The talismans were the key to the Carceron, Atlantis' prison where Abbadon dwelt.

Orfeo wanted the talismans to unleash the monster. I had to jeopardize his plans as quickly and as much as possible. I needed the carving as proof to grant to Sera. But then would she believe me? If she blurted it out anywhere near Vallerio, or his goons what if they decided to move _now?_

And _I need a spy, I_ thought. _I need a spy in Ondalina._

Or better yet, an ally.

I needed to stop Kolfinn from getting killed. I knew who their traitor was.

Then I halted.

What if things had changed? After all, Serafina and Desiderio weren't supposed to have a younger sister.

"Okay," I whispered. "I'll just have to try a different approach."

What was the approach? Sabotage Mfeme, aka Orfeo. Yes, but…

I couldn't just leave Miromara without my mother's approval- and even then, I didn't know who would be watching, keeping tabs on me. I couldn't go to the Iele. Those river witches were myth, according to everyone else, except for Vallerio who would decide me to be a threat. And I couldn't explain anything to anyone. If I decided to sabotage Mfeme I needed to sabotage him above the surface. He was wealthy and wealth equalled power in the gogg world.

As far as I know, nobody else, except for Thalassa, my parents, Duca Armando and his children knew I was a nymph. Even the other Wave Warriors had absolutely no idea I was Regina Isabella's youngest daughter.

But there was a chance that I was a threat already: I resembled Lucia Volnero to such an extent, we could be twins, save for a few minor differences; her hair was black that flashed blue in the light, mine was jet-black which simply reflected light, her eyes were deeper and darker, an indigo shade and mine were deep blue but appeared violet at some angles.

How could this be? I knew that Lucia resembled Portia as well as her father. But either way, if Lucia was a traitor too, she and Vallerio could easily persuade Miromarans that she was _me,_ and then…

I went deathly pale. They would be using my name to slaughter countless innocents and bring them to the Death Camps. And as Lucia had Merrovingian blood through Vallerio, Alítheia would admit her to wear the crown.

And suddenly I had an idea.

I could not free Alítheia now, but…

I could begin.

And I swam back towards the palace.

I couldn't pretend: I was terrified, but I was more desperate.

* * *

"Sera." I hissed. "Serafina."

Sylvestre, Sera's pet octopus, shied away, curling his tentacles in fright.

Sera mumbled something, and tossed in her sleep. I cursed.

I grabbed her with both arms and shook her awake. "Serafina, wake _up."_ I said through gritted teeth. "Serafina di Merrovingia di Miromara- wake _up!"_

Sera's green eyes snapped open, making me breathe a sigh of relief.

"About time." I glared at her. "I need to talk to you."

Sera blinked at me in alarm. She sat up. The plump anemones of her bed were lush and warm, but I would not allow her to sleep. Not now. "Rena." She frowned, irritably. "What could be so important that-"

I held up my hand. "Not here."

She blinked again.

I gave her a transparansea pearl. "We're in danger."

That jolted her awake. "What kind of danger?" she demanded. She tossed aside her covers. "Should we call-"

"We can't call anyone." I snapped. She recoiled at my harsh tone. "At least not yet. I'm sorry Sera, but there's something you need to know."

Serafina was startled. "What?"

"First things first." I pointed to the pearl. "We can't be anywhere near palace grounds right now. If someone overheard what I've found out…. Well, we wouldn't be the only ones in danger." I looked grim. "There are eyes and ears everywhere." I whispered.

I had two transparansea pearls. Standing and floating away from her, I cast one after motioning her to do the same. Grabbing her hand at that moment, I knew where we had to go.

* * *

"What is it?" Sera hissed in my ear. "Where are you taking me?"

I stopped and spun towards her. "Lucia." Sera froze. "What?"

"Lucia Volnero." I said through gritted teeth. "What about her?" Sera was puzzled.

"She's our cousin." I said, dropping the bombshell. "She's Vallerio's daughter."

To say that Sera was shocked was an understatement. "That's impossible," she stuttered. "Grandmother forbade-"

"Yes, she did. She forbade Vallerio to marry Portia Volnero. Well, like it or not, you don't need wedding vows to make a baby. Haven't you ever wondered why Portia's daughter resembled a Merrovingia so much- why she resembled _me?"_ I demanded.

Sera was at a loss for words. "Her father looked like Vallerio." Sera began softly. "Portia married him-"

"And he died within a year after Lucia's birth." I said, a little more harshly than I meant. "How soon did Portia marry him, I wonder? Right after Grandmother's decree and Uncle Vallerio left for Tsarno?"

Sera gaped at me, astonished. "What- what does that have to do with anything?" She asked, incredulously.

"It matters because for a heartbroken mermaid, Portia decided to marry rather quickly," I said. "And it doesn't matter if a merman looks like the one she truly loves. He's still not the same person, and she married him far too quickly. Lucia was born eight months- eight months- after the marriage. A bit quick, don't you think? Especially for someone who didn't love the one she married."

Sera's hands went to her mouth. "Oh Neria," she whispered. "That's why… She was pregnant."

I nodded. "She needed to keep her secret. Ensure that her daughter appeared legitimate."

"But she's not!" Sera choked. "Grandmother decreed against it! If anyone finds out-"

"Grandmother made that decree right before Vallerio stormed off to Tsarno and Portia married Sejanus Adaro." I stated. "Their reactions were rather quick, don't you think? They must have conceived Lucia already by that time. They didn't break the decree, but they knew that they were sure to be executed or at least imprisoned or banished if someone found out."

Sera involuntarily fell a few strokes backwards. I grabbed her arm and steadied her. "I can't believe it." She said faintly. She then turned wide-eyed towards me. "Does anybody else know?"

I paused. "I think Grandmother did." I said, hesitantly.

Her eyes widened further. "But then-"

"She was dying and at the end of the day, she did realise there was a way around that decree." I said, wearily. "And that Vallerio and Portia found it. Lucia was her granddaughter, just as we were. And she couldn't just execute, imprison or banish her for being _born."_ I exclaimed.

"Rena." Sera managed to choke out. "What do we do?"

I looked at her incredulously. Serafina was the older sister, the heiress to the throne and the name of Merrovingia, and she was asking _me?_

"Sera," I began. "You're the older sister, _you_ are the future regina. If anyone must have a plan, it has to be _you."_

Sera bit her lip. "Fortunately, I may have an idea," I admitted. "We can't tell anyone about this, but right now…" I hesitated. "I think they might be planning treason."

Sera's eyes snapped up to mine. "Portia?" She asked, breathlessly. "And Lucia?"

"Just remember, we don't have any proof." I said, sternly. "If we start shooting accusations, no one would believe us. Not to mention, we could get into serious trouble for mouthing off about a duchessa, or if they are truly innocent, Portia, Lucia and even our uncle will be subject to Miromaran law and justice."

There was a silence. I leaned towards her. "And if they're not," I continued. "They would be bound to have spies everywhere. And we could be in greater danger than you know. For the first time in millennia, the Volneros have a way to the Merrovingian throne. Lucia may be the daughter of a son, but she could qualify to sit on Merrow's throne if either of us is dead." I said.

"And if someone finds out that we do know, they may decide to accelerate their plans, if they wish to take over. Our mother's life could be in danger, and so could ours, and all of Miromara."

Serafina was deathly pale. "That is what we risk, if someone finds out." I whispered. "But from now on; trust no one. Not even our uncle."

At these words, Sera's eyes widened. "But Rena," she blurted, incredulously. "He's-"

"Our uncle, I know." I said a little too harshly. I sighed. "Sera, I'm _sorry,_ but I don't know who to trust anymore. Not even Mother can afford to listen to our reasoning, she has no choice- she is the regina and the reginas must be seen to uphold the law- at least publicly." I bit my lip. "And if she and Father finds out, there could be another uprising or rebellion. For now, I need your help with something else." I didn't have the heart- or the proof- to tell her that our uncle might be planning treason.

This instantly made Sera go wary. "What is it?" She asked.

I took a deep breath. "I- someday I will explain something to you."

"Your big secret." Sera said, sceptically. I bit my lip and nodded. "Yes." I admitted. "But for now, it's something else. And we need to talk to someone for it."

"Who?" Sera asked.

I took a deep breath. "Someone who knew Merrow. Someone who knew all her secrets."

"Her secrets?" Sera demanded. "Rena, just what are you saying?"

"Serafina." I whispered. "I came across a room in the Reggia. More like a shrine or a tomb. To the Six Who Ruled." Serafina's eyes widened.

"Where is this room?" Sera demanded excitedly. "In the Reggia, under the stables," I admitted. "But Sera… We have no time. I'll show you later, but first I need us to talk to this person. And to tell you that the carving I saw in the room depicted the Six mages carrying… Things." I began hesitantly.

"Things?" Sera asked, suspiciously.

"Merrow was carrying a diamond, tear-shaped, but massive." I began. "Orfeo was carrying a pearl. Navi was carrying a moonstone, Nyx was carrying a ruby ring, Sycorax held a puzzle ball, carved with ancient symbols and a phoenix, and Pyrrha had a coin with Neria's image stamped upon it. I don't know, but they seem to hold it like it was important."

Sera looked puzzled. "But why would they-"

"Let's go," I interrupted abruptly. "We don't have much time. We need to prevent Lucia, if she and her family are guilty, from taking over the crown of Merrow."

"And how are we going to do that?" Sera protested. "We can't even tell-"

"We can tell someone- one person." I broke in. "The person who has seen Merrow and can explain everything about her laws and unfathomable decrees." I stated. "She knew Merrow and her decrees, and the explanations behind them. _Quia Merrow Decrevit,_ that's what we've been told, isn't it, as long as we lived." I stated. "And Miromarans just accepted that because to them, Merrow was almost as venerated as Neria. But there has to be explanations for those decrees, just as there has to be a way to prevent any impostor from taking the crown- even if they do have Merrow's blood." I stated.

Sera's eyes were as big as moon jellies. "Who?" She asked. "Who are we seeing?"

I paused. "Alítheia." I stated.

* * *

"Are you crazy?" Sera hissed. "Alítheia? What if she-"

"She doesn't harm Merrow's blood, Serafina, you know that." I insisted. "And she was there. She was there each and every time a principessa was crowned, and she was there to hear Merrow's unfathomable decrees. She's not just a thing, Serafina, otherwise she wouldn't have been allowed to crown Miromara's reginas. Merrow entrusted the future of the realm to Alítheia. This has to count for something, she wasn't a fool." I took a deep breath.

"We need this, Sera, we really need this, and we don't know who we can trust," I pleaded with her. "Any move we make, any mistake… Could be fatal. We can't afford to lose."

I was desperate. Serafina had absolutely no idea just how much in danger we all were.

Finally, seeing just how desperate I was, and realising just how much in danger we all were- all of Miromara and all our family- Sera caved in. "Fine." She sighed.

"Right." I looked sheepish. "Because Lucia and I both look like Merrovingia, Alítheia may allow someone that looks like either of us to _approach_ her first. She's used to seeing black-haired, blue-eyed and silver-scaled mermaids."

"Of course," Sera said bitterly. I winced. "Sorry." She muttered.

"It doesn't matter. Once she tastes the blood, however, she realises that the merl before her is either of Merrow's blood or not. So, I'll go first, cut my own palm, and then you come after me. We need to ask her, not only if she truly knows that we're of Merrow's line, but if she knows our blood is different. We're sisters, Sera. But even though we may even have the same blood type, there are bound to be differences. Even identical twins are different." I stated.

"But she needs to know that we're the only merls of our generation that can qualify for Merrow's crown." I said desperately. "And that despite who you look like, _you_ are Merrow's legitimate heiress."

Sera studied me for a long time, before she sighed, and her shoulders dropped. "Alright." She stated. "Let's go. Let's meet Alítheia."

This was my chance, I thought. My chance to uncover what Orfeo had done, and prove to Sera that we were in more danger than she or our mother could possibly imagine.

And I had to plan this out carefully. Or else we would all pay.

I couldn't pretend to not be afraid. But Alítheia had to tell us. She had to prevent Lucia and the Volnero family from gaining a foothold in the mer realms, Miromara and the crown.

But what about Kolfinn? And Ondalina and Astrid's problem?

How could I prevent the two realms from going at loggerheads with one another?

* * *

"Who issss there?" A female, raspy voice hissed.

"I am Serena, daughter of Isabella, Regina of Miromara." Carefully, I cut a gash in my palm, using a small knife I brought with me. "Taste my blood, Alítheia, and know me to be of Merrow's line."

I couldn't see the _anarachna_ clearly, it was too dark. But I could make out the outline of a truly terrifying gargantuan creature, with a head, bearing long, curved fangs. Alítheia placed her hand against my palm and sucked at the blood. I tried not to cringe.

"It issss an unusssual Dokimí, Principessa Serena."

"This is not a Dokimí, I do not ask you to crown me," I made that quite clear. "I only come with my sister, Serafina, my _older_ sister and the _rightful_ heiress of Miromara and request that you taste her blood as well."

I heard a hissing sound. A dark, massive shape moved against the walls. "Trruly?" Alítheia's voice sounded incredulous.

"We have no choice." I looked at the shape. "Alítheia, for millennia, you have safeguarded the Miromaran throne, and the mer. But now I fear there may be danger for the line of Merrow."

An outraged hissing sound grew, and the unseen creature seemed furious.

"Iifff any imposssster darresss try to usurp the Crown of Merrow, then Alítheia will _devourrrr_ herrrr." She snarled, enraged.

"I know you would." I said quietly. "But there lies a problem. Both Serafina and I were born of the same mother, Regina Isabella, daughter of Artemisia whom you coronated when she was still a principessa. But I am the _younger_ of Isabella's daughters- and the only one of her offspring to look like her. I have blue-violet eyes, black hair and silver scales. But my sister Serafina, the rightful heiress of Miromara and my brother Desiderio resemble our father, a noblemer of the House of Kaden in the Sea of Marmara. They have copper-brown hair, green eyes and copper scales."

There was a silence.

"That ssshhhould not be a problem." Alítheia said grudgingly. "If your ssissster hasss Merrow's blood, then Alítheia will know."

"But what if an impostor has Merrow's blood?" I challenged. "The daughter of a son? Serafina and I are daughters of a daughter, stretching all the way back to the line of Merrow. But Merrow had enemies, did she not?"

Silence. "Yessss," Alítheia began suspiciously.

"And I assume you know that a number of them tried so hard to destroy all that she built." I said quietly.

Pause. "They did." Alítheia admitted.

"Like Kalumnus," I stated. "Father of the Volnero line. Ancestor to Portia Volnero and her daughter Lucia.

"Alítheia, Portia is a duchessa of Miromara, powerful in her own right. And stunning," I admitted. "She and my uncle Vallerio, my mother's brother fell in love and wished to marry. But she is a descendant of Kalumnus, and a number of other Volneros that have tried to usurp the crown of Merrow. My… My grandmother did not permit the match." I admitted. "But what my grandmother didn't know was that Vallerio and Portia had had an affair which resulted in Portia becoming pregnant- she carried my uncle's child- my uncle's child who carries the blood of Merrow, and is therefore, our cousin."

A shocked hiss resounded throughout the Spider's lair.

I swallowed.

"Lucia," I continued. "Lucia Volnero has blue-black hair, silver scales and dark blue eyes. She looks like a Merrovingia. And I fear that she and her mother may try to overthrow the Merrovingia. She is the daughter of a _son-_ she looks like me, only with a few subtle differences." I said desperately. "I fear that the Volneros may try to usurp the throne- and that my uncle may be a part of this."

"WHAT?!" Serafina hissed. She grabbed my arm. "Serena, just what are you-" she began furiously.

"An impossssterrr?" Alítheia hissed outraged. "An imposssterrr who bears the blood of Merrow?"

"Yes," I said calmly. "And who looks like one." I took a deep breath. Gently pulling myself out of Sera's grasp I swam forwards- a daring move, but Alítheia would not harm me once she tasted my blood.

"Alítheia, you must know of Merrow's enemies." I stated. "When she first founded Cerulea, when she established Miromara and helped find the other mer realms, even when she was a mage in Atlantis… Alitheia, I beg you, please tell me of her enemies. Tell me so that we may find a way to defeat them. Tell me of her decrees, why were they made? Is there any way around them?"

Alítheia breathed a rasping breath.

"She made many decreessss," She rasped, hoarsely. "Merrow, the first regina. But the people did not know, they could not know…."

"Know what?" Serafina said abruptly. "Please, Alitheia," she began desperately. "Tell us."

"Orrrfeeeooo." Alítheia hissed. "He was the reassson. He wasss the reassson why."

"Orfeo?" Sera repeated, puzzled. "Mage of Atlantis? One of the Six Who Ruled?" Orfeo. I was satisfied. His name had finally come up.

"Yesssss. Heeee. Orfeo. Heeee wassss the one who initiated the dessssstruction of Atlantissss." Alítheia hissed, telling her abominable secret.

"No!" Sera recoiled. "It can't be, Orfeo was-"

"He betrrraaaayed them." Alítheia rasped. "Hisss wife."

"What about his wife?" I spoke again.

"Alma, that wasss her name. Merrow said it wasss." Alítheia grew thoughtful.

"Onccceee Orfeo was a healer. Hisss people loved him… He played ssssongs to ssssooothe the sick, the dying. He healed everyone…. Ssssave for her." Alítheia's voice grew grim. "Alma. He failed. He loved her and sssshe died. He went mad."

Sera was silent, and though it was dark, I could imagine her sickly-pale, horrified face as she listened to this tale.

"Orfeo begged Horok not to take her," Alítheia continued. "But Horok sssaaaid, it could not be. So Orfeo went mad. He shut himssseeelff in the Temple of Morrrsssa."

"Morsa," Sera whispered. She sounded sick. I grasped her arm, trying to give her a measure of strength, of comfort. Morsa; archenemy of Neria, the scavenger goddess. The one who practiced necromancy in order to gain more power.

"Orrfeo gave her everrrything," the anarachna continued, hoarsely. "Even hisss talisssman."

"His talisman?" I whispered.

"Yessss. The Six had talisssmansss." Alítheia confided. "Merrow's wassss a blue diamond. Nyx had a rruby ring. Navi'sss was a moonsstone. Pyrrha had a gold coin. Sycorax had a puzzle ball. And Orfeo'sss was a flawlesss emerald, before he destroyed it."

I turned towards Sera, my face pale. Even though it was dark, she and I both knew the same thing: the carvings of the Six- they held the talismans.

"Why would Orfeo destroy his talisman?" I asked, feeling numb. I knew the answer, but the truth could not make it anymore horrific.

"Becaussse, he wanted hissss wife back." Alítheia hissed. "And the godssss would not give her to him.

"So Orfeo sacrificed his talisman to get Alma back?" Sera whispered.

"Not only that." Our advisor continued, sinisterly. "Morsssa gave him a new talisssman. A flawlessss black pearl." Sera and I gave a sharp inhalation of water.

"Orfeo crussshhhed the emerald. He dessstroyed it, sssso he could feed his victimsss."

"His victims?" Sera breathed in horror.

"Yesss. His victims. He ssslew many. First, the other magessss did not know. But then they grew to be too many."

Ice flooded our bodies. I was so cold, you couldn't imagine.

"But why?" I whispered. I already knew the answer, but I wanted to deny it- how could someone be so cold, so evil?

How could anyone?

"Becaussse he wanted their ssssoulssss." Alítheia continued. "Their soulssss would create a monster."

"A monster?" Sera and I both breathed in horror.

"Abbadon. Destroyer of Atlantis."

"But that's impossible." Sera's eyes went wide. "A series of earthquakes and volcanic eruptions destroyed Atlantis. Then the sea rose and sank it."

"Not the way you think." Alítheia said darkly.

"Orfeo created a monssster from the humansss' souls. A monssster so great and so powerful, it destrrroyed Atlantissss. After Merrow became the first regina, sssheee decreed that nooo mer would sssspeak of it. No templessss would be built to Morsa. Merrow killlled Orfeo. She took hisss talisssman, the black pearl, jussst as Atlantisss was dying, and the other mages' talismans. They forccced Abbadon into the Carceron."

"The prison of Atlantis." I breathed.

"Yessss. The other magessss forced them in. But they all died, sssave for Merrow. When Merrow became regina, she cast the talissmansss, including her blue diamond, far away. Where no one will ever find it… Leasssst of all _him."_

"Orfeo." I said. "But he's dead." Sera said. "You said that Merrow killed him."

"Hisss body, yessss." Alitheia paused. "She sssaid she heard the soulssss."

"Merrow?" I asked.

"Yesss. In the temple of Morsssa. The bloodsongsss. Sacrificcesss."

I gave a sharp intake of breath. "Ssooo many soulssss. Angry. Ssscared. Trapped. And she understood why no one can kill it. Becaussse no one can kill-"

"An immortal soul." Sera finished. Even in the dark, her eyes were wide with horror. "So they never killed the monster?"

"No. Abbadon still liesss deep within the Carceron of Atlantissss."

Sera gasped. "Rena, this must be why Merrow drove the Opafago there."

I nodded. "All along, we thought it was because Merrow thought that the ruins of Atlantis were old and useless. But now…"

"We know because she wanted to keep Abbadon there." Sera concluded. Despite the situation, I couldn't be more proud of my sister. "And she wanted no mer to come."

I nodded. "And why did no one speak of this?" I asked. "Why did no one know of Orfeo's betrayal?"

"Becaussse," Alítheia spoke again. "Sssshe knew him for who he wassss. Before hisss wife died. Before he went mad."

"And she wanted to honour him," I murmured. "Honour the man he once was, the mage who sacrificed and gave so much to his people. She wanted to honour all of them."

I looked up at Alítheia. "The monster still lies at the Carceron?"

"Yesss."

"And it can only be opened by the talismans?" I asked, eagerly. "Merrow's blue diamond, Orfeo's black pearl, Navi's moonstone, Sycorax's puzzle ball, Pyrrha's gold coin and Nyx's ruby ring?"

"Yesss. Only them."

I swallowed. Looking at Sera, she felt the same.

"Morsa taught Orfeo how to trap souls." I murmured. "And he made a monster…"

"Why?" Sera whispered. "What for? Why sink Atlantis?"

"Orfeo did not want to sssink Atlantissss." Alítheia stated. "He wanted to attack the Underworld. He wanted hisss wife back."

Sera gasped. I just froze, floating in the water.

"He wanted… _Attack_ the _Underworld?"_ Sera said, aghast. "To bring his wife back?"

"Yesss."

And it was no or never.

"Why did Merrow decree that only a daughter of a daughter could inherit the throne of Miromara?" I asked.

Sera's head snapped towards me, and in the icy horror of the story, I could see that she had forgotten all about Lucia and the other danger.

"Becaussse," Alítheia began. "Orfeo dissscovered how to trap soulsss. From Morsssa. Merrow thought he might have disssscovered how to trap hissss."

Sera gave a small cry.

"You mean that-" I felt sick just for saying this in front of my sister.

"If he ever came back," I said, feeling my own face grow paler still. "Orfeo would not be able to rule if he returned. And if he took a female form-"

"Then you, Alítheia, would find him out." Sera finished. "You'd taste his blood at the Dokimí and declare him an impostor."

Sera and I exchanged glances. The horror of it was beyond imagining. I read the story but nothing prepared me for reality, for having to _live_ within this.

"Alítheia, did Neria tell Merrow how to destroy the monster?" Sera asked, desperately. "Did Bellogrim?" She asked, naming the god of fire. "Did either of them mention anything to her?"

When Merrow lay dying, she begged Neria and Bellogrim to ensure that only her female descendants would inherit the throne. They forged a creature out of bronze, and once the ore was being smelted, Neria cut a gash in Merrow's palm so that the creature would know Merrow's blood as it was inside of her. She then breathed life into Alítheia.

"No." Alítheia said, regretfully. "One cannot dessstroy an immortal sssoul."

"So the monster's still there," Sera whispered. "And Orfeo may still be alive, even though he's dead."

"We can't tell anyone." I grabbed her hand in a panic. "No one would believe us. Even if we have Alítheia's testimony-"

"No one would believe Alítheia," the giant spider said, regretfully. "Ssshe doesss not eat mer…. Only impossstersss. But no one will believe, because Alítheia frightens everybody."

Pity for the giant, fanged, venomous sea spider rose within me.

I looked at Sera. "You've been in here for four thousand years." I said, regretfully.

A heavy, broken-hearted sigh. "Yesss."

"Yet you've served Miromara," I stated. "You've protected the mer against this unspeakable horror your whole life. You could not tell anyone. But you protected us, for four thousand years."

Alítheia heaved a sigh. "Yes."

I looked at Sera, and we both knew the same thing.

"Merrow is the one who gave Alítheia purpose." The Spider said. "Her purpose is to ssscare impossstersss. But she scaressss everyone." She sounded sad.

Sera and I, I was proud to say, thought alike at this very moment in time.

I had no greater ally than her.

"Alítheia," Serafina spoke up. "Can you help us?"

"Maybe we can change that." Sera said gently

"No." Alítheia said brusquely. "Merrow made Alitheia thisss way, and none can change her. Sssshe wanted Alitheia to frighten enemiesss of the throne, becaussse ssshe hersssself was frightened."

"But it doesn't have to be this way- did you not protect Miromara?" I urged. "Did you not protect the Merrovingia?"

We both swam forwards. "Alítheia, please." I begged. "There may be an impostor. Each day as Serafina gets closer to turning sixteen, the day of her Dokimí also approaches. But if someone else is crowned… Everything, four thousand years, all that you've suffered, everything Merrow and Neria have built… It will all be for nothing, if another sits upon the throne, even if she does have Merrow's blood. As I've said, for the first time in millennia, the Volnero family have a way to the throne of Miromara. They have a daughter with Merrovingian blood. We don't know who to trust," I pleaded.

"We all want a better future for the mer realms and that includes… You."

"Alítheia?" She sounded dubious. "How can mer include Alítheia?"

"Because she has protected and served the Miromarans, and suffered for four thousand years, alone." Serafina said.

"You've defended Miromara, but Miromara hasn't defended you. That stops. With me." I nodded.

"Alítheia, you're like those souls." I implored. "The ones Orfeo snatched and bound to create his monster."

Through the darkness- which our eyes were actually getting adjusted to- Alítheia eight eyes narrowed.

"Alítheia is Alítheia," she said sullenly. "Ssshe isss like nothing elssse."

"You're angry and trapped just like they are." I said. Sera took on from there. "Help us Alítheia, and when we return, I swear by Neria that we will set you free."

"And what," the Spider began. "Doesss the principessssassss wish Alítheia to do?"

"You've tasted my blood." I stated. "It is Merrow's blood."

"Yesss." The Spider said, suspiciously.

"Taste my sister's blood."

Sera cut her palm with the knife I pressed into her hand. She held it out and Alítheia took a taste.

"It issss Merrow's blood," Alítheia said. "Jussst like yoursss."

"But can you tell the difference?" I persisted. "Even though we are of Merrow's line, can you tell the difference between us, between the blood of my mother and grandmother?"

Alítheia paused. "It issss ssstill Merrow's blood. Merrow's blood isss the sssame. But Alítheia may tassste something… Different."

I felt triumphant.

"It issss hard to know," Alítheia admitted. "Hard to realisssse, however. Merrow's blood tassstesss the same."

My hopes were crushed.

"But Alítheia," I stated. "You've seen me. Can you swear, under the event that an impostor of our generation, comes towards you, or someone who hasn't been presented by my mother, my sister or myself, were to come before you, it would not be Merrow's crown you would place upon her head?"

"What?" Sera began.

I took a deep breath. "Sera. We need to replace the crown, should Miromara come under attack, or be invaded. _In case_ Miromara is invaded and for some reason unlike our ancestors, we were unlucky, Miromara's crown cannot rest upon the head of an impostor. We must forge a fake. A fake which must make itself clear when the time comes, that this is not Miromara's rightful regina or Crown Princess."

I paused. "If we were invaded and surrounded, Alítheia, and you have no choice but to acknowledge the blood of Merrow, please, is there… A loophole within the decrees and laws of Miromara? Something that would render the coronation fake? The first part of the Dokimí, the Blooding? A way with the words, for you to make it seem to the impostor and her supporters that you recognise the blood of Merrow and the Merrovingia and to make them think that she is regina, without you declaring that she is the rightful principessa or regina?"

Alítheia paused. "Principesssa, what you asssk… Thisss isss very confusssing."

I sighed. "I know. But we cannot allow Merrow's throne to be lost, nor for Orfeo to win, and Abbadon to be set free. The crown must be replaced during such a ceremony. And you must say that you recognise this as Merrow's blood- if it is indeed Merrow's blood, but place the fake crown upon the impostor's head, without declaring her the rightful regina. Just say, 'It is yours.' Meaning the crown."

"That Alítheia may do," she admitted. "Ssshould an impossster of Merrow's blood comesss before Alítheia. Ssshould Miromara be invaded."

I nodded. "Then, we promise," I stated. "You will be set free. Mother will never believe us- not unless we offer her proof, and I'm afraid the word of her teenage daughters and even Alítheia may not be enough." I said regretfully. "She fears you. But-"

"After the Dokimí," Serafina interrupted. "I will set you free."

* * *

I took a shaky breath, running my fingers through my hair.

"We can't talk about this," I whispered. "People will think we're mad. Mother may have no choice but to have us looked at. Mentally unstable principessas are a liability to Miromara's secured future and present stability. If any enemies suspect…"

"I know." Sera said grimly. "We would either be called insane, locked and monitored inside an institution, suffer serious legal consequences if everything is false, or have our enemies kill and attack us, our family and Miromara before we can even begin to plan a defence."

And now she was beginning to think as a future regina.

I owed her something. I grabbed her arm. "Sera…" I began. "About my secret…"

Sera's eyes widened in understanding. "I understand, Rena. Say no more. We'll discuss your secret after my Dokimí." She inhaled deeply.

I nodded. Sera… She would do the right thing.

But would she accept me, after the big revelation? Would our parents' acceptance be enough for her?

I knew she was my sister, but still… Like Astrid, I would always have doubt in my mind.

* * *

With no Permutavi, word on Rafe Ioaro Mfeme filled my mind. Only I knew his true identity, and my uncle could no longer be trusted- if I ever trusted him.

To be honest with myself, I never trusted my uncle. Unlike Serafina and Desiderio I never allowed myself to get close to him. Lucia, I would try to befriend, help her see reason, and save her, but Vallerio?

There was nothing I could do for him. So, I cut him out of my mind and heart from the very beginning.

I pitied him. But my pity would always vanish as I looked around Miromara.

I could hear the sound of children laughing and playing in playgrounds and in nursery shoals. I could hear mothers and fathers scolding them gently, telling them, explaining to them about the Kolisseo, the Ostrokon, Neria and the various gods in the temples that lined the Corrente Regina. Scrutinising items and laughing with tourists in the Golden Fathom. Dragging their families and haggling over goods in the Fabra. And soon, all these people would be dragged into concentration or death camps where Death Riders would slam a fist into the face of a begging, pleading mother, desperate to get word on her children. Where Traho and the rest would order, them starved and cut off the fingers of a little merl to interrogate her mother. Rage and hate would fill my heart. And I wonder how Vallerio could do such a thing. How _my own uncle,_ my own flesh and blood would carelessly put Traho in charge and allow all this to happen. Even if Isabella wasn't his sister, and despite the years of pain separated from the mermaid he loved and his only child. How he could do such a thing.

Orfeo didn't care either. A child could die, and he couldn't care less. It was just another pawn in his game.

I took several deep breaths when I thought about this.

I had been sneaking out to Alítheia every night- Sera and I alternated, keeping her company. But soon, it was my turn to go into the human world. Where I had to do something about Orfeo.

One night, Sera and I decided to research at the Ostrokon, under the pretence of researching Merrow's progress for academic purposes. But in trust, Sera confessed to me that she hadn't slept peacefully since the story on Orfeo and Merrow. I agreed; we needed to find the locations of the talismans.

Even better yet, after my stay in the human world, Mother had privately confided in me that the Council of the Six Waters would meet and convene in Aegae, Atlantica.

YESSS! Not only a chance for the Six Realms to prevent Orfeo's interference in our world, but to find and meet Becca!

And then what? Ling and Ava too? Hopefully Astrid, though that would be more difficult, considering how closely Kolfinn tries to conceal Astrid's disability.


	7. Chapter 7

**To Bookworm: I'm so, _so_ sorry! But I had my graduation and a whole host of problems!**

 **To TheAwesomePrussia: Thank you- I'll try not to disappoint!**

 **To Emiliano733: Thanks, I'll try to make things really interesting.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : As this is a fanfiction site, you don't need me to tell you that only Jennifer Donnelly owns these characters. I'm not making any money out of this.**

* * *

The Silver Palace was a whirlpool of mad activity.

Mother had been kept busy, and in addition to that, we rarely saw Desiderio who had just recently been promoted to the rank of captain and was far too busy with his troops.

I knew Sera was fifteen now, I wasn't that much younger though people thought we were of the same age- or they believed me to be older when I spoke to them. Serafina and I were thus considered reliable enough to be entrusted with diplomatic tasks, including the regina's work; greeting and hosting international ambassadors, diplomats, balls, parties and functions, ceremonial public works, court sessions. Mother introduced us to the various directors and managers, teachers and staff of schools and Ostrokons, priests and priestesses. We watched the regina taking her council, visiting schools, temples, factories and guilds weaving sea silk, sea flax. It was clear, Mother was grooming us both.

But why me?

I was the spare. Plus, it created problems for Sera as people were constantly looking at me, thinking that _I_ was the Crown Princess. Call me sceptical, but it undermined her presence and authority in my opinion. Especially as I was the one who took after mother and the various portraits of past reginas.

But it was the duty of any ruler to ensure that the spare heirs be groomed sufficiently- in case of 'accidents'. I might have been the candidate for the Permutavi, but even though I prayed that nothing would happen and schemed desperately, there was no guarantee of anything.

Sometimes, Mother would test us, asking our opinions. I was always careful to encourage Sera (she really needed self-esteem and confidence), and only advise her. During official duties and outings, I always swam one stroke behind her, if not two. If I took a stroke and ended up at the same level, or worse in front of her, accidentally, I was always careful to move backwards and to slow myself. This would emphasise Sera's position as the true heiress, the Crown Princess of Miromara.

In the meantime, I schemed desperately to keep everyone alive.

The Council of Six Waters was soon to be convened in the city of Aegae, the capital of the realm of Atlantica.

And we were both going.

* * *

We travelled for days before we finally reached Atlantica, and still we went on until we reached the capital, at the very heart of the Atlantic Ocean.

It was massive, even more so than Cerulea, due to its vast population: a gigantic, underwater cosmopolitan city, rising from the ocean floor, the Golden Palace at its very centre.

The Golden Palace was the only thing the animators from Disney ever got right in A Little Mermaid. It glistening, gleaming golden spires and towers rising with such beauty that I gasped as it sparkled and flashed in the light against the blue and green of the waters. The city itself was divided into several sections around the palace, the outside the rings were the busiest markets and farms, where merfolk harvested kelp, various underwater plants, seaweed and vegetables, sea prunes, water apples, sand and saltmarsh melons, coral berries and more. Other farms bred scallops, the world-renowned delicious Atlantican clams, lobster, crab, marine mammals like domesticated dolphins, rays, some species of sharks, walruses and seals- for meat, milk and dairy products. Anchovy, various worms, squid, crabs, krill and shrimp were watched over by herders, but it did not appear in the very least, like anything rural.

The outer ring was the largest, filled with shops, taverns, department stores, markets, tailor and seamstress shops, mechanics, salvagers displaying shipwrecked items, inns, motels, restaurants, cafés and more. The whole city was alive and I felt ecstatic just being near it.

"Thank Neria," I heard Tavia mutter. "We've been travelling for days."

Sera and I both agreed, but not out loud. Princesses were never supposed to complain.

In fact, we were lucky we got there quickly enough. Travelling had become increasingly difficult because we needed to make the extra precautions what with Rafe Mfeme and other increased human military activity on the seas. And even then, it was too frighteningly risky. Although the wide majority of the earth's seas, oceans and freshwaters had yet to be discovered and explored by humans, we couldn't take the risk and they were learning more and more each day. Plus, there were deep sea predators and bandits, and we were quite a large entourage so we couldn't move _that_ quickly.

Thank goodness nobody tried to rob us- nobody was stupid enough to rob us. As Maree my hippokamp was just about ready to foal, I had to either go in the carriage or ride a borrowed hippokamp.

As we rode through the city, the Acqua Guerrieri and the Janiçari proudly displayed their arms and the banners of Regina Isabella di Merrovingia de Miromara and her family. The Miromaran coral branch snapped in the ocean currents. Mother was up ahead and I missed her, longed to talk to her, but took comfort in Sera's presence whom I was overjoyed to be sharing the moment with.

"We'll be at the palace soon," I stated. The Atlanticans were once ruled by a proud and legendary dynasty, but now they were mostly extinct, save for some descendants who had married into other families, such as ours. Thus, Atlantica had a president. Still, I saw the trident symbol proudly displayed along Atlantica's banners.

The whole place was dazzling. I looked back on my last life and wondered what if Little Precious were here to see this for herself. The truth was, sometimes, I often forgot I had a previous life and that I was once human. I wasn't sure how I was supposed to feel about that.

Suddenly uncomfortable with this line of thought, we descended into the palace courtyard.

* * *

The butler that showed us to our rooms was pleasant but a little annoying. Thankfully, we were given royal suites and even our entourage were comfortably housed.

"The entourage of the Elder of Qin has yet to arrive," my mother's chief aide warned her. "The Emperor Bilaal is currently preparing and Admiral Kolfinn is close to arrival. The Queen of the Freshwaters is currently undergoing some trouble but should arrive soon in Atlantican territory."

Isabella nodded simply. I pretended to listen but in truth, I was bored. Adrianna, Mother's chief aide was a pain in the wrasse. I forced a smile.

"May we have time to refresh ourselves before we proceed to meet any of them?"

"The formal meetings begin in the evenings, and are adjourned until the next day if they carry on for too long," Isabella informed us. She looked at the two of us, eyes softening. "Go, get some rest merls. I expect you to be present for the banquet."

We nodded in thanks. Both Sera and I headed off to our individual suites.

"So, what do you think? Atlantica, that is," I asked her. "Really impressive, isn't it?"

Sera nodded. "It really is." She blinked. "I could use a nice scrub though. And some Sargasso tea."

"And some candied barnacles or some fresh limpets. Those famous Atlantican clams can come later though, for the dinner," I said thoughtfully. "I think they've got tea waiting for us in our quarters."

Sera nodded. "See you, Rena. Love you."

"Love you too, sweet sister." I stated, heading off to my own rooms.

The suite was massive, the Atlanticans must really want to impress us, I thought, amused. The insides were panelled in abalone and coral, inlaid with sea glass and pearl. Glowing lava lanterns and lamps were perched on top of posts or on tables under lampshades or on wall sconces, but there was a chandelier in the sitting room with its floor carpeted in soft pink and magenta tube worms. It was furnished with luxurious clam shell armchairs, fluffy sea silk cushions and soft anemone-filled sofas. Much of the furniture were Miromaran-made, I thought, carved, gilded and possibly imported from Cerulea. Wood was expensive as few plants underwater were sufficient enough and one had to risk predators, crumbling shipwrecks and treacherous shipwreck ghosts or the goggs up above to comb for driftwood. But these were very fine of high quality with a varnish over them to prevent them from rotting or tarnishing in the deep water. A bowl of refreshments had been placed on the table: sweet or salted barnacles, limpets, snails and sea cucumbers with a steaming pot of- yes, Sargasso tea! I was beyond relieved. Sinking into the nearest sofa, I immediately poured myself a fresh, steaming cup and sampled some limpets and sea cucumbers. I nearly moaned in relief at it all.

I was blissfully eating when the door knocked. "Yes?" I said, swallowing my mouthful of snail. I poured myself another cup.

"It's me, your highness." Oh, great. Adrianna.

In she came, about as sour as rotten sea prunes, as usual. "Your highness, the whole entourage has been seen to and is suitably refreshed. The regina wishes to know when you will be ready to proceed."

"And where will we be meeting them?" I gestured to the food, offering her. She declined, respectfully.

"No, thank you, your highness." She pursed her lips. "In the palace's formal reception room, just before dinner."

"Well, I'm afraid I hardly know the way, Adrianna." I said, dryly. "That is why we will be here, and your uncle the High Commander has made it clear that you are to be with your bodyguards at all times."

I narrowed my eyes. I still didn't trust Vallerio, even now. Adrianna mistook my look for disapproval. "Your highness," she began. "We are about to enter the world of inter-realm politics, and I am sure that there are many people who disagree- no matter how well-reasoned- with your mother the regina's opinions, decrees and choices, and will thus seek to hurt her through you." She took a deep breath, ready to go on a longer lecture, but I held up my hand.

"I understand, Adrianna." I said, mercifully cutting the lecture short. "But I will not have you nor anyone lecture me whilst we are here. We don't want to seem ignorant in front of our esteemed hosts and fellow members of the Council of the Six Waters, do we?" I raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Of course not, your highness." Adrianna bowed. My lips twitched in distaste.

"Thank you, Adrianna. Please tell my mother that I shall be along shortly." I stood. She left the room.

As soon as she was gone, I scoffed. "Idiot." I pitied Sera for having to put up with people like this every day. At least I could escape. I hated being demeaned like that. I swam to the en-suite grotto and looked myself in the mirror. The grotto was large, a limestone toilet in one corner, a large mirror in the other and shelves of glass jars and vials filled with fragrant oils and clean scrubbing sands of all kinds, a dressing gown hanging on the hook on the door and a cloth to wipe away excess sand.

Scowling, I stripped naked and grabbed the vials of pink, black and white sand, scrubbing myself from head to fins almost viciously.

I didn't belong anywhere. Not here, not in a court filled with gossips, sycophants, treacherous schemers and power-hungry or greedy individuals, more interested in their own benefits than those of their realms.

I grabbed the cloth, flicked away remaining grains of sand and put on the dressing gown. It wasn't fair. I didn't feel like I belonged. Somewhere, I felt… As if it wasn't right, as if this was wrong, for someone like me to be living underwater with all the privileges of a princess. Because once, I was a gogg, and I didn't deserve this. And yet… When I went to the human world…

I was not the same person I had been, now everything had changed. Swimming out of the grotto, I went to find something to wear.

* * *

A few minutes later, I stepped out, wearing a regal silvery gown of sea silk, sleeveless and embroidered with pearls at the shoulders and skirt. Mother-of-pearl subtly decorated the skirt and pearl-drop earrings in diamond settings graced my ears, whilst my hair had been swept in an elegant updo with silver and diamond pins and a diamond-heart bracelet on my wrist.

I tried to calm down, scolding myself inwardly and remembering to count my blessings and be damned grateful for them! Swimming through the network of elaborate corridors, I finally managed to reach a vast reception hall. Gigantic, gilded ornaments and urns filled with underwater plants, beautiful and glowing, coral and more stood on display, feathery tube worms in golden, orange and beige tones, gave bright accents, carpeting the floor in patterns not unlike the ones seen in rugs and carpets in the human world. Statues of the ancient dynasty including its legendary founder Poseidon Neptunes, immortalised in Greek myth and legend, his wife Amphitrite Salacia and heir Triton were displayed. Coral walls were panelled with costly mirror glass and mother-of-pearl and emerald in various patterns. I raised my eyebrows, impressed. Very grand. The furniture were marble, granite or expensive, gilded wood.

It all gave an awe-inspiring, grand yet aesthetically pleasing air about the room. I was fully aware that this was to be my most important meeting officially as principessa of Miromara and Regina Isabella's daughter.

"It seems like the Atlanticans really want to impress," I mused.

"Indeed," Mehterbaşi, head of the Janiçari, spoke. I smiled. "Well, I suppose when people get together, they can't help showing off. Besides, they need to assert their political power and their ability to be gracious to their hosts. I suppose we'd do the same. But the expense, even for us…" I trailed off, gazing at the massive lava chandeliers above.

"So, dear Captain Mehterbaşi, what do you think?" I asked him. "About what, principessa?" "About the politics up ahead. Do you think we'll get anywhere or will petty disagreements get in the way?"

"I really can't say, principessa," Mehterbaşi said, carefully. "Come now, dear captain, you can be honest with me." I urged.

Mehterbaşi still looked uneasy. "Well, Principessa Serena, I think that even minor disputes will be hard to overcome." He looked grim. "There will be quarrelling."

"Of course, they will be," I sighed. I looked at Sera. She was floating, listening intently to every word Mum was saying.

 _She's lecturing and advising Sera again,_ I thought. Serafina looked composed, as usual, but I knew better than to be fooled. Her brow was slightly furrowed.

As I approached them, Mehterbaşi bowed his head to the regina and the Janiçari guards took their ceremonial places along with the members of the Acqua Guerrieri in position around the regina and her daughters.

"Serena." Mum greeted me with a smile. I smiled back at her, and encouragingly at Sera, but then a contingent of guards appeared alongside the Elder of Qin. He bowed his head towards our direction and made his way surrounded by his guards. Mother nodded solemnly and Sera and I curtsied when he approached.

"Regina Isabella de Miromara." He greeted formally, but warmly. Mother's lips lifted into a smile. "Elder Gang Han Hai. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise, your majesty." The Elder was a tall merman with a long beard and reddish-golden scales covering his incredibly long tail- the tail, scales and fins of a dragonfish, bright as coins. His fins were fine, semi-transparent, but regal and stiff, like dragonfish, and his reddish-golden robes complimented his beautiful, bright scales, embroidered in gold thread with Qin's symbols of wisdom, prosperity and good fortune. His almond eyes were obsidian-coloured and his fair skin had a touch of golden- undeniably Asian the goggs would say.

Elder Gang Han Hai turned his eyes towards Serafina and I, as Mother introduced us both. "These are my daughters, the principessas Serafina and Serena." We curtsied again.

"It is a great honour, your excellency." Serafina said, very carefully. "Indeed, we are honoured to make your acquaintance," I stated, just as carefully. "The honour is all mine, to meet the principessas of such a great realm. You do your realm and your dynasty a great service by being here, Principessa Serafina, and Principessa Serena."

I smiled. "Thank you, excellency." Sera stated. Just then more guards appeared. "Have you seen Emperor Bilaal?" Isabella asked.

"Alas, I am afraid I have not," the Elder admitted. "Though I have heard that he arrived with his son, the Crown Prince, and his nephew and niece, whereas his wife, brother and sister-in-law remain to govern Matali in his absence." Sera tried not to look excited or startled at the news that Mahdi and Neela would be there, and my heart shone with gladness as well. I had to contain my own smile.

"I have just had word that the Queen of the Freshwaters is arriving as we speak," the Elder continued. "They must be weary considering the distance," he said. "They have had difficulties on the road, something to do with fishing trawlers."

Isabella was startled and so were we. "Trawlers? Belonging to Rafe Mfeme?"

"Oh, so his trouble has spread to Miromara too, your majesty?" The Elder looked grim and unsurprised. "Yes, one of the trawlers belonging to that devious, cruel-hearted terragogg, with nets and hooks nearly ensnared the queen. Thankfully, her majesty and most of her entourage escaped with little damage done to them, although a few have been injured, or even killed."

Isabella's face darkened. "He is becoming more and more dangerous as we speak," she said. "With three trawlers and an entire fleet, growing, at his disposal, it is likely that he has become increasingly wealthy. And wealth means power in the gogg world."

The Elder nodded gravely. "Yes." My heart pounded, I was afraid that they heard it. Orfeo nearly caused open chaos already in the underwater world. I _had_ to take action- very, very soon.

Next to me, Serafina looked disturbed and troubled. I narrowed my eyes. Orfeo was becoming more and more powerful and nobody knew the true extent of his power. Only me.

"On the bright side," the Elder continued. "Admiral Kolfinn and his son Ragnar have both arrived safely. It's a dangerous trip from Arctic waters to Atlantica but they've made it."

Isabella's face betrayed nothing. If she suspected Kolfinn was up to no good she did not show it. Sera's brow furrowed again, but she was still composed. No surprises to me, that Astrid didn't come.

 _Kolfinn wouldn't want weakness to be shown,_ I thought. He would never risk Astrid's safety nor the stability of Ondalina's society and security and his son's future position if Astrid's inability to songcast was revealed, especially in front of other realms- and within his own.

It would never be easy for her, I thought silently. She had to grow up in a society that valued strength and magic to conceal themselves, keep them safe and so forth, without a singing voice.

Could I help her? Without Kolfinn suspecting.

 _One thing at a time_ , I told myself. Get the Council of the Six Waters and Wave Warriors _mobilised_ against Orfeo first. Then we'll see about Abaddon and Orfeo as well as any traitors.

We couldn't afford to lose. Not one bit.

* * *

The formal dinner took place at the palace's great hall.

A selection of mouth-watering delicacies and gourmet cuisine from all over the underwater world were proudly displayed on buffet tables amidst glowing anemones, coral, seaweed fronds and more. I picked some clams to put on my plate, a few snails, a salad of sea cucumbers, sliced water apples, coralberries and walrus cheese, some salted barnacles and whelks along with a bit of crayfish and crab. Swimming to the table, I sat with Sera who was talking- with relief- to Neela. Mahdi was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Neela." I said, sitting down next to Sera, and beaming at her. Neela looked up and beamed- literally. Her skin glowed a blue so bright, it nearly got in my eyes. "Neela," I said, trying not to wince. _"Ooh,_ sorry." She giggled sheepishly. "It's great to see you, Rena."

"Likewise," I smiled. "How's your brother? Your parents and aunt?"

"Oh, they're great," Neela waved a hand carelessly. She had a large tray of Matalin pastries (why? She could always get them back home) and local delicacies on her plate. Today she was in a light pink sari, with shell and emerald combs in her hair and matching earrings. "And Mahdi?" I asked, slyly.

Sera flushed. "Rena!" I laughed and so did Neela who grinned.

"Mahdi's great." She stated. But then her face fell. "But he and Yaz are out right now."

"I see," I said, picking up a clam. "So, Sera told me you're studying somewhere?" She asked.

I froze. "Oh, yeah. But sorry, I can't tell." I looked sheepishly at her. "Regina's orders."

Neela looked somewhat disappointed but understanding. Sera frowned. "I know she has a good reason, but I'd still like to know-"

" _After_ your Dokimí," I told her. Sera frowned. "Right. After I get crowned official heiress to Miromara."

I put down my clams and looked sadly at Sera. "You know I'd tell you in a heartbeat if I could." I said, softly. Sera, seeing how genuine I was, softened. "I know," she said. "And I'll wait, I promise."

"Promise…" I hesitated. I didn't want her to hate me. But as I took a deep breath I saw another sight.

A contingent of guards from Ondalina had arrived surrounding a handsome young merman. He was tall, dressed in black sealskin stitched in silver thread and light, but formal ceremonial armour. The merman's blond hair was so fair it was platinum-coloured, and his eyes were a piercing ice-blue. He was lean and strong, yet muscular, and you could easily tell he was a soldier through and through. His regal bearing and hard posture told me that he was not only of military background, born to command and lead troops, but he was a member of the ruling class, the military elite at the top of Ondalina's hierarchy. The light tattoos displayed on his arms showed his status and achievements as well, but he was young; not much older than us. About the same age, if not slightly older than Des.

He had a strong, straight profile and his tail was a strong, black orca's tail with white markings. Immediately, I knew who this was. The books only ever mentioned him, but I knew this was Ragnar Kolfinsson, future admiral of Ondalina and Astrid's brother.

* * *

The Council of the Six Waters would commence publicly first.

I was seated next to my mother, Serafina was on her other side. Miromaran representatives surrounded us from all over the empire. The queen of the Freshwaters looked tired, but strong and resolute. I was impressed by her courage.

Ragnar sat next to his father. Admiral Kolfinn was a tall, very well-built merman with strong, muscular forearms and tattoos showing his rank and achievements there. He had a sinuous, strong, black-and-white orca's tail, with wide tail fins, strong and powerful like his son's, though the future admiral's was leaner, obviously younger but no less strong. His son also had a leaner, less bulky build and a less weathered face, but he was doubtless strong. His features were stern and handsome, I thought. That strong, straight profile, slim lips and piercing eyes. Ragnar's hair was cropped short, chin-length, although his father kept his hair long.

I caught Ragnar's eye, when I realised he was looking at me, just as I was looking at him. I was startled and looked away, trying to preserve as much dignity as I was able. But the flush still stole my cheeks. I straightened, trying to regain my regal composure. I was not some silly merl checking out merboys! I was a principessa representing Miromara, from the House of Merrovingia!

But throughout the- _long and boring-_ pleasantries, I could feel his eyes on me.

Finally, we got down to business.

"Now," the president of Atlantica began. "As we all know, there is a threat riding the waves. In the human world, there is a man by the name of Rafe Ioaro Mfeme, who owns several trawlers and a fleet of fishing vessels, and appears to be increasing in wealth and power as we speak. With his nets, he sweeps even the deepest ocean floors and even entire settlements and dwellings: so far several farms in Atlantica, Miromara, the Freshwaters and Matali have been affected. Families have been killed. The danger is increasing. More and more the death toll is rising due to Mfeme's boats and crew; he has used the most sophisticated sonar technology, and- although we cannot say for certain whether he knows of the existence of merpeople- his nets, longline hooks, and even his propellers and more have cost not only so many lives, but livelihoods to be destroyed. Already her majesty, the queen of the Freshwaters and her entourage were nearly killed most violently or captured by the nets of this terragogg." The queen looked composed, but her eyes were dark and haunted, ancient in her tanned face.

"Thanks to the brave and courageous efforts of those of my retinue, I managed to survive," she spoke. "Though some of my greatest friends, loyal supporters and guards who protected me unflinching in their duty, did not. The president bowed his head towards her. "I am truly sorry for your loss." He stated. The queen inclined her head.

"As am I," Emperor Bilaal spoke. Neela's uncle sat next to- surprise, surprise- Mahdi. Yaz and Neela sat a little behind him. Mahdi was clad in a deep blue-green turban, in a similar colour as his scales, and a coordinating emerald sea silk jacket. Some coral and imperial orders decorated his jacket and a large emerald was pinned into his turban. He was handsome, with incredibly chiselled features; chiselled lips, fine sculpted cheekbones, smooth jaw and chin, a straight, slim nose and dark cattail coffee-coloured eyes, with incredibly long and thick lashes and well-shaped brows. I could grudgingly see why Lucia liked his looks like so many merls, but although I had nothing against Mahdi he seemed too good to be true, in my eyes. This was even though I knew his motives were always for Sera and the mer realms, I admitted I preferred, _damn it-_ guess who?

I raised my head as the president went on about the number of attacks, the casualties and properties damaged, the loss to the underwater economies, and more.

But this was all nothing we could help with. I frowned. What can we do if we were expected to stay hidden and Orfeo could retreat on land?

I looked at my mother. She seemed to be frowning intently as well, I gestured to her and Sera.

"I need to speak with you," I whispered to her.

* * *

Isabella looked stern and disapproving, but I wasn't cowed. Sera and even Des, various ministers and such might have been, but not me.

I felt strangely pleased at that.

"Serena." She began.

"It might be our only chance."

"Absolutely not." Isabella's eyes flashed. "I am not risking you anywhere near that… Monster."

"I'm afraid," I said slowly and quietly. "You may have no choice." I looked at her steadily in the eye.

"I was given this gift for a reason," I said quietly. "To span both worlds. Now a terragogg threatens us, in our world and his. And in the same generation I was given this gift?" I paused. "Mother, Neria knows there is no coincidence."

Isabella regarded me silently. I could see her clench and unclench her jaw, working furiously to find a way out of it.

"Have you ever known me to do something without planning it, to be rash and to charge in blindly?" I dared. "To not plan and think things through carefully? This is what I was born to do- this is my destiny, you know it, Mother. You can feel it in your blood. Neria and our ancestors meant for this to happen." I did not take my eyes off hers.

Isabella and I were silent for a long while. I could feel Serafina looking with chagrin and annoyance at us, not letting her into the conversation.

Isabella sighed.

"Very well." Then her blue eyes flashed. "But know this, Serena, if I get so much as the smallest inkling that _your life_ is in danger…" I let her trail off.

I bowed my head gravely. "I understand, Mother."

Isabella sighed heavily. "Oh, confound it all. Pray that this works, my daughter."


	8. Chapter 8

**To Emiliano733/merendinoemiliano: Thank you.**

 **To Bookworm: Thank you. Hope you enjoy this chapter at least.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Coral is red, bluefins are blue. I don't own this saga and neither do you.**

* * *

Serafina looked at me strangely after Mother and I had a 'talk'.

Isabella looked stern and grim, but even she realised the gravity of this situation.

And no, before you ask, I didn't tell her about Vallerio, Portia and Lucia- though I wondered if I should.

If they were innocent, it was likely that I would condemn them. But what if they weren't innocent?

Vallerio was already talking aggressively about Ondalina withdrawing from the Permutavi fanning the flames for open conflict. A little too much for Mother's or my liking. But as for me, I had a reason to mistrust him.

My doubts about Vallerio's guilt were disappearing day by day.

But at least we were in Atlantica. I could look for Becca.

As Mother looked at us both, she beckoned to Serafina and demanded that I explain to my sister what I was going on about.

It was important that Sera's voice be heard in this, not merely mine. After all, she was the future regina.

Serafina looked alarmed when I confronted her with my idea. "Are you sure?" She demanded. Her tail swished nervously.

"Positive." I spoke. "It needs to be done, Sera."

Sera glanced at our mother. "And where will we find the soldiers and merpower for this mission?"

Mother and I exchanged glances. I bit my lip. "It has something to do with… My secret. Where I've been going for some time now."

Sera opened her mouth, before closing it.

"Okay, fine." She said. "But how will we tell the rest of the council-"

"I will speak up for us." Mother began. "Then you and Serena will put forwards your plan."

"Remember, we're not asking them for their help, Serafina," I said. "Just their support. If any soldiers are wounded, we need the help the mer realms can give us to keep them safe and patch them up. To supply them or give them knowledge of their surrounding areas. This isn't going to be easy, but it's not impossible."

* * *

"The sovereign queen of Miromara wishes to speak." The master speaker announced.

"Thank you, Master Speaker." Isabella looked at the president and the whole assembly.

"I have a proposal," she announced. "Or rather, it is not I, but my own daughters, Serafina and Serena."

The Master Speaker looked surprised; they all were. But the former quickly recovered and nodded. "Permission granted. The floor is handed over to the Principessas Serafina and Serena di Merrovingia of Miromara."

Serafina and I stood, nodding our heads graciously.

"Thank you. Your majesties, your excellencies, honourable representatives, we wish to address the issue at hand," Sera began. "The matter of the terragogg Rafe Mfeme and his increasing power and threat to all our peoples." Sera finished, and I looked at each and every single one of them in the eye.

 _Never show weakness,_ Isabella had once taught us. _Never show your fear or nerves. Even if they mock or taunt you, do not take the bait._

"As we all know Rafe Mfeme owns not only three large fishing trawlers all equipped with the latest and most sophisticated sonar technology," I spoke up. "The _Bedrieër,_ the _Sagi-shi_ and the _Svikari_ , but it appears that he has a growing number of smaller fishing boats and ships including supposed terragogg rescue ships, meant to save drowning sailors, which include helicopters- which for those who are unaware, are vehicles that fly and patrol above land and sea- and a large following of crewmen and guards.

"Already our scouts have witnessed conflicts- those with the ability to speak the human language of English have reported that Rafe Mfeme has gotten into various squabbles with his own kind." My lips twitched upwards, "It appears that not all terragoggs approve of what he does and there are laws in place to prevent things like overfishing and to protect the environment- as difficult as it is to believe- but even so, his wealth can buy many things. If not, even the laws of the humans may stop him and I doubt very much that we would be able to, seeing as we are required to stay hidden."

"And what would the principessas have us do?" Someone from the Atlantican congregation asked. "Sit back and do nothing?"

"No, if we do nothing, then I am afraid that the damage and loss of life will be extensive." Now Sera spoke up. "Already his fleets- and he has plenty of those- are everywhere, from Qin to Matali, Atlantica, Miromara, the Freshwaters and Ondalina. Everyone is affected. Asides from valuable livestock and harvest stores, settlements and mer alike are in danger, so the survivors will have little to live off if somehow, they manage to escape his nets and hooks." Sera stated.

"We cannot stop him for fear that we may be exposed or killed ourselves. But as his wealth grows, so does his influence over the human world. I would not be surprised if I heard that he has resorted to corruption and bribery."

"Rafe Mfeme doesn't announce is arrival to the mer," I said. "But he comes anyway, barging with his nets, hooks, giant engines and propeller blades, and so far, a large number of people have been killed. He appears out of nowhere it seems, yet all of a sudden, he barges in, destroys people and properties, and leaves. It's strange but he seems not only intent on fishing but deliberate destruction. For someone who is supposedly unaware of the existence of the mer, Rafe Mfeme's fleets have managed not to skip any mer settlement thus far, whereas non-settled areas have been largely unaffected." People started to glance at one another.

"Always, it's the busiest rural settlements, the most important agricultural centres and so forth. A little too important not to raise a few eyebrows, surely." They had all begun to listen intently to my words. "We've all heard the reports- coming from some of the most important rural settlements in the mer realms."

"As far-fetched as this may sound," Sera began again. "Perhaps we should ask ourselves why for an ignorant terragogg, Rafe Mfeme always seems to miss the barren, desolate plains where large shoals of fish tend to flock."

I looked at everybody. "Either he has uncanny luck and is trying to destroy the mer economy and civilisation, and our lives as we know it, or someone is leading him on." Gasps echoed throughout the room.

"That's impossible." Someone from Qin exclaimed. "We have remained successfully hidden from the goggs for millennia?"

"But how well hidden?" I challenged him, looking him in the eye. "Always, the goggs have stories about mermaids and mermen- men and women with fish tails, scales and fins, being spotted by beach-goers, swimmers, divers, fishermen and sailors. Sirens have been known to use their voices to lure them to the depths in days gone by. Perhaps Rafe Mfeme is trying to prove those stories true? That's nothing new for the goggs."

"But if that is so," Someone from Atlantica began. "Why aren't there more of these terragoggs out looking for us."

 _The Wave Warriors,_ I thought. _Because they cover up our tracks._

"Besides, we have _confuto_ songspells among other means of defence." Emperor Bilaal looked at me strangely.

"How about shoalers?" I asked, strength seeping into my quiet voice. "The low-tiders and those who love the shallows? There will always be those who love extreme sports near the surface- or silly games like Dump the Dude." I said, naming the game merboys and merls alike enjoy, knocking off gogg surfers from their boards. "There will always be those who break the rules."

Everyone looked uneasily at one another. Ah, so that hit a nerve, did it?

"And even those of legitimate professions," I continued. "Wood-carvers and salvagers. Humans send cameras and divers to explore underwater ruins or shipwrecks. More and more, their knowledge on the seas, oceans and freshwaters of the world grows. And every new knowledge and discovery brings wealth in the human world. Money is power. But what if he stumbles? Loses some profit- something costly, say… A trawler? Would that not create a stumbling block."

Ah, the mark had been hit. Everyone was leaning forwards, interested.

"What is your highness suggesting?" The queen of the Freshwaters looked at me.

Sera looked grim. "We cannot presume to know everything about the human world," I admitted. "But if Rafe Mfeme stumbles and loses a little profit- like a trawler, a ship or even some fish…" Sera trailed off.

"It would cost him," she continued. "Disable his finances and operations, even temporarily. And if the majority of humans do not know believe in mer, could we disguise his losses as accidents?"

Everyone looked at one another. All was silent for a long while.

"It's too risky." The president of Atlantica finally spoke.

"We are not asking you to provide us with soldiers," I said, much to everyone's surprise. "Unless they choose to volunteer for themselves. Merely to shelter, medically assist and on occasion supply them or help cover their tracks."

The queen of the Freshwaters stared. "Have you already the men for this task?"

I merely looked at her. "If we did," I said quietly. "Perhaps it would be best if we were to keep the details of this meeting a secret- even amongst our own kin."

"Your highnesses," the Elder of Qin spoke. "If we sabotage Mfeme's shipping and fishing businesses by directly interfering there is a chance that they may discover us."

"Not if we are careful," We both spoke. "Not if we plan this well." I said.

"We don't have much of a chance to destroy Rafe Mfeme once and for all," Sera admitted. "But maybe, if the fleet is damaged, Rafe Mfeme loses a great deal of money. Damaged property always needs replacements or repairing. Instead of bringing in fish to sell, Mfeme will have to buy or repair nets, engines, hooks and more. With the loss of his wealth, Mfeme stumbles."

"And maybe even falls." I said, my eyes glinting, no doubt. "The latest sonar technology which he already possesses, does not come cheap. It may be risky, but if mer intelligence from all over the Six Realms are able to track down his various ships- a great deal of them, though not all as this would raise suspicions, but no terragogg is immune to bad luck- we may be able to sabotage them."

"Your majesties, your excellencies, we have soldiers who may be trained if they don't have the ability already to camouflage, move quickly, summon ink clouds and more." Sera persisted. "Of course, it _is_ risky, but once we gather enough intelligence as to the whereabouts of Mfeme's vessels, starting from where they were last seen, their size, layout, engine and technology…"

"We may be able to find flaws." I stated.

"But to do that would be very difficult." The speaker turned out to be Admiral Kolfinn. If Mother was surprised, she didn't show it.

"Indeed," she spoke again. "We may estimate to begin with, we have skilled mathematicians and engineers, as does the Kobold. And there are ways, there is always a weakness in human ships. Whether it is the propellers, the hull, engines, trapdoors or more. There are shipwrecks that can be studied, of the same weight and engine power. And we are merely making it appear to be accidents. Mechanics may detect the weak spots and expert songcasters may also examine them."

"All that needs to be done is to arrange an accident," Sera stated. "A sneak attack," I said quietly, my eyes flashing.

"On a major vessel on the waters of various realms. Some serious profits. We can cast whirlpools and vortexes through songspells, can we not?" I nearly demanded. "Ink clouds that can interfere with sonar? Propellers that may get stuck? Engines destroyed from below, once the hull is ripped open by harpoons? And Rafe Mfeme is not known to be careful in regards to the surrounding areas, so he is already breaking a few laws, as I've mentioned, in his own realm."

Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"If he is the one responsible," I continued. "He might have to be the one to repair his own ships. And if anyone's lives are lost on his vessels- the humans will place sole responsibility on him, especially if it's found that his trawlers and boats are faulty. He will be seen as irresponsible and blamed. It might not only cost him a great deal of money, but he could be imprisoned for endangering and costing the lives of his crewmen."

"Very wise, your highness," the Elder of Qin spoke.

"Indeed." The queen of the Freshwaters remarked.

Emperor Bilaal looked at me. "This might… Work."

"We might be able to get rid of him for good." The president looked astonished.

Mother spoke: "On behalf of my daughters and Miromara, I put forwards this proposal."

"I second that," A voice suddenly spoke. "Or rather, Ondalina does." Everyone turned to see Ragnar, son of the admiral, speaking up. "It is better than doing nothing." Did his eyes flash when he looked at his father? But then those piercing blue orbs turned towards me. "And if this is well-thought out and planned, we have a high chance of success. The principessa is right. A terragogg's wealth is his power. We must bankrupt Rafe Mfeme in order to make him fall."

"And should the other terragoggs notice?" The president dared.

"They would care little if only Rafe Mfeme suffers the damages," Ragnar said, shrugging. "And besides, as Princess Serena put it, no one is immune to bad luck. Any gogg who sends men and puts his own money to sail the high seas makes a larger gamble than most. Sometimes, people lose in gambling. Accidents happen. Rafe Mfeme seems to me, like the man who would put his own profit and drive anything towards it, before taking into account the lives of his own men. That cannot be unexpected." He did not lift his eyes from mine.

Kolfinn appeared to be deep in thought. A small smirk played on Ragnar's lips.

Sera thankfully decided to help along. "We were under the impression that numerous activity of Mfeme's fleet has been seen in the Pacific- Qin's territory." She began.

"And that he is extending everything to the Arctic. He is powerful, but I hear that some soldiers, including the Freshwaters' are excellent at guerrilla fighting and Ondalinian camouflage spells are among, if not, the very best." I gave a tempting pause and met his gaze full-on.

I didn't look at anyone else, but I could tell they were becoming more and more convinced.

"Then Ondalina seconds the motion," Kolfinn suddenly spoke, and I sensed the surprise in the room. "And I as well," the Freshwater queen said. "To save the lives of my people, and to have justice- for all mer." "And I." Emperor Bilaal's voice rang out. Mahdi nodded from beside him. "And I." The Elder of Qin nodded solemnly. His shoulders seemed weighed down. "We may have no choice." The Atlantican president agreed.

"Then the vote is unanimous," the Master Speaker said, in astonishment. "Might I request one more thing?" I asked. "To keep these plans a secret and to prevent them from leaving this room?"

* * *

Sera breathed out. "I didn't think they would go for it," she admitted.

"Neither did I," I confessed. "Expect it to be the last time I shall ever interfere with inter-realm politics." I said, bluntly. "Or Miromaran. It's all yours sister." We both grimaced.

"Yes, in regards to the proposal," Mother appeared out of nowhere. "Serafina, can you give us a moment, please? I need to speak with your sister." Sera's green eyes shot up and she looked nervously from Mum to me. "Of course, Mum."

Once she was put and the doors were shut, I sighed. "Let me guess, it was reckless? Dangerous? Stupid? You regret listening to me?"

"Not at all," Isabella remarked. "And actually, I'm quite proud of you. And yes, I do believe that something must be done and it must be done now, if not soon." She cast a songspell to hinder eavesdroppers.

"Mother there is something else, something I implied back there, but couldn't discuss publicly." I took a deep breath. "As I've said, Mfeme's attacks are too accurate to be mere coincidence. It's always where there is the greatest damage for the mer, like important agricultural and trading centres, and industrial complexes. Mother- we have no proof that he has no way of knowing that merpeople exist- but humans aren't supposed to know that we are more than myth and legend, aren't they?" I dared. "Something isn't right. I've studied these attacks with the Wave Warriors. It's only too well-aimed and accurate for someone who is supposedly ignorant, but it's too clever and too well-planned. Like… Like he's being informed."

Isabella's eyes darkened.

"Mother," I moved a stroke closer towards her. "Have you ever considered… That we might not be the only mer collaborating with humans?"

My mother's eyes widened.

"Serena," she half-hissed, half-gasped.

"He's far too well-informed," I said sceptically.

"That is a very serious accusation," Mother said, still sounding astonished. "Mother," I said quietly. "We've all studied it, the Wave Warriors and I- to such a great degree- his attacks and disasters in the mer realms. This is _not_ a coincidence."

For a long while, Isabella was unable to speak.

"Well, in that case, I will trust you to do the right thing." She finally spoke. "Only I ask you, as your mother and as your regina, not to take any more risks nor to place yourself in any more danger than you already have." I nodded solemnly.

* * *

A breakfast tray had appeared in the sitting room the next morning. I rose early, cleaned myself and ate, watching and listening to various shells. Conch shells record voices and store information, but they weren't the only kinds. Plus, I feared I might be falling behind on my studies and goodness knows, I needed all the education I could get.

My studies were of immense importance. As I spent half my time in the human world, being trained in combat, human languages, life and etiquette by the Wave Warriors, I could not afford to neglect the school syllabus traditionally put by the Miromarans. Unlike Sera I was not aiming for a doctorate in Ancient Atlantean history, but I needed to catch up and to be as learned as any mer undergoing the regular examinations.

I hated exams, but I knew I was going to ace this one. I had no other choice.

Taking a bite out of a honey-covered sponge, I listened to one shell intently.

"The treaty in the War of the Reykjanes Ridge, won by Miromaran forces, concluded in a peace agreement. The territorial dispute was settled and in spite of warnings and protests that the Ondalinians should pay reparations, Regina Isolda vetoed such suggestions and attempt made by her ruling council. This proved to be a contentious dispute as she was also seeking negotiations with the ruling admital and the Ondalinian military elite…"

I hated politics. Most of the time, it seemed that children could run the realms and nations better than adults.

"The exercise today is to write, then record an essay debating on the opinions and reasoning viewpoints of the author. The question is, 'The Ondalinians could have won the war, were it not for Isolda or the incompetence of the then-second and third-in-command of their military? True or False?'"

I sighed and put down the shell. Picking up a piece of kelp parchment and a pen with squid ink, I prepared to write.

 _It is doubtful that the Ondalinian high command were so incompetent. Perhaps the only one guilty of incompetence was Commodora Tora, but her fatal mistake had been to underestimate Regina Isolda and her forces, as well as neglecting to learn more about the terrain on which they fought on and her impatience to attack. Her reckless actions and lack of precautions led to Ondalina's defeat in the War of the Reykjanes Ridge…_

I prepared to write a citation, but crossed it all out, frowning. Nope, I had to make a statement first and then prove it and explain. I grimaced. I remembered my Cambridge examinations from my first life, and I was shocked to realise I was forgetting more and more about my previous life the more I lived in this world.

I couldn't afford to fall behind. I groaned, stood up and swam, pacing before sinking down into a giant clam chair.

"Ridiculous," I muttered. "Absurd."

And I still had to contact Duca Armando, Marco and Elisabetta about our plans. Just how the heck were they supposed to react to that?

"Right," I mumbled, marching back to the wardrobe. "I can't do this."

I was stupid even to bring that up in front of my _mother_ and sister, let alone in front of the _Council of the Six Waters-_ a meeting of representatives and heads of state in the mer world. But what choice did I have?

Wearing a simple blue gown, I hurried out of my rooms and swam through the corridors. I needed a good swim to clear my thoughts.

I ended up in the palace gardens before long. It was still dark yet the flowers and plants were in bloom, swaying with the currents.

Shaking my head, I could barely stand it. That's it, I wanted to go home, I didn't know if it would make it any better but being home was a sweet blessing I would _never_ take for granted again.

"Brave words, principessa." I turned sharply.

Ragnar Kolfinsson was standing perfectly still, nearly hidden away beside a tall kelp.

* * *

"Ragnar Kolfinsson," I stated. "Principessa Serena di Merrovingia." He said, not taking his eyes from me.

"I must say, I'm impressed." Ragnar spoke, swimming slightly towards me. His powerful black tail, with its white markings moved ever so slightly, yet with confidence and ease, despite its immense strength and impressive size. It was strong and lean. Back in my first life, when I had watched those cartoons and even those cheesy movies about mermaids, the mermen's tails always looked somewhat ridiculous, even feminine- or girly at times. But now I saw that mermen were shaped differently from mermaids in more than just their upper bodies. Mermen's tails were longer, more dense and solid-looking, stronger and built with the sheer power of strength, generally. Little subtleties as it seemed as if their tails were designed to stand out and seem gigantic as compared to a mermaid's sleek and dainty one, extremely feminine and tapered daintily at the end with graceful fins, not as large and broad as a male's.

"What was so impressive?" I raised an eyebrow. "I spoke up with my sister, put forward a proposal that we should do something about a terragogg that was proving to be a menace in all the realms. We had to make him stumble. We also used logic. Money equals power in his world. If Mfeme loses his boats, he loses a lot of money and influence. He won't be able to do much."

"But will that be enough?" Ragnar swum closer, eyebrow arching. "Perhaps not, but it's better than sitting around, swishing our fins and doing nothing." I said, daring him to challenge me with my look.

"A wise thing to say," Ragnar regarded me with his ice-blue eyes. "But what if the humans find us out?"

I raised both my eyebrows. "The humans? I thought you approved and seconded my plan."

"I did," Ragnar said, pleasantly. Was that a smile I saw on his handsome face? "But there are risks."

"There's always risks, but it doesn't mean we can't overcome them," I said steadily. "Besides the risk would only grow if we wait. And this is too serious to have a petty squabble about."

"I agree," he admitted. "I've always hated politics." We watched as the colourful anemones swayed in the currents. "But an unseasoned warrior jumps eagerly at the idea of war."

I gave a small smile at that. "But you aren't unseasoned, are you? I've seen the way you hold yourself, the way you move, the way your eyes look at everyone and everything, how calculating and clever they are. You _are_ a warrior. It's your very lifeblood, isn't it?"

He looked surprised, and startled, but then his face gave way to a crooked grin. "I suppose it is," I smiled warmly in return.

"I don't think you can change that, or even try," I said, softly. "You're a warrior, you protect the ones you love, your family, your friends, your people; their rights, freedom, lives and property. As long as nobody like that goes around looking to start fights, I think people should understand that."

"So you're okay with that?" He asked warily. "About the Permutavi?"

My, he did have guts, didn't he?" I shrugged. "Let people ponder. Yes, my great-grandmother was more generous than normally advised, but even so her reign is gone, and so is my grandmother's. We can't keep edging and skirting around each other like we're going to be potentially-hostile enemies for eternity. I think my Uncle Ludovico likes it in Ondalina. He's got a family now, and so does your father's sister, Sigurlin, she lives quite happily, I can assume, with her family in Tsarno. But ripping future generations from their homes and families might not be the best idea. My mother still misses her brother, and while they were both strong, my uncle and your aunt, they were still young to lose their homes and they cannot see their families as often as they would like. We take for granted the support our families give us. Was your aunt close to your father?"

"I assume she was," Ragnar sighed. "I've never met her."

"Any more than I've met Ludovico." I stated. I looked at him for a long while. "I don't think we have a reason to be enemies," I said slowly. Ragnar was only ever mentioned in the books, but even so, the merman I met did not at all seem shifty, warmongering, or in the slightest bit dishonourable or amoral. And after living in a court full of sycophants, barracudas, snobs and more; people who would smile like a Great White and stab you in the back, or were terrified at the very thought of meeting the royal family, I could read and scan them all like shells.

"No," Ragnar agreed, his eyes never leaving mine. "I don't either."

* * *

"What was that?" Sera asked me, right after I got back.

"What was what?" I frowned. We were sitting in our mother's sitting room, in her suite in the Golden Palace.

"I saw you," she insisted. "In the gardens with Ragnar Kolfinsson."

I made a face and rolled my eyes. "We were just having a chat. I wanted to thank him for supporting us so publicly, and breaking the ice- no pun intended. We both reached a sort-of understanding and really, do we actually have a reason to be enemies?" I scoffed.

"What's this?" Mother came in. "Serena went for a walk in the gardens," Sera began. "Where I met Ragnar Kolfinsson, son of Admiral Kolfinn of Ondalina." I finished, unwilling to let anyone speak for me.

Isabella straightened and looked at me hard in the eye. "You did?"

"Yes," I said evenly, very carefully. "And in all honesty, I did thank him and we shared views on why we did what we did yesterday during the first council session. He's a warrior, Mother. He protects his people, his family, his friends, his home. Their rights and freedom, their property and lives. I know his father backed out of the Permutavi, but is that really a good reason to get so hostile? Whole realms can't act like this forever. If we act like Ondalina or Miromara are each other's predators and potential threats, eventually, someday, something's going to explode. There will be an accident, a misunderstanding and who knows? Perhaps this will escalate into another conflict. Besides, that was in Regina _Isolda's_ time. Whose reign is it now? And whose reign will it be?" I turned to Sera. "Will you continue acting like they're threats and seeking a way to bring the hostilities out into the open? We can't afford to endanger inter-realm relations, especially not right now with Rafe Mfeme going on. A terragogg endangering the mer is always a bigger threat."

My mother and sister were silent, contemplating my words or myself, I didn't know.

Mother was the first to speak: "Serena, you've grown up."

"No, she's always been grown up," Sera stated, not taking her eyes off me. And that was when I truly regretted it- but only for a moment. It didn't just hurt her chances of being seen as a good, even great leader by a 'prodigy' younger sister, it was stupid of me to act older than my years.

"I'm just speaking common sense," I almost grumbled. "I have no desire to be involved in politics. Most of the time it seems that politicians lose sight of the goals they should be working on, and instead focus on throwing down their opponents." I scowled. "I won't be like that."

"Nobody said that you would." Mother moved towards her dressing table. She sighed as she undid the pins from her hair. Long, glossy black locks, straighter than mine, cascaded down her back. "But perhaps it was a good thing that Admiral Kolfinn withdrew from the Permutavi."

Meaning I did not have to leave Miromara. Out of the corner of my eye, I felt Sera look down and bite her lip. A flood of guilt welled within me.

Sera. Serafina who always felt that no matter how hard she tried, studied and worked, she was never good enough for my mother, for Miromara and the Merrovingia dynasty. And here I was: a born Merrovingian with blue eyes, black hair and silver scales, and a child prodigy, proving to be politically astute seemingly without effort.

"So, did you like him?" Mother interrupted our thoughts. Our heads snapped up to look at her. She was removing her earrings and looked at us, or more specifically me, through her mirror. "Did you like Ragnar Kolfinsson?" She put her earrings in a box. Her gaze was unnerving.

I opened my mouth. "I did not find him at all disagreeable, though I don't know him that well," I said warily.

Isabella nodded, and began to brush out her long, black hair. I was used to hearing just how much Lucia Volnero and I resembled each other, but now I saw more and more of my mother's features in myself. Her face was thinner, her cheekbones had grown sharper due to the rough times she had ruling, and her eyes lighter and fiercer than mine, but the resemblance was definitely there. But I also noted there was a resemblance between her and Sera- the nose, the lips, the chin and jawline. Even the shape of the eyes, though their colour matched our father's. She was more than she seemed, even for a regina.

"I also think that was brave of him," Mother mused out loud. "It can't be in many Ondalinians' opinions, to collaborate with Miromara. They're obviously still wary and mistrust us at the very least. And you're right, generations of hostility and suspicion, particularly so comparatively soon after an open conflict will not immediately cease, in spite of any individuals' best intentions." She put the brush down.

My wariness increased. Sera looked slightly confused. "Just what are you saying, Mum?" Sera asked.

Isabella sighed. "Do you approve of him in the very least, Serena? Do you like him?" I opened and closed my mouth. She turned to look at me.

Oh no. Was she… Did she think?

She can't, can she?

Wait, she _did._

"I barely knew him, Mother," I said, astonished. "I may even like him, but _that_ way? Surely you don't-"

Isabella pursed her lips. "There may be another way to conduct peace with Ondalina."

Sera's eyes widened. "Wait, mother, you don't mean-" she gasped and stared, first at her, then at me.

"We've forged a firm friendship with Matali," Isabella said, slowly, carefully, as if worried that we may react badly. "A friendship which will hopefully lead to a firm alliance. But Ondalina had been our old enemy. Perhaps we can change that. Ragnar is to be the next ruling admiral. Perhaps you are right. The Permutavi, after all, cannot last forever."

"So…" I gasped and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. "You're suggesting that we form an alliance with Ondalina as well as Matali? Through _marriage?"_

Isabella said nothing. "Mother!" I gasped.

For a long time, I was too astonished to speak.

Not only was my own mother contemplating an arranged marriage- another one- but she was doing it for _me._

And to someone I had barely met, no less.

I stared at her uncomprehendingly for a long moment. Isabella seemed to read through my emotions- incredible as I couldn't even begin to process them at that moment- and her eyes softened.

"I never met your father until our Promising," she said softly. "He never met me. I was Promised to him at sixteen and I married him when I was twenty. So, did your grandmother, Regina Artemisia. And yet we were happy, Bastiaan and I. I can't imagine my life with anyone other than him, not once have we been unfaithful to each other nor treated one another poorly. We respected each other, including in regards to our differing opinions and we've always been there to support the other all these years."

That was true. Isabella and Bastiaan had been happy together since before we were born. I won't say that their marriage was completely ideal, but there you have it. Mother might have been allowed to marry for love instead, and ended up being with someone who only wanted her money, crown, fame and power, charming her to get them. On the other hand, however, they were lucky. And so were Grandmother and Grandfather, as Sera and Mahdi would probably be someday.

The only problem?

I wasn't like them, either of them.

I wasn't like Sera, and for all that people might say I might make a great regina…

I saw red.

"How do you even know whether Admiral Kolfinn and the Ondalinians would approve of this?" I nearly demanded. "You said it yourself. They mistrust us. They could still be chafing at the requirements of the peace agreement, not just the Permutavi."

"You're right and there were other offers for you and Sera's hands in marriage," Isabella sighed, standing.

"WHAT?!" That was both of us. "How come we've never heard of this?" Sera demanded.

Because in a world where parents arranged the marriages, or at least within the circles that they do, they did not feel the need to share these things with us. Particularly if ruling councils were involved. Councils like my uncle. My anger grew.

"Because I believed that Mahdi, Emperor Bilaal's offer and Matali's would be for the best," Isabella stated. She swum towards us and placed her hands on our shoulders. "I won't just give you to anyone, merls." She said quietly. "Even for Miromara's benefit. You have a right not to be humiliated, insulted or mistreated. And unless there is no other choice, and we are all in serious, even grave danger, I would take as long as I could to contemplate all the choices laid out before me. Emperor Bilaal is a good, honourable, wise and strong ruler. He has proven a strong and streadfast ally and friend, even in the worst of times. He would not allow anyone, including his own son whom he raised himself, to mistreat their spouses and children. In fact, he and Empress Ahadi have had a happy and loving marriage, and you, Serafina, are close friends with Neela and you have had the chance to get to know your betrothed. You will not find yourself alone in a foreign realm, completely friendless and surrounded by cold, even hostile strangers. You also know Yazeed and travelled to Matali. Your life there will not be so bad. As future regina and emperor, the two of you will be dividing your time between both realms.

Someday," she paused for a while. "You will understand. When you have daughters of your own."

But I won't. I never will.

"And what about me?" My eyes narrowed icily. "Sera might know Mahdi, she might be close friends with Neela and Emperor Bilaal is someone whom you trust. Matali has proven to be Miromara's ally time and time again, but Ondalina? I may in approval for ending generations of hostility," I said hotly, my temper rising. "But in this way?" I exclaimed. I withdrew from her hand, my eyes flashing. "Ondalina might not be at all happy with this new turn of events, you don't even know Kolfinn that well, or have assurances that he will be a friend and ally to you, Miromara and myself, as supportive as Emperor Bilaal and Matali has been to all of us. The Ondalinians mostly stick to themselves and don't even show their cities willingly. I don't know Astrid or any member of their family! The Ondalinians still chafe under the terms that Regina Isolda- my _great-grandmother_ \- no matter how graciously, enforced upon them. And Miromara is itself offended that Kolfinn chose to withdraw from the Permutavi." I felt my rage flare. I had never lost my temper in front of my mother, but now…

Isabella looked at me, her blue eyes dark and soft. "You won't be alone. Your uncle Ludo-"

"Whom I also haven't met any more than Ragnar has met his father's sister Sigurlin who lives in Tsarno!" I shot back. I started to swim, pacing erratically.

"Serena," my mother began. "I don't know him," I insisted, almost hissing. "Or any of them! And they certainly won't welcome the likes of me marrying into their ruling elite! You want to send me all the way up to the Arctic to marry someone I've barely met, to live amongst a people who may hate me and resent my presence in the Admiral's Palace?"

"Sigurlin and your uncle Ludovico have never been anything but welcome in each other's realms," Isabella swore.

"Because they weren't marrying into the ruling families!" I snapped. "And I'll suppose I'll have to bear the future admiral? What if they don't accept him or her willingly, because the mother's a Merrovingian from Miromara? Accuse me of being a spy and him or her of being puppets? And Ragnar too? A spy and a puppet master, Mother. Is that how you wish me to be perceived and welcomed in my new home? Far from family and friends that I know? Ragnar doesn't even know my secret any more than Serafina or Desiderio does! Do you really hate me that much?"

Sera and Mother were both taken aback at that. "I'll be doomed to be remembered as a liability to them!" I snapped. "And to us!"

Isabella looked weary and- was it heartbroken? "Serena," she began slowly.

"How can you honestly expect me to obey this decree, _Regina?"_ I dared. I didn't stop even when I saw her eyes flare. "Or at least expect me to go along with it like a dutiful princess, as if I'm happy? You and Father were lucky! And so is Sera!" My eyes flashed murderously and I flicked my tail, shoving a tail-stool aside as I stormed out of the room in a rage.

I was beyond furious. I was hurt, aching and tears blurred and stung my eyes. I stifled any sobs. Thankfully, my suite was right next door. I shoved the doors open and slammed it shut behind me.

If Sera thought I was the lucky one, ha! I wonder what she thought _now._

I flew up and swum towards the bedroom, throwing myself down against the lush, soft and comforting anemones that lined the bed.

* * *

As childish and stupid as it was for me to think that, I was sickened and angry- no, furious at how bloody unfair this was.

Miromara wasn't a backwards civilisation. It didn't have an ancient feudal system and we've certainly never had serfs or slaves. In Miromara, males and females were treated equally and had equal rights in almost everything, except for the incomprehensible decree of Merrow that allowed only females to inherit the throne and the Merrovingian name, along with other noble families. While the mermen of our dynasty and other noble houses had more freedom to choose the ones they loved (always within reason and approval), the females were burdened by duty and responsibility. This wasn't as oppressive as the human patriarchal civilisations like those of Ancient Rome, Mesopotamia and even Athens. There were no harems in any mer realm, males and females had a reasonable amount of freedom (though the ruling elites were still bowed down by rules), there was no bigamy, polygamy or polygandry. Mermen and mermaids alike had equal rights to vote and there were mermaids that joined the military, though those were considerably fewer than the males. The only issue was the inheritance laws which bound those that were supposed to serve for the greater good of their realms.

Arranged marriages were practiced in circles such as the one I lived in. But a prince, like Desiderio or Vallerio and Ludovico had more freedom than princesses. They were able to decide whom they could marry. My father, a noblemer of the House of Kaden, had no choice, but his was a rare situation and he was Promised to a princess, the future regina. As a princess, I was in line for the succession, behind Sera who was first. Who was I kidding? My world was bowed down by duties and responsibilities!

Ragnar was every merl's dream, if I had to be honest with myself, but if people thought I would be a better queen than Sera would be… They were stupid. Sera did her duty. She did it more willingly and with more ease and grace than I ever could.

And besides, if he knew who or _what_ I was…

I shook my head and took a deep breath, pulling myself up from the bed.

This whole universe that I lived in was a dream for mankind. They could not possibly know what it was like to swim and live beneath the waves, to love, cherish and to serve your people as I did.

But _not_ in this way. _Never_ in this way.

I was startled when the door knocked.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's me, Sera." Serafina's voice sounded.

I sighed. "Come in."

Sera made her way from the sitting room to my bedroom. "Hey," she said softly.

I shrugged carelessly. "Hey."

She bit her lip. "I know that you're upset," she said, swimming closer to me. I nodded and Sera sat at the edge of my bed. "But… Maybe…" She trailed off, sighing. "I know, Ragnar is one of the handsomest mermen I've ever seen, but you don't know him and only someone stupid would go for him straight away. And yes, you're right, the Ondalinians still don't trust us."

"That's not just it," I exclaimed, incredulously. I sat straighter. "I'm not stupid, Sera. I've heard people discussing both you and me, and I know what you think and how you feel. But if you think I could make a better regina than you, than you have absolutely no idea how wrong you are." I muttered.

"I would never accept things as gracefully as you. Nor strive towards them with the same zeal and selfless determination as you have. I'm far from right for this role- in fact, I'm all wrong. But is that how it's going to be? That someday we'll both have daughters of our own and that we will be forced to take away every decision, every choice, every scrap of free will that they have?" I whispered. Sera looked at me sadly with her reef olive-green eyes. I shook my head.

She knew I was right about that.

"And Sera," I said, pleadingly. "It's not just that."

Sera nodded, knowingly. "It's your secret." She said that not as a question, but a blunt statement.

I winced. "Yes." But Sera didn't seem to be angry.

"The secret Mum's ordered you to keep." She looked out into the distance. "And it's killing you, isn't it?" I can see it, Rena. It's killing you to keep it inside, but you don't have a choice." Her eyes and smile were sad and gentle. "I understand. Believe me, I understand, Rena. Mum's ordered me to do plenty of things that are not okay with me, but I do them because she's the regina and 'cause she's my mother. I know the power she has over us not just as the ruler of Miromara but as our mum. I understand. I _get_ it. And I suppose, I'll just have to wait until after my Dokimí and then I'll be all ears, waiting for us to talk."

I nodded glumly. "So… What if this secret is so shocking and inconceivable?"

Sera froze for a moment before saying: "You're still my sister, Rena," she said firmly. "And I love you, no matter what." She stated, looking at me in the eye.

Warmth flooded inside of me, so much that it was overwhelming. We hugged each other closely and tightly.

"No matter what, I'll always love you. And I'll stick with you, 'til the very end."

I smiled sadly. "And I swear I will for you too. I love you, Big Sister."

"Now, get some rest." Sera mock-ordered me. "If I'm going to be the regina someday, I order you to get some rest."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Yes, your majesty."


	9. Chapter 9

**To Bookworm: Here it is- sorry for the late post! Things have been hectic, and I needed to update my other stories! Thanks, anyway!**

 **To meredinoemiliano: Thank you. In canon, no, there has been no mention of mermaids that could change their tails to legs. But there were numerous mentions of different kinds of mermaids. Neela is a bioluminescent- meaning she literally glows like jellyfish, Ling is an Omnivoxa, meaning she could speak and understand any language, and sirens are mermaids with ultra-magical voices- they could use them to become rich or to lure human sailors to the depths- Lucia's relatives are sirens. I decided to put nymphs in because- well, why not? **

**To Guest Reviewer 1: Thank you very much! I don't know about that though, If the Volneros and Vallerio are innocent in this story, she would land them in serious trouble. There is a chance they could lose everything, including their property, they could be exiled, imprisoned or even executed for breaking a regina's decree. Remember, Serena is willing to give Lucia, Portia and the rest of the Volneros along with Vallerio, the benefit of the doubt. Because that was not what happened in canon, and as a result, that was how they became so bitter- there's even a passage detailing Lucia's experience in the court of Miromara being gossiped, mocked, scorned and basically bullied, her and her mother both, as well as not being allowed to have her father with her publicly. They scorned her because she was born into a family who rebelled against the crown several times, and that was how she grew so hateful. There is a chance for Serena to change it, but things might not turn out the way she planned. **

**To Guest Reviewer 2: Thanks so much!**

 **To Bianca di'Angelo: Thank you very much! I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy the next chapters. **

* * *

**Disclaimer : No, I don't own this. You don't need me to tell you that. **

* * *

We were due to return to Miromara in four days.

I knew Astrid didn't come, any more than Ling or Ava but now that I was here, I needed to meet Becca.

She worked at Baudel's. I _loved_ Baudel's songpearls- there, I admitted. The party decorations were outstanding, and I especially loved the hairstyling and cosmetic songpearls. In my first life, I was only considered somewhat pretty, but in this life, I was beautiful, so could you blame me for not taking anything for granted like I did last time?

But in any case, it would be relatively easy to find Baudel's… But would Becca be in Aegae? I wasn't sure whether she lived in the capital, or some other city or town.

I knew Baudel's was at the third ring of Aegae. It was so colourful, that part of the city, so full of life. But I would never be allowed to go out there without an escort. And somehow, I don't think that anyone would be too endeared if I just barged in with countless Janiçari flanking me.

I know, it sounds trivial and stupid but I needed to make a good first impression on Becca. I needed to befriend her, not scare her off, not show off how rich, powerful and important I was. Becca had lived in an orphanage ever since she was five, ever since she lost her father, then her mother. She didn't have anyone to care for her.

But she would be one of the most important players in the game. That was why we all needed her- the whole underwater world needed her.

I exhaled, flapping my hand mindlessly at a school of tiny wrasses on my hovering around the balcony. Scowling, I thought that the chances of saving everyone's lives were still ludicrously microscopic. Yeah, so I was a nymph. Well, _Orfeo_ was the world's most powerful mage.

Another thing occurred to me. What if… Things changed now that I was here? What if instead of going for Serafina, Orfeo targeted me? He tried to kill Sera on the same day as her Dokimí. He spoke to Astrid and even reached out to her. According to him, he was the hippokamp that threw Tauno after he taunted her, or something of the sort. He could be just about anywhere.

A chill swam through me. _He could be here right now…_

Well, he already knew Sera and I were the descendants of Merrow- that was common knowledge.

The Merrovingia were her direct female descendants, but somehow, he must have known that Vallerio had a daughter of his own somewhere. A daughter who could claim the throne of Miromara. A daughter who was also born of Merrow's enemies.

I scowled again. _Vallerio you thrice-cursed sea scum._

If he was responsible and truly guilty, I was _so_ going to kill him.

But could I kill my own uncle?

Either way, I took a songpearl and started to cast a camo spell, but then froze. No, I needed to disguise myself first.

 _An illusio,_ I thought.

But would that make Becca trust me? Wait, why did she have to even know about me first? After all, if things went according to plan, Becca was going to be summoned by the Iele, same as Serafina, Neela, Ling, Astrid and Ava.

I bit my lip.

What on earth was I going to do?

There would simply be more and more questions asked, and worse, if Orfeo ever found out…

But that can't happen, I thought determinedly.

No. I had to get to the talismans. I knew one was hidden within the Demeter- the only problem was, it was a Ghost Ship. And Sera was lucky to survive _that_ in the books. And that was because Coco and Mahdi were there to save her.

Still, I pitied Infanta Maria Teresa. Imagine being drowned on your way to your wedding, attacked by a pirate and then being forced to remain upon the ship, caged in by the raging ocean for centuries.

I could try to get the blue diamond, but even that was risky. Merrow knew humans were terrible for the mer. The moonstone, Navi's talisman, was in the Razormouth dragon queen's possession. The ruby ring was somewhere possibly worse: it was in the hands of the Okwa Naholo in their swamp. Ava only managed to get close because she was blind, and even then, she almost never made it.

Forget about the black pearl- Orfeo's talisman couldn't be helped. But the Sycorax's talisman on the other hand… Yes, that could definitely work! But I had to work fast.

My heart then sank. It was in Qin.

Yeah. And how was I supposed to get there?

Could I… Could I take an interest in Sera's hobbies? Things like archaeology?

Fascinating as it was, I couldn't list many topics of interest like Sera did, when it came to histories. She knew countless facts about the Ancient Atlanteans and the first Mer off my heart. No wonder she was such a top student in that area.

Either way it was still going to be a long process. And I had to do some things first.

Like befriending Becca and making it look like a coincidence- or a stroke of fate.

* * *

I passed the First and Second rings, including the ones with ancient stone temples, grand, awe-striking and austere. Past military barracks, orderly, contained, intimidating and large. All the department stores and boutiques, and the Ostrokon. It was a good thing I brought a map. I didn't have much time.

Baudel's… Now a good brand like that had to have quite a large store, or at least very sizeable one. I thought.

I knew Baudel's provided songpearls for just about anything from cosmetics, to transparansea, to decorations for parties and more. Becca was lucky to work in such an internationally renowned brand, it gave her more opportunities, especially if she had a chance to put her ideas forwards like the Whirlpearl Glitterbomb I think it's called, the one she put out in Deep Blue. The one that dyed one's lips, lids, fins, hair and fingernails whatever glittering colour you desired and lasted for about two weeks. She was brilliant, she was a strategist as well as an artisan. We would need her.

Right now, I was no longer camouflaged. But I was in disguise, not as a Swashbuckler, but a caballabong merl. Caballabong was a game much like the goggs' polo, ridden on hippokamps. I really didn't like it, but it was a thing, particularly with the social elite and 'it-merls' as well as young merboys. My skin was turned pink by an _illusio_ spell, I wore a caballabong sweater, and oversized jewellery- semiprecious stones and gold along with a pair of oversized sunglasses. I wore a fancy hat on my head, quite suited for a day at a match. I would cast off my skin _illusio_ once I got to Baudel's.

I swam through crowds jostling, a market-quarter full of haggling artisans, stall-owners and customers, bargaining over numerous goods, past the rich smells wafting from stand selling freshly-cooked and spiced Atlantican clams combined with other ingredients, a cart of hippokamps pulling a fresh load of sea prunes, enticing scents emanating from various cafés and restaurants, countless tourists flocking to the hotels. Where the hell could I find Baudel's in such a place?

I only had so much time. I had mastered sneaking in and out, but experience taught me one could only spare a limited amount of time whilst doing it. To my irritation, I somehow ended up right in the middle of a slow-moving crowd of teenagers, laughing and partying along. By the looks of it, they might've been drunk. I wriggled and shoved, finally managing to break through a gap whereupon I took a sharp turn.

Atlantica's capital was supposedly built in the same manner as Atlantis' capital Elysia from times long gone. Like Aegae, Atlantis' greatest city had a high palace on a great mountain, surrounded by three circular moats whose width increased, separated by rings of land. Every gateway into the city was surrounded by watchtowers and high walls made of red, white and black rock coated with brass, tin and orichalcum. I didn't know why the Atlanticans, including Pyrrha's descendants were even more nostalgic to the memory of Atlantis than the rest of the mer, even Cerulea, the first mer settlement didn't resemble Elysia or any of Atlantis' cities overmuch. But the Atlanticans dwelt further from any land than the rest of the mer, save for the Ondalinians.

 _Another question about the unanswerable past…_

Merrow and the other mages kept a lot of secrets. No doubt, my venerated ancestress wanted to protect everyone, and even the memory of her traitor-friend Orfeo, but surely, she must have realised, at one point or another, that thing in the Carceron was going to break free, Orfeo was going to come back, and we needed to be prepared not to lie blind and deaf. We were incredibly vulnerable as of this moment. When we got back to Cerulea I needed to go to the Ostrokon and find that bloody conch recorded by Baltaazar, Merrow's minister of finance and comb through it to find the evidence needed for the location of where Merrow went and placed those talismans. At least I was one step ahead now. But I couldn't just blurter out how I knew these things. If I did, not only could my own family hate and reject me, even fear me (and I wasn't sure if I could stand that) but Orfeo would kill me.

Or they'd lock me up in an asylum to begin with. And then Vallerio or Portia could kill me there.

Swimming faster and faster now, I finally managed to reach a calmer area in the third ring. There were plenty of boutiques and shops as well as department stores. I craned my neck. Now where could Baudel's be?

Well, some were clothing stores, maybe I could ask for directions.

After receiving some from some helpful soul, I ended up staring at a sign, written in elegant cursive, with the famous brand name up above.

Baudel's… And Becca was inside.

I looked about and saw no one was looking. Then, I cast off the _illusio_ that tinted my skin pink and proceeded to swim inside.

* * *

Inside was filled with mirrors- I wondered why there were no Vitrina or maybe they only showed up when customers asked for their opinions. It certainly made the already-spacious shop look much larger. There were very soft clam-shell armchairs and settees, and sofas padded with sea anemones, as well as racks and stands of pearls in various colours, mostly pink. They were in sections labelled with 'decorative events' to 'hairstyling' and 'cosmetics'.

I looked inside. I wasn't supposed to get side-tracked but I needed a reason for going into this shop. Plus, I was interested- it was hard not to get too interested- what can I say? I _love_ Baudel's products.

I took off my hat. My hair was bound in an elegant coiffure, but it was recognisably black. I took of my glasses.

Swimming into the section labelled 'cosmetics', I gazed at the rows of pink Caribbean pearls, made larger by the lava forges and wondered if Becca had a hand in shaping them and their spells. If so, she had a talent. And it was a talent that was meant for so much more than that.

"That's our latest," a voice announced. I steeled myself from jumping. "Dyes the eyelids any shade; from metallic golds and silvers to pastels like pinks and blues, and darker shades hinted with glitter like burgundy, blue and more."

I turned. There, stood a young merl, with curly auburn hair and fair skin dotted with a few freckles. Her eyes were blue or green, I couldn't tell and her smile warm and friendly and she had a creamy-beige tail flecked with brown.

This was Becca.

I smiled pleasantly. "Hello, I'm just browsing, but which are the latest products?

"Here." One of my greatest hopes for our people's survival pointed to a rack of pearls. "Posh Pearlescence. It tints the lips and eyelids- even the cheekbones if you want it- a pale, shimmering shade of silver which glows and looks absolutely enchanting."

"Does it come in any other colours?" I asked, wondering just how to turn this conversation to us becoming at least, acquaintances.

"Well, there's pink and grey," Becca looked thoughtful. "And burgundy, beach plum and coral. We're currently working on turquoise, sapphire and emerald shades too."

I picked one sample up. "May I?" I asked. Becca nodded. "Sure."

I swam over to a mirror and as per Becca's instructions, cast the songspell needed to activate the pearl where I wanted it. A cloud of glittering dust followed and a fragrant scent like sea roses. The cloud dissipated in the water and I gasped involuntarily, seeing myself in the mirror.

My eyelids were tinted a delicate, shimmering shade of silver, and there were fractions of the glitter-tint on my cheekbones. "This is amazing." I breathed, in astonishment.

"Well, isn't that just it?" A Vitrina floated into view in the mirror. She sighed. "Well, look at you. You look like Neria's daughter, mind you. What I wouldn't do to get some of your looks. It's torture, just sitting here, seeing all these customers get dolled up and unable to try anything for yourself." She lifted a scarf. "Does this colour make me look washed out?"

"You look wonderful, already," I insisted. "No need to add anymore. A scarf would obscure your lovely silhouette." I winked at Becca.

She struggled not to smile. The Vitrina trilled with pleasure before floating away.

"It's wonderful," I said sincerely, looking at her in the eyes. She blushed. "Did you make this yourself?"

"Well… I helped." She admitted. "I actually have a few ideas, but they haven't put any forward yet."

"Well, it's clear you've got great talent." I said, frankly. "Are you planning to become an artisan or a business-mer?"

She bit her lip. "Actually… I don't know. I'd like to save up and go to university first- or earn a scholarship. A loan from the government means I'd have spend a lot of time working to pay it back." I nodded.

"I think if your talent here is any indication, once you put your mind to it, you can do just about anything." I said quietly. "You seem like the hard-working, determined type." I said, teasingly.

Becca laughed. "That's true. I like to be organised. I hate messes, and I always plan and think ahead."

"So do I." I stated. "It's a good plan for life, and it gets you out of complicated, sticky situations. Particularly if you're working and saving up for something, or you're on a busy schedule." I offered my hand. "I'm Serena."

"I'm Becca." She took my hand and shook it. "I haven't seen you around here before."

"That's cause I came from Miromara." I admitted. Becca's eyes peered at me with interest. "Where about?"

"Cerulea." I explained. "But I've got grandparents and cousins in the Sea of Marmara. And you? You live here in Atlantica?"

She nodded, and I wondered if I made it awkward for her. Unbeknownst to Becca, I knew of her past. Her father was named Mathew and her mother, Abigail. Mathew Quickfin had grown up in waters contaminated by Mercury, and died when she was four. When she was five, her mother died thanks to longline hooks. She'd grown up in an orphanage, harassed by barracudas, because she didn't have any relatives that would take her in (Barracudas were a mer slang for what goggs called bullies). That was why Becca was so organised: she hated that orphanage where she would return from school and find that no one really cares where she'd been or how well she'd done, where she would be shoved and beaten from the que when bigger merkids wanted her food, toys or anything. Or they just stole her homework.

"Yup, all my life." She admitted. "I'd love to go to Cerulea."

"Well, I'd like for _you_ to come to Cerulea." I said cheekily but truthfully. "It's nice to meet new friends, but frankly, it's not always possible. There aren't many people who are honest about things, there's also several universities there, if you're interested- one in Cerulea too, and plenty of opportunities for jobs for anyone who's a starter or studying." Her eyes widened.

"Don't get me wrong," I said, hastily, laughing. "I'm not trying to take you away from your job. But we're both at that age where our horizons should broaden and that may include travelling to different realms or working your way out- making an impact in the world. For some, it's easy. For others, it's much harder, but I think you're doing a pretty good job achieving it." I smiled at her.

Becca smiled back. It was hesitant at first, but genuine. "Thank you." She said.

"Now, I have to go," I muttered. "So, this costs… How many trocii?"

Becca told me and I paid her, receiving a new set of makeup songpearls. She gave me a card, which I swore I'd put to good use before I return back to Cerulea, and I left the shop. But not before I gave Becca an opportunity to conch or convoca me.

* * *

I didn't know how I managed to sneak back in without anyone noticing me, but this wasn't Cerulea or any other part of Miromara.

I knew the next part of the meetings would commence.

I needed to take some time planning. So what? I would have a sudden interest in archaeology? Would that not- even for a secretive princess- seem somewhat suspicious?

So, I decide to help Sera along. Big deal. Plus, the Vitrina from Baudel's gave me a reminder. I needed to avoid mirrors as much as possible now.

In the books Orfeo makes an alliance- or an agreement- with Rorrim Droll, the lord of Vadus, the mirror-realm where Vitrina dwelt. I knew that Rorrim Droll had a way with seeing the deepest fears and insecurities of people who peeked into mirrors and that way he managed to make them feel even more insecure. To think that this fellow- who certainly recognised Sera and Neela when they took a little shortcut into Vadus- admitted that he's seen them in their rooms… Pervert. I wasn't going to go into Vadus any time soon- if ever. Neither Rorrim Droll, nor Orfeo, nor anybody else should know my secret. I couldn't afford to have anyone find out my secret. And Rorrim Droll had a way of knowing these things, made even more disastrous when he had an alliance with Orfeo. If push came to shove, I couldn't dive into Vadus to escape dead-ends like Sera or Neela or any of the merls did. I needed to find another way to escape.

I had to plan this and plan this well. I could skip things ahead. The first thing I intended was to go to the Ostrokon in Cerulea, find that conch recorded by Baltazaar and present it to Sera- and Neela once she gets here. That would be my proof. I already knew where the talismans were, of course, but there was no way we could go near the Okwa Naholo, the Williwaw and the Achilles' ghost crew. Or the Razormouth dragon queen and her hatchlings. They could not risk the Great Abyss nor Orfeo, the worst of all psychopaths.

At least I knew how to get rid of Abbadon.

The second time came with arguments and hassles. Not about Orfeo, otherwise known as Rafe Mfeme, but a bunch of other stuff. I listened with one ear and filtered out what was plain old silt. Sera wasn't any more interested than I was, but for Mother's sake, and Miromara's, we not only kept appearances, but we _tried_ to listen.

Tried and failed. Duh. We were only teenagers- even with my extra years, pre-reincarnation, our attention spans weren't that great.

But one thing made it all the more unsettling.

Ragnar. He was there, with his icy platinum-blond hair, and his piercing, pale blue eyes, like an ice floe. His handsome, striking, yet strong chiselled features, lean, yet muscular build, that black and white orca's tail, as outrageously masculine as a tail could be (totally unlike Disney's mermen). Not to mention, his lack of foppish frippery. He didn't wear jewellery or extra-medallions to boast of his strength- he already had it. So why did I look on that positively?

Why in the world did I find it so appealing?

Damn you, teenage hormones!

What made it worse? He was looking at me. I was weak enough to be unable to resist looking at him from time to time and every time I did that, I would find his eyes on me.

Damn.

Now I felt stupid for lashing out at Mother. But it wasn't about Ragnar, it was the whole despicable flow of arranged marriages. If Sera in this world didn't want to marry Mahdi, then there was nothing I wouldn't do to make sure she didn't have to be forced into this arrangement.

When lunch break commenced, you could not imagine my relief. Just to get away from it all! I took a plateful of sea prune, water apple and sea cucumber salad, clams, keel worms and beach plums, and began to relax.

I couldn't do this. But I had to.

As I ate, I pondered on what I should do next. Build a friendship with Becca- look out for her, and make sure no one got to harm her. Take an interest in archaeology. Sabotage Mfeme's fleet and his fishing business. Find an excuse to go to Qin, to the village of Qīngshuĭ, and if her father went on an archaeological expedition, help him find that puzzle-ball and keep it safe- damn it!

Build a better relationship between Ondalina and Miromara. Find Ava. Befriend Astrid and heal her, convince her she wouldn't be useless. Keep a close watch on my uncle Vallerio and Portia, find Traho. Anything else?

Oh yeah, destroy that monster and Orfeo and try not to die. Yeah, that's about it. Damn, it's colossal.

Oh yeah, did I mention, I have to find the other talismans and get Orfeo's black pearl to Horok before he wreaks any more damage on this world? Yeah.

Bloody Mfeme.

I'd finished with my keel worms, and salad, and was breaking apart the clams, when I heard a voice.

"Hello."

I nearly jumped out of my skin and scales.

It was Ragnar.

* * *

Ragnar Kolfinsson looked down at me. I could tell the Janissaries were surprised as well. "Principessa," he spoke. His voice was deep, but not too deep, strong and well-modulated. "May I?" He gestured to the seat next to me.

"Of course." I nodded, and he took the chair.

"I must thank you." He stated.

I blinked. _"Thank_ me?"

"I doubt that it would be the easy thing for a Miromaran princess, after having her place in the Permutavi withdrawn, publicly for all in both realms to see, to not merely stand up for Ondalina but to turn the conversation to something else." His pale blue eyes never left me.

"I had a good reason to," I shrugged. "Namely the future and benefit of all realms, instead of the petty quarrels of long-dead mer- including my great-grandmother. She may have been a good commander, but that was before I was even born. Not everything has to stay the same way forever."

"No," Ragnar conceded. "But you seem determined to put forth your plan for Mfeme."

"We can't risk it." I said quietly. "Not for much longer. Whether or not you agree he's responsible, his name's been tied to the destruction of many settlements worldwide. The more we wait, the worse it gets."

"So… Is this a new chapter for the future of both our realms?" Ragnar asked quietly. "As the son of Ondalina's admiral and the daughter of Miromara's regina, we don't get to decide anything, our parents' word is law."

"Yes. And it's quite frustrating, isn't it?" I rolled my eyes, not caring that this was not someone I knew very well. "Their word is the supreme law. So if someone tells you to look the other way and not think about it…"

"What are you insinuating?" Ragnar sounded part-amused, part-concerned. "That in the worst and most unimaginable case of someone invading and taking over your realm or mine," I began. "What would you do? And I'm not asking you this as Admiral Kolfinn's son, or the future admiral. I'm asking you this as an Ondalinian. What if their word- whoever they were- became law? What would you do?"

Ragnar was silent as he stared at me for a good long while. Then, he responded:

"I would go against them." He stated. "No matter what. To save my realm."

"And if their word was law? If they were somehow declared the legitimate rulers of Ondalina?"

"My father is the legitimate ruler of Ondalina," Ragnar said hotly.

I shook my head. "You have to be prepared for anything. What if this usurper has the support of everyone- as impossible as it is to believe- but for some reason they supported him or her and suddenly they are the ones making all the laws. What would you do?"

He looked at me. "I would fight." He stated. "I would fight no matter the end, to set things right. But Ondalina is not likely to follow another besides my father."

"No," I agreed. "They're loyal and your father gives them every reason to be. But what if Ondalina was surrounded? What would you do to save your people?" My eyes burned holes into him. "Would you go against tradition? Would you go against the law? Would you go against your most fundamental teachings, in order to save them?"

Ragnar did not shy away from my eyes. "Yes," he responded. "I would."

"So would I." I said. "As much as we Miromarans venerate Merrow, she isn't infallible. Many of the questions I asked in my youth had the answer: _'Quia Merrow Decrevit'_ \- Because Merrow Decreed it. But she's not Neria, is she?" I looked around. "It's getting very suspicious."

"What is?"

"That Rafe Mfeme- a gogg- is able to do so much damage that our protective songspells are struggling to detect him. This isn't natural. You know inside it isn't. Yet are we supposed to sit here, arguing that there must be a reasonable explanation for his destruction?"

Ragnar ground his jaw. "We can't go against the goggs." He said reluctantly.

"Who says we're supposed to?" I raised an eyebrow. "We just need to be smart about it."

"What in the world makes you think you can go undiscovered and still sabotage his plans?"

I opened my mouth, then hesitated. "Are you having second thoughts?" I asked, wondering all the while what to say.

"No," he sighed. "You were right. But we risk everything if we don't succeed."

"If _I_ don't succeed." I stated. "Let's just say, I'm undertaking some kind of secret." Ragnar stared bewildered.

"What sort of secret?"

I sighed. "Forgive me," I stated. "But it has something to do with…" I waved my hand. "The mission on Mfeme. Remember, we swore not to discuss any its details."

Ragnar looked at me long and hard. "Very well." He said. "But you are the next admiral of Ondalina," I stated. "And my sister is going to inherit the throne of Miromara someday. We can't continue in animosity for all eternity. I don't know why your father withdrew the Permutavi-" Now _that_ I admit, was obviously a lie. "But we can't let hostilities and mistrust escalate beyond control."

Ragnar never took his eyes off me, and then he nodded.

"So, we are to become allies?"

"If you would," I stated. "Before Miromara and Ondalina's rulers can find common ground, before our realms start seeing eye to eye, we must find somewhere to start with." I looked him in the eye. "Do you believe I mean no harm for you or your realm?"

Ragnar observed me. "I believe that." He said quietly.


End file.
